Wizard on Game
by yukio00
Summary: What would happen when a female human that is from earth died and transmigrated into a dead body of a child? A male at that too? Let's find out from this fic. Gamer/Si-Oc
1. Stats

"Get back here, you little brat!" One of the patron screams as I let myself keep running.

"Yo Jack, what's up?" Collin, a roommate of mine asked as I finally found a perfect hiding spot on top of the tree.

"Nothing much," I grunt, rubbing the now bruised left hand I got.

Collin then starts noticing my movement and stop his eyes into my hand, He then shakes his head one more time. "Seriously, Did you really just fight the older guys once again? That's why you're hiding up there?".

I then grunt.

Collin is weird, he showed up at the orphanage 2 months ago, wearing weird clothes and keep muttering about weird stuff. Not only that! he now keeps showing up near me as if he can smell where I am always at. Which is creepy if you may be asked. Also, his feet are apparently permanently disabled but it doesn't stop him from running with the other guys. Or when he sees me.

Sometimes he asked weird questions, Like do I know who's my parents is? Can I read correctly, Or do I have an ADHD. Which I said no to all of them, I may have a slight discomfort on reading any books at all, and perhaps quiet active, Too active to be honest, for a normal 11 years old kid. But my guts keep saying no to any question he asked me.

"Go away," I grunt. I then jump from the tree and go back to my room. But as the patrons are now patrolling to find me inside of the orphanage, my only way is to climb the wall and open my window from the third floor.

As I climb up the wall and manage to get inside without making a scene, I then lock the window once more and fall down to my bed.

I let out a whimper as I pull my pillow to cover my whole face.

I am not 'Jack'. I was never Jack. I am Bella, I was always a female named Bella. That's what's my name _IS_. My parent often tells me that the meaning is beautiful, which I always cherish the name. But now? * _sigh*_

Never sure when I 'died'. But I know I woke up with this 'Jack' body. It's been 6 years. I was 5 when I 'woke up'. Car accident they said. 'Jack' parents died in that accident and I were the only 'survivor'.

Never been into the full detail, The police said it was a drunk driving scene. No relative want to take me, As I was a bastard child. Or so they said, as we are not even looking the same anyway. So the only solutions are that the orphanage.

Or the Foster Parent.

Which no one ever wants to take a 'delinquent' as their child to take care of. It's not that I am a delinquent though, It just. Each time I ever saw anyone at all, My guts always push me to pick a fight with them. And somehow it satisfied me.

And not only that, apparently my 'attitude' were asking for it. Like what those older guys always told me.

. . .

"Jack, What are you doing with Timmy toy?" The patron asked as she put the 'I-am-disappointed-with-you' face.

"Hn, Nothing." I said as I pull the 'toy' from Timmy little hand. That thing is not a toy. A Toy was a supposed to be an inanimate object. Not a breathing and moving snake with three eyes.

I then walk away from the two as I hear Timmy crying and the screaming from the Patron.

As I struggle to keep the snake to keep it still with my little tiny hand, I then finally run outside of the building and trying to find somewhere far enough from the building.

But the snake was not having any of it and keep trying to strangle my hand. It then bites me.

After that, somehow I saw red. "Fucking bastard," I growl and pick up a stone and crushed it.

I then grunt.

Gold dust then flying as the wind pick it up.

. . .

After that snake accident, I grew more and more violent. Whether I liked it or not, Aggressive and vicious actually can cover it up. Also, The golden dust thing still a mystery for me.

"Jack, there's a letter for you hun," One of the patrons then said, I nod my head thanks and pick up the letter, But as I pick up the letter she then sees my newly blueish mixed with a green color bruise.

"Jack." With a stern voice, she then gives me a disapproval voice once again. I then ignore her and grip my letter with more force that I should've had.

Sitting on the bed, I then began to read the letter.

* * *

 _ **Mr. I. Lestrange**_ **.**

 _ **Orphanage room number 66.**_

 _ **832 Orchard St.**_

 _ **Massapequa,**_

 _ **New York.**_

* * *

Looking at the front of the latter suddenly my head giving me a warning as I watch my last name pop up. "Wait a minute, Isn't this?" I mumble as my hand tremble as I read my last name that I now know what it is for 6 years of not knowing.

"You kidding me." I then run my finger toward my hair. Then grab it as I was frustrated. "You fucking kidding me." My breathing then turned into a fast-paced, My hand then punch the wall beside me.

"Fucking Harry Potter world? Fuck!" I then screamed out. Thinking that I may be transferred into a normal world went to the drain, But a child of that crazy women? Never I think of my life that comes up to me.

"Maybe that's where my craziness come from," I then sorrowfully mumble. "Well then, I'll be hated for life. And wasn't my parent fucking died because of the car crashed?!" Looking back at the memories, all of this doesn't add up.

"Wait! There's that spell to delete memories and put up fake memories! I forgot the name but I remember that one from this one fiction I was reading! And if so, who did it? Was it Dumbledore? Or was it my own parent? Wait, knowing how that crazy woman I probably guess she wouldn't go to all kind of trouble to ship me off from all of that _danger_ from that wizarding world while she is killing and torturing people. She probably kills me with all the green spell."

Looking at the letter that my left-hand hold, I then sigh and continued to hold it.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Lestrange,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _1 September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July_ _.  
Yours sincerely,  
_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"Oh, how one to send the letter anyway? Buy a fucking owl?!" I then grunt in annoyance. All of the sudden my body urged me to punch something one more time, All of my nerves then all hyped up. As I don't even know how to send it back, buy an owl? With what money? And not only that, even I did successfully buy it, can the owl even send the mail or it needs to be magical and not just some random owl?

"Oh no," I then try to contain my 'violence' under control as I sing a lullaby from my own world that I used for my little brother to sleep. As that calm me down. It's been weeks since all of that hyped up, At first, I didn't realize and always search for anyone to fight.

I know it's bad, but my body never satisfied at times to times. And with my poor grades in school, I was known as a 'Delinquent'. Add up to my record of 'violence' I still wonder why I have not kicked out already.

And with this weird letter from Hogwarts. I never actually experience magic in my life. Ever. If I know that I am at the Magic world from the first place, I believe myself as a squib.

But if I recall, The gold dust from that weird monster probably count as a 'magical experience'.

As I read the second page, it was only listed all the books I needed.

* * *

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 _COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

"Mother of the world, how can I get this stuff? And why are they even sending this to me anyway? I am literally living at America, and Hogwart is at Scotland. Well, If i'm not wrong though, Or are they in England? My memories are hazy from all of that years." I then grumble,

"I will bother it next time, Because today, I deserve a sleep." At that, I then throw the latter away from my sight and lay my exhausted body to the worn out mattress.

. . .

 ***Ping!***

 **[ Congrats. ]**

"What the-" I then woke up from a ringing sound that is coming toward my ears. Opening my eyes as fast as I can, I then greeted to the blue pixelated game rectangular thing.

"Oh, you must be kidding me." I then let out a hollow laugh, "Alright, I'll play," I then said as I then let out a mocking smile. This world is getting crazier and crazier.

"Hm, how about.. **Stats**?" At that, The blue rectangular box is gone and was replaced to a longer version of my own stats.

* * *

 **Name : Ignatius Jacobson Lestrange**

 **Level : 10 [ 87 / 100 ]**

 **Age : 11**

 **Species : Half-Blood.**

 **Hp: 657**

 **Mp: 145 (+ 100)**

 **Str: 27 (+ 20)**

 **End: 25 (+ 10)**

 **Int: 5 (- 10)**

 **Wis: 9**

 **Cha: -20 (- 25)**

 **Luk: 10**

 **SP: 50**

 **Money: 0**

 **Perks: -** _ **Lestrange line +10 End, - 10 Int, - 25 Cha, + 100 MP. Black Madness Trait.**_

 _ **\- X X X line +20 Str. X X X. X X X. Violence Trait. Bloodthirsty trait.**_

 **Traits: Black Madness, Violence, Potty Mouth, Short Temper, Bloodthirsty.**

* * *

"What in the-" Looking at the traits and my Cha, Which I am guessing is Charisma, I then grumble. "Why is it Endurance and my Strength is the only good things? Well, I guess MP is the Mana for magic? And that 100 bonus is maybe a good thing after all. But seriously though, 25 points on my Charisma went like that?" I then frown on the unfairness of the system of this world.

"Hm, Another trait is censored. Maybe because I need to unlock a special skill to see it? Or maybe level, Like any other game that I used to play." I then grumble. Trying to think of plausible causes but my brain then went stop.

"And potty mouth?! Fuck you! Short Temper as well?! Argh!" I then let out a bunch of curses that I know from my last body.

"Also, what's with that name? It is fancy enough that I nearly believe that crazy women perhaps actually care for me for a second," I said but then discard it. Knowing Bellatrix she probably only have her 'Beloved' Dark Lord on her mind and never actually think about me at all.

"Argh!" I then let out another groan. Feeling frustrated because there are so many things that I need to discover about this boy life. Why can I just transmigrated into a normal civilian body?!

"I want to punch someone now.." I then mumble as I unconsciously crack my fingers.

"Wait a minute, **ID Create!** " I then scream out, But nothing come up. "Uh, Maybe I need to put a mana on it?" I then mumble, " **[ ID Create ]** ".

 **-50 Mp.**

"50?! Then that 100Mp bonus is trash!" I then let out a grumble, Looking at the options, All of the options are currently grayed out except the **Lv. 1 - 10.**

"Uhm, I think I will try this one?" I then scratch my head, But then I halt my movement, "I feel like I'm forgetting something.." After a second or so I then shrug. "Nope."

. . .

"Fucking Zombie!" I then scream as I keep punching the zombies left and right. My idiotic brain apparently forgetting to remind me to bring anything that can be used as a weapon.

"Oh, this one is dropping a rusty Iron looking sword?" I then raise my eyebrow as my hand touch the sword that still has guts on it. Somehow the remains of the body didn't actually left and still sticks to the whole road.

Not only that, I also get some money from it. Dollars actually. But the problem is that all the loot is not like what I imagine, because they are formed inside of the guts of the dead bodies.

Wonder if I actually have this skill that is too powerful and with the attack, the body is literally gone to the world. What would happen to the loot? Is it going to pop up on air or just didn't pop up some loot at all?

Sometimes it does have loots, but sometimes they only give me 1 or 5 dollars. But the biggest money I got is that 20 dollars.

Currently, I am holding about 70 something dollar, and I didn't even know how long I have been in this dungeons. Not to mentions, I notice that I heal fast, Which is useful as I forgot to bring any band-aids or some first kit.

Looking at the remains of guts in disgust, I then climb up to the wall and sit in there waiting for some zombies to come up. Looking up at the 'sun', It still has the dark shallow red colored.

"Hm, let's see the loots.." Excitedly I then open up my inventory space. In there I found 1 rusted Iron sword, Zombie teeth, Zombie guts, some clothes and one glowing book.

"My guessing this is what they call skill book?" Looking at the golden glowing books, I then touch it.

* * *

 **Learn Fire Punch?**

 **Y / N**

* * *

"Fire Punch? That sounds so cool!" clicking Y, the book then suddenly turn into a pixelated gold.

"Uh, Let's try it out.." I then an evil smile as I watch 3 zombies walking aimlessly around the red darkness of a world.

" **[ Fire Punch ]** " As I scream out, Then suddenly a fire were formed from my hand, My happiness was on the max until I see how much MP it looks.

 **\- 75 Mp**

"Are you kidding me?!" I then let out a scream.


	2. Professor Snape

Days has been passed, Since then I have been spending my time in the dungeons when my urge to punch someone appears, Sometimes Collin wanders around where I was teleport and come back. How do I know?

That creepy kid actually told me he been waiting for me for about 10 minutes or so for me. But when I was killing the zombies, I feel like it has been longer than 10 minutes.

Thanks to him, I now know that the time we got in the real world and the dungeon is different, or the real world is slower? Or maybe the dungeon is the one is slow? Hm. I feel like my low Int is acting up again.

Not only that, I notice that each time I succeeded in killing the boss I earn $1,000. With that, I kill bosses from level 1 to 4. But I barely can kill the rank 5 because of my low level.

Thinking about my stats, the low and uneven stats. Maybe I should bring it up? As I have the extra stats that I have been saving for this kind of things anyway.

"Yeah, I should've brought it up.." It seems that my leveling pace is a bit too slow to my liking. I only level up to 2 times within 4 days. Putting 15 points into my stats, I then have another brilliant thinking!

As I round up my Str to 50, End to 30, and lastly Int and Wis into 20.

 **[ As your Str reach 50! X X X bless you a ' Minotaur Strength ' ]**

"What- Oh. That's cool. Am I guessing that guy from my dad? Or somehow is my relative? Wait, how should I know it is my father? As maybe it is my mom as well. Or how should I know that the crazy women are truly my mother? What if I'm just another irrelevant relative?" I then take a guess about the unknown blessing I got from some censored game and about my line from the body parent.

* * *

" **[ Stats ] "**

 **Name : Ignatius Jacobson Lestrange**

 **Level : 13 [ 11 / 100 ]**

 **Age : 11**

 **Species : Half-Blood.**

 **Hp: 1,400 (+ 150)**

 **Mp: 500 (+ 100)**

 **Str: 75 (+ 45)**

 **End: 25 (+ 10)**

 **Int: 20 (- 10)**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Cha: -20 (- 25)**

 **Luk: 10**

 **SP: 16**

 **Money: 4,327**

 **Perks:** _ **Lestrange line +10 End, - 10 Int, - 25 Cha, + 100 MP. Black Madness Trait.**_

 _ **X X X line +20 Str. X X X. X X X. Violence Trait.**_

 _ **Minotaur Strength +25 Str +150 Hp.**_

 **Traits: Black Madness, Violence, Potty Mouth, Short Temper.**

 **Skill: Fire Punch**

* * *

" Alright. So basically I grew stronger? Hm, How should I test this out?" I then went into a thinking mode, unlike previously, where my head always clouded and blocked, Now my head feels a little bit open.

"If I try it out in the dungeon I wouldn't know if I am strong enough at all compared to the normal humans. Maybe I should've joined the boxing class? If I'm not mistaken I need to pay 125 bucks per month.." I then scratch my head in puzzlement.

"Uh, I mean, If I join the boxing class I may or may not release all of my unknown and unclear danger to people. And that somehow satisfied me." I then scratch my head in an irritation.

Furthermore about that letter? I decided to not go, Why? Ok. Let's be real, I probably will encounter so many bigots from the light side, which is like 65% of the populations of the Britain wizard.

A son of Lestrange, who actually known to curse, kill and torture their victims? Well, here it is, the unprotected and defenseless son that basically has a big red target in my forehead! Why not we just kill it off? As it is for the greater good anyway.

Yeah. No.

. . .

"You want to join our class." A man who actually has muscle every inch of his body asked me with a deadpan. I then nod.

"Alright kid. I don't know where is your parent, or parents are. But! You must know that you need to pay for it. And once you join, You couldn't just ditch the class because it was too 'harsh'. Got it?" I then nod. The guy then sigh.

Why agreeing with him you may be asked? His level.

 **[ Derrick Harrell ]**

 **[ Lv. 22 ]**

He's like basically the strongest human I've seen. But then again, It may be dubunk as I barely out from the orphanage anyway. The only I was out is that to go to school and I think that's about it.

And church. How could we forgot about the church. A place where I got blessed and my Hp and Mp are increased by 100 for every 2 minutes when I am low on Mana or Hp. Which is awesome to my brain anyway. Not only that, I can gain a secret 'chest' that no one able to see, and the chest contain money and exp.

In the end, the guy asked for 75 dollars. He said he give me a discount as he pities me. Probably he was looking at my bruise and thought I either got bullied or just beaten up and want some revenge or some weird reasons. Even though it was from the monsters that I was wrestling with.

Walking to the gym, I then greeted the square platform of the boxing ring, and many things also that I barely know what's the name is.

"Hm, Alright kid. Punch this for me and show me how you usually punch," He then said, I nod at him. Fisting my fist I then put a force on my muscle and punch the sandbag. At that, suddenly there's a loud sound coming from it.

Feeling the ache on my hand, I then let out a grin. I then punch the sandbag with more force the second time. The third time, fourth time. Until I didn't know how long I have been punching. But my face morphing into a happiness as I watch the sandbag got punched by me.

"Kid! Stop! Kid!" Then a voice woke me up from my delusional killing the zombies. "Uh, sorry." I then said, Derrick then just sigh.

"Ok kid, First. Your way of punching is completely wrong. And second, even though it is wrong, you actually have the strength to back it up. Which is good, I can see a potential in you. But! Look at your hand!" he then screams at me, as I now notice my bleeding knuckle.

"Oh." I then said as I was already numb to the pain anyway. Well, sometimes? As now I think I just feel the burning pain stinging my knuckles.

"Let's get it to fix first," Derrick then said as he brings me to what I believe is the infirmary.

. . .

In the end, he bandages my knuckle. He also apologizes that he didn't know that I can hit like that, and resulted from my knuckle to be scrapped and bleed.

He then gives me a boxing glove and 2 rolls of a bandage. Telling me that if I ever losing any of them, I will be on my own to get a new one and he will not be helping me with it, so basically I notice that he give it for free exclusively this time and if this stuff is gone or broken I require to buy it with my own money. I then shrug and just agreeing with them.

In the end, he shows me how to properly punch and somehow I earn a 'Boxing' skill. And not only that, at the end of the skill, there is a number,

 **Skill: Fire Punch, Boxing - 1**

Moreover, my guessing the number is that the level? Which is great! And besides, I notice that the Fire Punch didn't have a level. Either I didn't achieve any things to create a level yet or that one barely can level up.

I ignore the feeling and just keep practicing.

 **[ Boxing skill Level up! ]**

"Finally.." I then mumble exhaustively as I finish my last punch into the sandbag. Taking the towel, I then sit down and tried to even up my breathing pace.

"Nice job kiddo. Keep it up," Derrick said, I then nod at him and thank him.

. . .

"Mr. Lestrange, I am Professor Snape," The sudden attack hit me with a critical hit to my point of mental health.

 **[ Severus Snape ]**

 **[ Lv. 57 ]**

"Jake, Uh, nice to meet you." I then said. Attempting to not making any more conversations as I could say I am more scared of this guy than the boss from the level 5th dungeon. And that is saying something as I was nearly died to achieved the dungeon level.

He then sneers at me. Mumbling something about like my parent. Which I scoff in the back of my head. 'Like my Parent' my ass. They are crazy, And I am sure that I am the opposite of that.

Or maybe worse to be honest.

. . .

Professor Snape then show me how to teleport to the Diagon Alley, You actually need to pay 50 galleons for that, but because I am a student that is living outside of the country, I only need to pay 5 galleons.

Which I learn that 1 Galleon is actually 25 dollar, and with that, 5 galleon is basically 150 dollar per teleport. Which caused me to scoff. If I don't have this system, I probably couldn't even earn any anyway. And if I were not a student? It will be a whooping 1,250 dollar. Basically, it can dent my bank balance on my stats.

As we reach the Diagon Alley, I was greeted by many robes figure. "Maybe I should've used that ugly robes from that shitty priest to blend in too?" I then snicker as I was actually mocking the dress code that they use. And from the corner of my eyes, I could see Professor Snape is actually rolling his eyes in distaste.

We then reach the Griggot, "Mr. Lestrange need a check on his fault. No keys." Professor snape then said, which caused me to raise my eyebrow at that. The Goblin then nod and pull my finger and prick it with the dagger that I actually didn't notice that was hidden.

And not only that, the Goblin level was a question mark. Which caused me to be wary of my surrounding.

Seeing that I did not flinch at the slight cut on my index finger, the goblin then raise his eyebrow at me. Humph. This cut is nothing to compare with the 3rd boss. A fucking monstrous gigantic grasshopper with a knife looking at the hand.

In the end, I learn that I only have 1 trust fund from the Lestrange. I then asked them if I can go there or not, the answer was positive.

. . .

Looking at the pile of golds, I then wonder. Did Bellatrix actually care about me as a child? That's why she gives me this? Or was this Rodolphus idea? Knowing my species is a half blood. I'm guessing that Bellatrix got knocked up by a muggle, So Rodolphus is out from the idea.

Wait! What if he didn't know then? So that's why he prepare this from me? Uh, no. I should stop thinking about this unrelated topic of my life, Damn ADHD.

Back to the point, "Uh, what's the statistic of the money that is in here again?" I then ask the Goblin beside me,

"You currently have 34,750 Galleons." The Goblin said with a sneer. I then raise my eyebrow at that. 34,750 Galleons? Count me in. Wait, If I'm not wrong they actually made with a pure gold right. What if I sell it to the real world! Buy some materials And sell it back to the Gringott?!

But. I must not be hasty, As it can collapse how the money works in the wizarding world.

But seriously though! "Question, will it be alright if I took all the money here and start an investment to the real world?" I then ask the Goblin, He then looks at me in distaste and cusses in a whisper at me. But he reluctantly nods.

He then gives me a pouch, and all the money is taken.

I put the pouch in my 'pocket'. Or my hidden inventory, I then watch the galleon placed into my bank stats.

. . .

In the end, I finish buying everything including the wand. As for the wand itself, There's no longer taking or challenging the wandmaker himself. As when I receive the wand, it then sparks.

Teleporting back, I then come out from the bathroom. Yes, Bathroom. The teleporter is placed inside of the bathroom.

But as I notice that normal people mostly couldn't see it, probably it is safe to say that they enchanted it so only magical being can only see it.

After I get out of that wizarding world, I then pondering to myself. As I am not old enough to own an apartment or a house to that matter, how should I leave the orphanage?

"Wait a minute! **[ Shop ] !** " I then remember that the system also provides a shop!

In there I notice that they also sell a wand! But not only that, they also sell robes with many effects on it.

But I also notice they sell a pack of 'card'. "Hm, Maybe I should try this," I mumble, as I keep staring at the pack. It actually cost me 350 G or $ 8,750. I unmistakably choose the 350 gallons.

* * *

 **[ Congratulations. You earn ]**

 **Angel Wings ( 1 Day ) [ Mount ]** _ **Uncommon**_

 **Ash Spider [ Pet ]** _ **Common**_

 **Fancy Pudding [ Snack ]** _ **Uncommon**_

 **Fossil [ Reagens ]** _ **Common**_

 **Flashing Dragon Spear [ Wand ]** _ **Ultra-Rare**_

* * *

Looking at the prize, I then realized that this price is like this one game I been playing and waste my money with! It's the Wizard 101!

And as for the pet, If I am not mistaken the pet will 'hatch' in maybe 10 or 9 hours. And the mount? unfortunately that it was only 1 day things! But glancing at my Galleons. Maybe I should sell, uh. The Fossil? Perhaps I can get money with that!

And Angel wings? Count me in!

. . .

In the end, I manage to find a real auctions site. I then posted a picture of my Fossil that I got from the pack that I bought from the system shop and wait for the bid.

I also make an account in there, A account that is linked into the payment info. And my user name on the Auction site is a 'MagicJack'. Which I found hilarious,

At first, there is no bidding was happening. Knowing that I then went back to my bed and put my new laptop that I bought from the shop to my inventory.

. . .

In the morning, I was greeted with the last bid of a whooping 2.5 Million dollar. Which caused me a heart attack. It is an unknown fossil, why is people desperate enough to buy it? Weird.

At the end, I massage the man where to meet. He told me that we can meet up in his office building. In the center of the Empire State Building. Which I just agree.

Thinking about it, if he were looking at my young appearance he might think that he got fooled and cancel the transactions! So I then search for some 'Transformations' in the shop. Mostly they got some monster looking, Trying hard, I finally got it. It said the transformations are for the hybrid of Vampire and human. Which caused me to grew taller and adult looking for a day. I then bought it for 75 Galleons.

Drinking the potions, Suddenly all of my body and my joint on my bones cracking. Screaming in pain, I then didn't notice that all of my screamings has been continued for about 3 or 4 hours straight.

After that, All I see is a black light and I went unconscious.

. . .

All the growing to my body amazed me. My hair went into a long sleek hair which I tied it to the back and creating a low ponytail. My pale complections and also a reddish tint of eyes and a pointy tips on my ears fill the complections on my face.

At the front of the building, I then stare at the building in front of me. "What a rich person.." I then mumble as I fix my hat in my head and pulling the brief case that I bought using the shop close to my holding.

Walking toward the building, I then was greeted by a beautiful female that I believe she is working with the guy who bid and win my Fossil. As she looks like a secretary anyway.

"MagicJack?" She then asked as she watches my briefcase with interested. I then nod at her and unconsciously fixing the sunglasses that I have on me to cover the effect being a hybrid of a mixed being of a human and a vampire that changed my normal eyes color into a bloodshot red with dark reddish tint around it. Well, not really a Vampire I should say, a Dhampir is to be precise for the name as this transformation is a half vampire half human.

. . .

Sitting on the office, I was greeted by a tall man with a divine face. "Ah, MagicJack yes? You have the goods?" He then asked, I nod at him and open my briefcase in front of the man.

"Curious, What type of fossil is this?" The man then mumbles, I then keep my mouth shut as myself didn't know it.

"Ah, My apologize. Mary, Bring the money in." The man said and I warily nod.

 **[ Hephaestus ]**

 **[ Lvl. ? ? ? ]**

I really. Really. Hope. This is not the Hephaestus that I am thinking about.

Looking at the case, I then nod grateful to the man and giving the man a farewell then leave as soon as I can.

"Ah Mr. MagicJack, I hope that we have more time to talk and interact in the future," He then said, Which I got another critical attack on my mental health and slowly nod.

"Sure." I then answer and promptly leaving without looking back at the monster den I just encounter.


	3. Slytherin

After receiving the money, I then decided to not open another pack as it will only bring trouble. But I discard that thought as soon my hand 'accidentally' pressed the **[ Buy Item? ]** button.

I received a furniture, some food, and one wand. Headmaster Death wands the name, Basically, it gives me a death spell that can damage 75 of their Health each hit.

Not only that, it only requires 15 of my Mana! Which is a great deal if anyone may be asked.

I want to equip it to Hogwarts, but frightened I will break a rule or something. As it is truly not looking like a wand despite the name, It resembles like a staff instead.

Thinking about it, I then shrug and decided to equip it. If they warn me, I can just put it into my inventory and use my original wand anyway. But for the moment, I'll keep it in my inventory a bit. Until I reach the dorm room to whichever house I will place, then I will bring it to the real world and use it.

Pulling my suitcase, I then walk toward the bathroom and holding 5 galleons on my right hand, As my left-hand pull the lever.

. . .

Wandering toward the platform 9 ¾ on the King Cross Stations, I then watch in astonishment on how other people couldn't see that a person just run approaching the wall and disappear to nothing.

But then again, Maybe there is a truly magic barrier.

And what a horrible taste of fashion they use, Ignoring the clump of the family who is arguing near the wall. I then start to run toward the wall following other people.

Then the red train greeted me, It was an amazing sight. People also buzzing from one to another. Looking at the parent that is currently kissing their kids goodbye I then let out a dark grumble.

I miss my real parent.

. . .

On the train, I then decided to just sit and never really talk to anyone. And just read a book from one of the lists. Some people ask me if it was alright if they were to sit in here and I nod, but that's about it.

As I don't actually know if it were safe to talk to any of them and manage to be friend with some of them, and then suddenly with them knowing my last name? Ha! Nope.

The train ride was going for hours. So I decided to take a nap and ignore the whole conversations that the group of people that just become friends.

. . .

Watching the group of student, I then raise my eyebrow at it. As the student populations were actually tons of them, If they were said that the student on here is thousand of it, I actually believed it!

"Lestrange, Ignatius." Professor McGonagall then said, Some people then quieten. Cursing to myself, I then walk toward the chair with the hat on it.

 _'My my, what a unique brain. Hm, Ah- I see. Do you strive to become strong yes? Ah! Yes. Brave! Really brave! But at the same time, you are really cunning. Not needing a friend but an Ally you say? Ah! I know a perfect House for you! And it is -'_

 **"Slytherin!"**

At that, not many people clap, but it was mostly the Slytherin side. Letting another sigh, I walk toward the table where the green and silver were placed.

Scanning for a place to sit, I then found one. Sitting on the spot, I then thank the guy next to me who actually scoot over and let me sit.

"Thanks," I then whisper. He then just laugh and nod at me. "Welcome to the Slytherin, Lestrange." He then whispers to me. I nod at him.

 **[ Ravier Rowle ]**

 **[ Lvl. 8 ]**

Looking at his level, and compared it to most of the Slytherin on the table, It seems that the normal level is started from 2 till 14.

My head then curiously looking around me, And my guessing was right. The highest level is actually 14. Which is from the Ravenclaw side and some of them my own house.

And at the Hufflepuff side, The highest was 12 and for the Gryffindor the highest is actually 13 also. Which makes me confused, Because base on the logically way of thinking, their house was, a Gryffindor, The Gryffindor, are supposed to be having more level than others. As they were known as brash and brave. So more exp point as the hero that saves the damsel in distressed. I mean, if it is using the game logic though.

And that actions actually can earn exp, if killing were included. But oh well, It's Gryffindor fault. It's not like they know how to see the level anyway.

And as for the Ravenclaw side, Maybe they level up so high because they got it from books or forbidden books that give them a knowledge and exp? Maybe,

For the Slytherin side, They probably were thought by a tutor since kids as most of the dark side family that strive their kids to be the best so their face won't tarnished. Or so I thought by the movie and the books anyway.

Last but not least, the Hufflepuff. I didn't actually read about them more than I read most of the fanfictions. Hm, They actually loyal to the right person? That's why they got the EXP? Or they are so loyal to that person they willing to kill for revenge causing them to gain EXP.

Wait a minute, why am I thinking about this anyway? Urgh. ADHD.

. . .

In the end, I conduct that I am in the same year as Harry Potter. Looking at his level, It's actually 2. The lowest of the most level the first year had. But then again, knowing who he will fight each year. The Boss. His level probably will grow faster than me if I didn't start to do dungeons each and every single day, plus every week. Or when I got time, to be honest with myself.

The food was actually good, and I can see that they boost some of my Int and Mp for minutes. Knowing that I then slyly put some of the food into my inventory. Hoping for up there, that when Dumbledore make the food magically disappear, mine in the inventory wouldn't disappear also.

At the end, when Dumbledore snap his finger, no food in my inventory magically disappear.

And so, the Slytherin Perfect, or basically the leader of the house then led us toward our way.

The password is 'Pureblood'. Which kind of dumb, Why would you make a password that is actually easy to guess? And base on the bigots and how stuck up they are, any half-blood or muggle-born basically can guess this.

Oh well, not my problem.

Professor Snape then starts to talk about rules and stuff. And apparently, the first year never allow walking alone, as it is dangerous to do so because of the most upperclassmen of other houses will actually target you and bully you.

I nod at that, as it seems logical anyway.

And that we aren't allowed to fight each other, Outside the dorm though, as we can apparently settle whatever that is in need to be settled in this dorm. Because Image is basically more important, I think that's what Professor might need to imply.

Then he points on which and which corridor is the female dorm and which is the male dorm. What makes me confused is that Male wasn't allowed on the female side, but the female is actually allowed on the male site.

Feminism I hear. But then again, I was once a female.. Which still hurt my pride each time I took a shower with this body.

And knowing that the age of this body and other people in the dorm, They probably prevent a dog on a heat to enter such a maiden room. So the female that is actually will enter the dog on a heated den!

Good reasoning thought professor!

. . .

Looking at the dorm, It was actually not that bad. The king size bed were actually placed in the middle with a big rug with Slytherin symbols on it. The wallpaper actually colored dark green with a tint of silver as a vine as a pattern.

The rug also colored green, but much lighter compared to the wall.

All in all, They actually look good. "Wish my dorm back then like this," I then let out a mumble, Then I look at the door where I'm guessing that is for the bathroom.

But what greeted me is that the door leads to a big dressing room with my suitcase placed on the side.

"Oh my, What kind of an 11 years old child need this big of a dressing room?" I then scoff. Then suddenly I see another door, "I hope this is the bathroom.." I then let out a hollow laugh. Rich people this day.

Opening the door, It was actually a bathroom. It got a big place to bath and a place to shower. Then the toilet was in such a luxurious looking, as the color is black with the rimmed of gold.

The mirror that greets me actually surprised me. It was a huge mirror with silver snakes as a rimmed.

"What an ugly face!" I scream out, Looking at this face I got, It explains why Professor Snape sneers at me and call me like my parents! It was actually an insult!

Base on my high intelligence, why am I weren't able to detect that insult?! Well, maybe it wasn't that high, to begin with anyway.

"Hm, should I actually increase my Cha?" I then start to think about it, If it is up, What is used for anyway? Picking up chicks? Hell no, I was actually a female and straight. But getting a body of a male? I still not sure how to use my gender.

Wait, a genius idea! I can be a trans!

But then again, did the pureblood community will accept that? And I'm sure, with this period that the Harry Potter started, Transgender is actually not really welcome. On the muggle side though,

But what about the Wizarding side? Maybe they actually would mind.

Although! They have an olden day minded. Argh! Why is this really hard? You know what, for the rest of my year until I can be trans, I will call myself Genderly Confused!

Or maybe I can be a closet trans? But, It will be actually useless, as I want people to know me as a female anyway.

And talking about a female! I need to fix that face!

And so, I put all of my stats to my Cha. Resulting my Cha to -4. It's still better anyway. And for my face,

I will use makeup!

 **[Makeup Kit ] - $ 175**

 **[ Beginner of Make-up Skill Book ] - $ 2,500**

As I expected. A skill book is actually expensive, and knowing the number of my money, I actually still buy it either way.

The makeup kit actually can be considered cheap, Because it contains any kind of brush, Foundations, packs of eyeshadow, mascara, packs of lipstick and lipgloss, and then highlighter and other stuff.

Oh. Maybe I should buy a wig too?

Perhaps I should be considering my plan to be a trans. As that's the only gateway to be a female, Either that a surgery to be a female. Or a gender potion! HA!

Why I haven't think about that? But yeah, Let's see if they have any Gender Potions on the shop.,

 **[ Gender Changing Potion ] - $ 75,000,000**

"What the fuck?!" I then start to curse into many languages that I know. "You know what, You still have much future around you to gain that money. Besides, I'm still at Hogwarts, and they will question me on how I change my gender, and the dorm too.. The dorm problem will be a big trouble. Also, I need to buy a new uniform anyway, and that's a hassle." I then start to reassure myself.

In the end, I devour the skill book and my brain starts to be filled with how the makeup can be used.

But before that, I then start to put my clothes from my suitcase to the dressing room and buy more other clothes from the shop.

The shop is actually so useful! It got everything that I need for, and they only need my money to accomplished that!

Looking at the big mirror placed in the middle of the dressing room, I then have a weird but genius thought.

Buying this one dress and heels, I then buy a long but wavy dark lock of a wig. Then I proceed to using it while I use my makeup,

The dress that I bought actually cost me a whopping $ 1,400. But it was not an ordinary dress, It actually giving an extra +15 Cha! So basically $ 1,400 is a small matter of money.

After finishing my highlight to my cheek, I then start to stand and walk sassily to the mirror,

"Holy, That's a cute one!" I then said, as my face is basically changed. The power of makeup I tell you. And with the long wig that is actually were placed into a messy braid, I can say that I create a cute kid!

"If only.." I then whisper in sadness.

. . .

Weeks has been started in a good way, I can finally control my anger now by come and go to the dungeon and start to maniacally kill and torture those poor zombies.

Fun fact. The brain actually can release stress. Literally. Just keep squishing it for an hour, it'll help.

I also manage to kill the fifth boss, using gears that I bought from the shops which cost me hundreds and thousands of money, and also the skill books that I bought it too.

In the end, my money only 2,201,652.

Which is ok, as it helps me to kill the bosses from the dungeon. But the sixth boss the one that I am now stuck at.

The classes at Hogwarts actually not bad, They help me increase my Int and my Wis. And what surprised me, divinations is actually sometimes increased my Luk!

With my, Int is now 24, my Wis 25 and my Luk is now 13 I can say I am the strongest in the first year. Or the second, when Harry continuously beating up Voldemort.

Moreover, no, I don't actually join in Draco goons nor I try to join Harry goons. I am joining my own goons. Which basically consisted by me, myself and I.

In the corner, reading a novel that I bought from the shop that cost me between 10 to 25 dollar each book.

Sometimes the upperclassmen mentioning me being in the wrong house as they always found me sitting in the common room doing nothing except sitting and reading.

I then just shrug and continued to read my Web Novel that is already completed and translated into English.

After that, I just continued my unfinished Homework or any Essay that each professor gave to me. Then I went into my room and practicing my makeup.

Then either that, I practice my weaponry skill by using the spear or the sword I bought from the shop itself.

I also bought the pack using the galleons. I actually gain 2 robes, 1 wand that actually shaped like a bow, a fossil and 'Fire Essence rock'. Which caused me to be in a happy mood and post it to the auctions house.

The fire essence rock and the fossil.

I put in the descriptions about the fossil is that the animal is unknown, and for the fire essence rock I put in the descriptions that I found it inside of the cave on the unknown mountain.

The bid lasted for 24 hours then suddenly I got a notification once more time from 'Blacksmith'.

"It's that Hephaestus guy.." I then wryly sigh as I found he bid the highest to my only two items. He actually increases the money for the fossil to be 2.7M, while the fire essence is for 1.5m.

But then suddenly a thought broke the fantasy of getting money with the real world. As I am actually at England, Maybe I can buy like a minion that actually can get the power of teleport?

What minion is that though?

Let's see, the shop is magnificent and all godly anyway. Perhaps the shop has something that might be working for me.

 **[ Vampire Elder ] - 1,750,000**

 _A Vampire that is an elder to one coven but was killed by the Paladin of the church. He is ready to serve with his fullest power to his master if it can be the only price to get a revenge for his entire coven._

Aha! I get it. Which is quite expensive, but still though. I then pressed 'Buy' then suddenly a scroll come up to me, it just said that 'Scroll of Slave'. Which make me scrunch my eyebrow at that, but ignore it and read the whole print and not missing a single word of it.

Then I sign it by pressing **[ Yes ]** , and the contract dissolved.

"Hello, Master," A man that looks 30 or 40 then said as his silver sleek hair was tied into the back, And as he speaks, I can see a fang on his teeth.

. . .

In the end, I told the introductions to him. I learn that he indeed can teleport and I told him that he need to teleport to New York on the USA and give him the address just in case he lost. Which he lightly roll his eyes toward me.

Giving the two item that I put into the briefcase, I then tell him that just give the item and received the money from the guy. Give a light talk then just leave.

The guy, whom I call Sebastian nod at me and dissolved into the darkness.

I then message the Blacksmith saying that I am currently out of the country and one of my men will take care of the items. He then answers in a second which just answers, 'Sure.'.

Walking toward the hallway, I then decided to go to the library as I might learn about something new from it.

"Hey, Lestrange, Where do you think you're going?" A guy then asked, I look to my left and I see a group of Slytherin upperclassmen rising their eyebrow at me.


	4. Bodyguard

"Uh, the library?" I then said as what they were saying is actually an obvious thing in the world.

"We know, but remember the rule, You can't just walk around alone and expect nothing happen," The guy then said, I then shrug at him.

"C'mon, We will bring you there, Just remember. Follow us in the back this time. Got it?" He then warns as he remembers that last time I accidentally went alone and ignore his warning.

"Uh, sure.." I then said, The other upperclassmen then laugh in amusement as soon as they see my given up face.

. . .

In the end, I was guided by the other Slytherin upperclassmen to the Library. I thank them by giving 1 galleon each to them, Which they smirk and thank me. I then nod.

Walking toward the library, I then see the redhead, bushy hair and the Harry Potter himself. Basically the Golden Trio.

Ignoring Ron sneers, I then walk and search for a book. I then found this one interesting book called, "Beginning of the Dark Magic". The book I could say a little too big for my size, but I nevertheless bring it in and placed it into the table anyhow.

Studying the book, I then hear a hush from the Golden Trio. If I'm not wrong, The first year is that the Voldemort and that mirror.

Oh well, not my problem anyway.

"No Hermione! He's evil!" I then hear a harsh murmur, then a foot walking toward my way.

Seeing a shadow, I then look up. It's Hermione.

 **[ Hermione Granger ]**

 **[ Lvl. 4 ]**

"May I help you?" I then said, as I shut the book and pay attention to her. She then raises her eyebrow at me, "I notice that you are different from the entire Slytherin." She then said as her tone filled with the 'I know everything'.

"Same goes to you," I then retort, "Now, if you come here just by telling me this, Please leave. I need a space to read peacefully." I then said, And start to ignore her and open the book one more time,

"Pardon me, Let me rephrase that. We are searching for something, and base on your attitude and your actions, I believe that you can help us with finding the truth." She then once again said,

"Hn, Why should I?" I then ask, as Ron in the back asking the same question to Hermione.

"You don't really care about the House Rivalry no? I notice that you constantly are alone in every class and favor to do an individual project then the group project. Which conclude that you don't care concerning the people around you and only your individual gain interest, not only that, I notice the way you look at me and basically everyone is the always the same. Disinterested and Indifferent. And that summed up of you not caring about blood purity nor dark or light." She then rants,

"So?" I then asked,

"So? Hmph. I know that you already know everything I want anyway, But let me be blunt. I want you to actually help us doing this research! And not only that-" She then start another rant which caused my head to hurt and it seems that Harry has enough of her.

"We get it, Hermione. But he's- He's! A Slytherin!" Harry then said, Which I nod,

"Yes, exactly. I am a Slytherin and I don't do this," I then gesture the three of them, "Thing. And if you guys can excuse me, I will be leaving. As my escort is here," I said as I point at the upperclassmen of the Slytherin that currently watching the golden trio with malice.

"By the way, The answer is Philosopher Stone. Your welcome,"

I nod at them and put the book back, Then I walk toward the group of guys.

"Well then, Our little Lestrange is actually popular with the Golden Trio, Eh?" I then raise my eyebrow at that,

"He's just kidding Lestrange, But still. Remember, You are a Slytherin. We don't associate ourself with _Gryffindor_. Got it?" I then nod at him, "Obviously," I said with a scoff. The guys then laugh.

Reaching the common room, I then give them 1 galleon each once more. If this keeps going, I need to finish my investment and gaining more Galleons soon.

"Thanks," I then said, The guys then let out a laugh, "No problem Lestrange, If you need us, Just tell us again. We love working with ya," He then said, I nod.

Sitting in the common room, I then pull another novel that I didn't manage to finish. From the side of my eyes, I can see Draco, and his goons then Blaise and his goons were talking about something.

I then unconsciously shrink to the corner and blend in with the darkness.

Thanks, Sebastian

. . .

The trade that was going on between Blacksmith and Sebastian was a success. Looking at the money right now, I then tell Sebastian to put $2 Million on my trust fund to the Goblin. Which he nods at me and gone to the Gringott I'm guessing and exchanged my money for Galleon.

Sebastian also specifies that if I were by any chanced to have more of the rocks and the fossils, just contact The Blacksmith and he will give me a good amount of money for it.

I then shrug at it and proceeded the daily base of my life. Looking at myself in the mirror, I then let a winning smile. Every day I'm getting more beautiful and beautiful each moment. Thanks to my stupid and rash decision on my life, The stats that I earn from 3 level, which contain 15 stats were placed into my Cha!

Not only that, By applying a right amount of foundations and light blush and tint of lipstick, I manage to gain extra +5 Cha on the makeup! And I look way cuter without my make up anyway.

But still.

Looking at the new dress that I bought with a blond wig that I use, I then start twirling it left and right. "Do you think this is prettier or the redhead one?" I then ask Sebastian, Who is currently holding some of my dress. He then starts to size me up.

"This one Master," He said with his face still flat as a board and no emotions can be detected from it.

"Ok," I said, "Should I use this when we go shopping?" I then ask him, Which we should be going now, but I still couldn't seem found a right dress yet. Sebastian then just nod.

In the end, I use the black dress with some cute hat matching with my blond locks.

We then go to the Diagon Alley to shop for whatever things I actually don't need and can enjoy being rich and a female for once.

Though, it was actually Sebastian Idea, As he notices I always dressed up like a female in the dorm he then thought that it will be simple to dressed up as a girl outside the dorm as no one will notice me anyway.

I then agree, Why? Because I always wasting my Saturday and Sunday either on the Dungeon or at the dorm alone. With my female dressed up and reading whatever book that is actually interested me.

Walking with my high heels and the cute umbrella that is matching the Victorian dress that I just bought for 2,500 dollars, I watch many interesting things that the Diagon Alley are showing on the windows of the many and many shops.

At first, I was actually worried about Sebastian walking around with the sun blasting thru, but he consults me saying that there is a ring that can prevent it. Cost me a sum of galleons, but I managed to buy it.

"Oh! Sebastian! Look at that broom!" I then squeal with happiness. I also pitch my voice so it can match with a female one, Sebastian, Who is beside me just nod.

"Let's go there and buy it!" I then greedily said, Closing the umbrella as soon I enter the shop, Sebastian beside me then hold it.

"Oooh," I then let out an awe sound looking at the broom in front of me. It actually does look magnificent in real life, And not only that, I think because other people keep praising it, my body automatically think that it is that godly looking.

"Did young Miss want to buy it?" Sebastian then asks, We two actually agree that when I am in my female facade, He should call me Mistress or Young Miss. Even though I prefer young Miss anyway.

"Yes!" I then scream out, Sebastian then nods at me. After that, Sebastian walking toward the owner. They were talking about something, Then the guy let out a smile and shook his hand.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Did you get it? Did ya?" I then ask as I pull his tailcoat. Sebastian then let out a chuckle, "Yes young Miss, I did," As soon as he said that, I then let out a winning smile.

"Where should we go next, Young Miss?" At that, I let out a shrug. But still skipping toward the unknown shop that we will raid.

. . .

The shopping spree was lasting for about 6 hours. My feet ending up sore because of the heels, But Sebastian was nicely massaging my feet.

We manage to spend about 1,357 gallons. And that was the biggest spend I have eternally done, Well except Sebastian of course. But most of them were because I bought the Firebolt. Which cost me a whopping 1,000 galleons. And to be fair, Sebastian manage to haggle with the owner, so it's a great deal.

And the rest were shopping on furniture or clothes.

Which Sebastian and I agree that we need to buy our own house. Or a Villa.

Sitting down to the chair inside of my dorm, I then let Sebastian play with the wig hair that is currently colored jet black.

Looking in the mirror in front of me, I then sigh. "Sebastian, Why is my luck is so rotten? Not only that I apparently died young, but I also sent into a wrong gender.." I sulk, Sebastian who currently braiding the hair, Just chuckle.

"I mean, what if I like somebody? If it is a girl, I will be feeling wrong about it, and if it were a boy? The society will not agree with it." I then grumble some more. Sebastian, Like a good butler he is, just nod at me and continued the braiding.

"Are you hungry young Miss?" He then asked, Thinking about it for a while, I nod at him.

He then finishing my braiding then nod at me, while teleporting to god know where to get my food.

But as soon he leaves, I then heard a knocking at my door.

"Oh shit." I then let out a whisper, Looking at my get up, My female girly get up, I then suddenly got scared. As no one actually bothers to knock on to my door nor coming to my dorm either,

"I'll be there in a minute," I then scream out, Not hearing another knock, I then go to my dressing room and pull up my wig that got some awesome braid from Sebastian and erases my make up with the makeup remover fastly and sloppily.

After that, I then change my clothes to a proper one. Looking in the mirror, I let out a sigh of disappointment. Why am I a male anyway?

Finishing my useless thought, I then walk toward the door. But before unlocking it, I look at the dorm if there's any trace of me being a female. And there is none. So I let out a sigh.

"Yes?" I then asked, Looking at the face, I was greeted by Blaize Zabini and Theodore Nott.

 **[ Blaize Zabini ]**

 **[ Lvl. 7 ]**

 **[ Theodore Nott ]**

 **[ Lvl. 5 ]**

Uh oh.

. . .

"Please sit down," I said as I gesture the two of the uninvited people to sit on the sofa that I just bought from the shopping.

"Thank you," Zabini said, Which I nod.

"Hm, Dragonhide? Nice choice. I heard that it was expensive," Nott then nonchalantly said, Which I shrug.

"Not really, 150 galleons." I then shrug,

"Really? Is that your whole allowance or your family bought it for you?" Zabini then asked, From his tone, It seems he wants to interrogate me.

Did he come here to make sure who's kid I am or what? Or maybe he wants to see the worth of me and try to recruit to his 'goons'? Hm, Weird.

"Hm, you could say allowance," I then shrug. Which caused Nott to raise his eyebrow.

"Woah, Nice! Mine is not that many compared to you, I only earn 100 each month.." He then let out a grumble. Which I scoff, Only?! That only is basically a lot! Spoiled rotten kid.

"Yes Lestrange, We were actually wondering, Who is your parent anyway?" Zabini then asked I raise my eyebrow at that questions.

"And why exactly?" I asked back,

"Ah, nothing big actually, No worry if you are not comfortable to answer the question, As we-" Zabini then got cut by Nott who actually screaming,

"Is that a Firebolt?! You have a FIREBOLT?! THE FIREBOLT?!" Nott then screamed while touching my newly bought expensive broom. Which I kind of feel disturbed as he keeps touching the broom in a weird way.

"Uh, Yes. Cost me a fortune but I manage to got it," I then said as I tried to pry MY broom from his hand. Causing him to grumble and keep looking at my broom in a really disgusting eye.

"Ah, a fortune indeed," Zabini then said as his eyes glint.

"That was quite lucky of you Lestrange, to gain a Firebolt. The Firebolt!" Nott then said as he exasperates 'The' on the Firebolt multiple times already. I nod at him,

"Yes, Lucky.." I then answer, Zabini then somehow chuckle at that.

"And it is from your trust fund, no?" At that, I scrunch my eyebrows. "Yes?" I then said.

At that Zabini then let out a laugh. "Truly, You are Bellatrix Lestrange, son! I knew it!" Which Nott then warily looking at me, "You are actually sane though,".

"What part is it sane Nott, from his lips I can see a tint of lipstick, And his skin, It seems that it once have a powder placed on it. And his eyes, I notice that the eyelash is much bolder and thicker than usual. Which means, He actually once wearing a makeup not too long ago." He then said with a weird smirk on his lips.

"What, how-" I then want to ask, but he then continued.

"Your clothes seem to be messily put, Causing your tie 15 degrees tilted to the right. The socks that you are currently wearing is uneven and the way you do your hair is just a messily locks. Not only that, The robe is unmatched to the short you currently wearing. Oh, and your nail. The nail polish is still there." He then chuckles.

Looking at my nail, It is indeed still sparkly red. I then let out many strings of curses, "And I just have been leaving you for mere minutes, Young Miss," Then Sebastian's voice come up from behind me.

"Uhh, Sebastian. I'm sorry.." I then whimper as I feel like I fail him in some way. Also, The clothes faults were blamed to my depend on Sebastian since I got him. So it's a rusty skill.

Sebastian then ignores the two uninvited shocked guest and show me a delicious looking food, "Oh my," I then said.

"Freshly from France, my Young Miss," He said. I then nod at him and thank him, and ignoring that he just called me "Young Miss".

He then looks at my hair and I can sense a little bit of disappointment, But then it disappeared as if it were never there before.

"Thank you, Sebastian!" I said as I munch on the parfait. Then I remember that someone is there other than Sebastian and I.

"Oh, Uh. Continued," I then said as I keep eating the deliciously made parfait.

"Uh, Let me rephrase what Blaise want, He wants you to join our team," Nott then said as he watches me eating the parfait. Then Zabini let out a muttering about idiots and something that I quite not got.

"I- I actually don't know, I like it like this. Alone, with no responsibility to hold," I then politely decline.

"I don't take a no as an answer, Lestrange. You may not notice, But the upperclassmen that you have been pay for the fee, quite a fortune indeed to be henchmen, of the escort actually keep blocking all the other factions to invite you to theirs. And it is has been hard enough to find where your dorm is placed, and not only that, each time we knock it seems no one is there." Zabini then let out a growl,

"Uh, Ok?" I then said,

"Stop with that eating, and please for the love of Merlin listened to me." Zabini then said. I raise my eyebrow at that. "Alright," I answer to amuse him, which I give the Parfait back to Sebastian.

Which I whisper to Sebastian he can eat some if he wants. He then let out a smile but still holds the parfait in his hand. Ignoring Nott watchful eyes.

"I know, But I don't want to I'm fine with this current style," I then repeat my own answer but with a better phrasing. In my head though, not sure if it is better on Zabini.

"Lestrange. Listen. This is Slytherin, You cannot be alone without no factions. Look at Malfoy, He is with the two idiots and Parkinson. Greengrass, she is with that half-blood and the idiot brute. And what about you? You are currently alone-" Zabini then continued to rant.

. . .

In the end, I join Zabini little 'factions'. He also told me by joining his, He needs to know me personally and not leaving a single thing about my life. He also made a pact, or an unbreakable vow to not share it with another party.

Zabini and Nott then start to tell about themself.

I learn that Zabini actually a killer in making because his mother line of the family, Then I learn that Nott is actually death eater on making. Which I let out an eyebrow, like that so-called 'secret' actually not a secret at all. It was just a plain obvious shit.

So I just tell them that I was adopted by some unnamed family and I have a hobby dressing up as a girl. As that was actually obvious shit right now. And no, I was not thinking to tell any secret to them any time soon,

Zabini and Nott then just shrug and accept it, They even ask me if they can see my female persona. Which I scoff, and agree.

Now, there are already 3 people who personally know me and sees me with my female facade.

Still, don't know how to feel about Nott calling me beautiful in the facade though, Even got Zabini agreeing with him.

. . .


	5. The Camp

The year then flows fast, I join Zabini group, but even then the upperclassmen still escort me to wherever I go. And like always, I still give them 1 galleon each per escort.

Which caused Zabini mumble in his breath about how I keep wasting my money recklessly.

Gryffindor then wins the house cup from a slight chance of winning from the Slytherin point.

Which causing Nott and Blaize agree on something, which pretty rare, but the two of the unholy alliance said that they could smell a foul play. I then shrug at that as they actually may be rather right about it.

And the business that I have been doing? I succeed tons from Blacksmith, I even sell some of the equipment! He also gives a fair pay and all, Causing my bank balance up the chart!

Now the money that I have on Gringott actually tons! And the Goblin was actually surprised and ask me if I want to open a personal bank instead, Which I agree. Causing them to be much more respectful to me. A little, as they still sneer at me about something idiots.

I am not an Idiots! Why did people keep assuming I am? My Int for my intelligence actually at higher than average level! Or that's what Sebastian said anyway.

I then bought a mansion, cost me actually a whopping 250,000 Galleons, But I manage to buy it with the persistence of the goblins and Sebastian.

The Goblin then offer to sale house elves, I, of course, say no to it. I want something loyal to me, and I believe a house elf is not, Have you seen Dobby? Yea he is loyal to Harry but to Malfoy? Nope. I know they abuse them and some sappy things, But the point is that their loyalty can be changed.

And I personally don't like that.

I like something that can be loyal to me. And only me. Selfishly to be said,

So I bought 'slaves' from the shop. Sebastian suggested a coven of Vampire, as that was all he ever dream of, beside the dark revenge things, is a coven of his own, He also promises that this time he will not fail to protect The Coven this time. I then shrug back then and agree with him.

We waste about 150,000 Galleons on 15 on an elite vampire and another 2 lower level elder that cost me 60,000 galleon for the two of them. Sebastian thinking is that the two lower level elder Vampire can pretend as my adopted parents, while we get a house under their name.

Plus! not only that, they will have another use. And that is to take over all my business stuff. Which I shrug at that and tell Sebastian that he is free to use the money on the Gringott.

Which he then suggest that I should open another bank account on the muggle world. But under the 'Parents' last name. I then shrug and agree with him. He then converts some money from Griggot and changes it to the normal dollar.

With his vampire magic, He manages to fool the bank with a fake ID and some fake birth stuff and gain an account under the name of Alec Erasmus Luther and Victoria Genevieve Luther. And their only son Ignatius Jacobson Luther.

Oh and apparently the Luther now placed as the top 50 wealthiest family name list on the World. Causing the two parents busy with parties for all kind of stuff. The tea party, Meeting party, Greeting party, 100th marriage party, Pets birthday party, A wild party, A formal party and other kinds of parties that the rich people spend money on.

While the new parents are busy partying, Sebastian manages to make the two Vampire that is currently posing as my adopted parent adopt me from the orphanage, causing people surprised that the rich and noble looking pair of the couple wants to adopt an unfairly looking son.

"Should have known that the Gryffindork won," Zabini, who actually sitting beside me sneers. And that actually brought me back from the real world.

Damn ADHD!

. . .

"Remember to send us owl alright Lestrange," Zabini said as he pats my back and walks toward whom I guess his mother. I nod at him, Nott then didn't say anything but pat my back and go to his own family.

I then stand alone, Sebastian, who actually left me alone say that he actually need to do something and will send my 'Parent' to pick me up. And it actually will be the debut of the two Elder Vampire as my parent anyway, he implied.

"They haven't arrived yet, sweety?" As I wait, I then hear a sweet and melodic, but can sense malice from the voice. I look back,

 **[ Yemaya Zabini ]**

 **[ Lvl. 67 ]**

I then see a tall but beautiful lady, Who actually with Blaize in his back wearing an apology of a face.

"Ah, yes." I then said, and hoping the two Elder Vampire better be here fast, I feel in danger with this woman beside me, Even though my level already 30 something, I feel like it's still not enough to defend myself!

"Ignatius, yes?" She then asks with the smile that I believe can kill me, I nod at her. "Yes Ma'am," I answer politely.

"Polite I see, Like your father. You have the eyes of your mother dear, and still have that pouty lips I see, I remember when you were once a babe in your mother hand," She then said, Which I raise my eyebrow at that. From my expression, it seems it was not only me that was surprised. As Zabini eyebrow seems twitchy.

"Uh, yes." I then answer.

"We don't know what happens to your fate after Bellatrix and Dolohov were in the prison you see, But now, It seems that you are adopted in some family," She then said, but from the way she mentions 'some family' it hold a little leaning toward it and making it seems like it was nothing.

"Ah, Yes. Luckily he is adopted by our family," Then an elegant yet cold voice can be heard. Alec, who wears a black and rimmed with a black suit the walk with his cane with the air of nobility. And Victoria, who's beside him was wearing a simple yet elegant coat and smiling at him.

"Ah, If I'm not wrong, Luther yes? My, What a coincidence to meet one of the newly multimillionaire couples," Ms. Zabini then said, Which causing the two parent chuckle.

Ms. Zabini eyes then glint as she watches Alec in great interest, "Sadly you are taken," She said with a seductive smile to Alec, and gesture Zabini to leave with her.

"What the fuck," I let out a shocked whisper, There have been too many pieces of information I receive already!

And Alec already 'Married' with Elizabeth anyway, why would she- Ah. Yea, she's known as the Black Widow. Of course,

Maybe I am an Idiot after all.

. . .

Sitting on the chair on the living room placed at Luther Manor, I then play with the nail on my hand.

"Young Miss, Someone outside seems to know young Miss and want to talk to young Miss." A vampire who is dressing as a maid said, I then nod at her and standing up.

"Alright, Let's see who it is," I mumble, But from the side of my eyes I can see a movement from the shadow. Proving that I have my bodyguard with me. Kind of nice of Sebastian, for him to guard me even though I am actually inside of the manor.

Oh shit, It's Collin. What the fuck, How did he?

Is he a stalker or something? Creepy.

"Collin?" I then asked, The same face of a wimpy kid then greeted my vision. Oh, why the fuck,

"Jack? Why- Why are you dressing up like a girl?" Collin then ask, I then shrug at him,

"Why not? Besides, The family want a daughter anyway," I then said, using the two Elder Vampire as an excuse,

Somewhere on the stacks of mountains that are consisted of paperwork, two vampires then sneeze.

"Oh, uh. Are- Are you interested in summer school?" He then asks, Which I raise my eyebrow at that,

Thinking about my life, It seems that I have been lazy as soon I bought many OP bodyguards and people that are loyal to me. They even can go to the dungeons and earn me stuff that can sell to the real world by my parents.

So basically I got no purpose anymore and just being a couch potato and watching the news.

"Sure, Let me ask my parents," I then said, Collin then nod frantically and give me a business card.

"Oh shit," I mumble, as I know what this card means.

Why am I so stupid and never actually put two and two together to get an answer!

I am an IDIOTTTT!

I now know who's my parent side is, and what Half-blood means! It's not a half muggle half wizard! It's a Half mortal and Half god!

. . .

In the end, I decide to go, which caused Sebastian to sigh and mumble another 'mischief' and other stuff. But confirming my perks about my mysterious parent, Minotaur strength and that Violent stuff, It's either the female one Belladonna or the male one. But confirming that my mother is actually Bellatrix.

Obviously, My Father side is frigging Ares.

 **[ Congratulations on confirming your Father side! ]**

 **[ +250 Exp ]**

Looking at the tons Exp, I then cheer inside of my head. I just level up 3 times! As my current point was 76, adding 250 I can gain 3 level to level it up!

"Congratulations Young Miss," Sebastian then congratulate me, I then smile at him as my thanking.

"The God of War Ares is my father, can you believed it, Sebastian?" I then said in happiness, More power I can smell.

"With young Missus temper and strength, Yes we can believe it Young Miss, Remember when Young Miss accidentally broke the vase just by tapping it? Or when the bubble from the bath is gone and you went berserk to the Dungeon?" A maid who is passing by giggle and said. Which caused me to pout,

"Agree with Lethia there Young Miss," Sebastian then said to continue to make fun of me.

"You guys a bully.." I then pout, besides, the vase was too weak. And the bubble. Uh, I- I was on my period?

"The vase was actually Indeed fragile Young Miss, But it was costing a fortune as it was directly from Ancient Rome. Imported. Madam favorite." Lethia then said as if she was reading my mind.

"No Young Miss, I am not reading your mind. Your face is really easy to read," She then let a "Fufufu" creepy laugh.

"But, Young Missus needs to caution," I then raise my eyebrow to Lethia, "What do you mean?" I then ask her.

"What she means is that young Miss need to be careful of the surrounding, Remember young Miss business partner? If I am correct his name is Hephaestus no? That name is one of the gods that are-" As Sebastian trying to warn me, I then cut him.

"Blacksmith!" I then scream out in a fright, Which Sebastian then nod at me. "Why am I so blind? The answer is always in front of me!" I then grumble on my stupidness.

. . .

In the end, I arrived at the place where the business card was named. There was no Minotaur that will greet me, nor there is another monster either. Causing me to shrug.

Probably it was Sebastian doing,

And as for Sebastian, he is currently hiding on my shadow. How did I know? I see him melting into my own shadow, causing me to have a little heart attack.

I was scared that Sebastian couldn't go in because of the Barrier, But it was gone as my feet manage to enter the camp.

" _Sebastian? Are you still with me?"_ I then telepathically ask him, " _Of course young Miss,_ " He then answer, which I then sigh in relief.

Oh, and Sebastian and others manage to buy the Gender Changing Potions, but they told me to use it after I leave Hogwarts. Which like, in 5 more years.

So it sucks.

Oh, And I am still on my female get up. As it is a new place, It will be easy to make the other people know me as a female. And I will make sure that Collin dude shut his mouth about me, or he will know why I am the child of Ares and Bellatrix.

Talking about a child of Ares, I wonder when he will be claiming me soon? Like, in the middle of the camp like Percy or like, when I do some worthy of his thought?

"Ah, Ignatius Jacobson, Yes?" Then a fucking centaur comes up to me, I think I might have a little heart attack. Yea, I get used to the monster on the Dungeon, But I'm used to something that does not talk. At all.

Basically, something that is animated. Not, humanly look alike.

"Uh, Call me Igna.." I then said, in cautions. I remember this guy, Somehow. I don't really read the book nor watch the movies, But I do read some of the fictions to put piece and pieces of the puzzle together.

He's that greek disable teacher Percy, the main character, teacher?

 **[ Chiron ]**

 **[ Lvl. 16,475 ]**

What is that number?!

. . .

After that shooking event, I told Chiron, who is apparently sympathy of me, That I am dressing up as a female because my family wants me so. And he can call me Igna, as that was my parent use to call me, or friend in general.

I know it is a lie, But when I have never actually lied about my life anyway?

Chiron at the end agrees, and start to use the term 'she' for me. "Ah Luke, This is Igna, She currently unclaimed, I hope you can treat her well." Chiron then said as he shoves me to the dude that I believe will kill everyone for his petty revenge on his daddy issues dilemma.

 **[ Luke Castellan ]**

 **[ Lvl. 87 ]**

Bitch ass got a higher level than me! What is this?! I thought my 40 level is high enough, Apparently, no one mentions that I was a frog in a well. Or whatever the phrasing is.

"Uh, hello.." I then greet him, Trying to use the "I am very shy" vibe. Luke then start sizing me, then nodded at me with a smile. "Hello, Igna was it? That was a beautiful name, I am Luke, and I will be your head counselor for the time being until you got claimed by your god father/mother," He then end it with an amazing smile.

Which I wryly smile back. Uh, no. Back off pretty boy, "Oh, Ok, uh. The cabin?" I then ask as I was actually being uncomfortable and I can feel the heat of killing intent from my shadow. Or Sebastian.

Luke then smile at me, Then walk me toward to where the camp supposed to be. Telling me stuff and some of the histories that I should know, While he was doing that, I can feel Chiron gaze toward my back.

Which I ignore, But then I can feel Sebastian mumble something about a strong opponent.

"-the tree, The girl, She was actually to be one of the campers, but an accident happened and she died. But her _father_ decided to take pity and turn her into a tree, so he can save her from death grip. And that tree is now the shield that has been shielding us from monsters," Luke then finished his history about his own love interest that died, Which I nod in appreciation. The story is interesting, as it was told by another man perspective.

"Ah, And please don't try to go into the big 3 cabins." Luke then stop his walking and stare at me with such interesting eyes. I then nod, "Who's the 'Big 3'?" I then ask, even though I already know anyway.

"They are uh, You know. The lord of the sky, his wife and his brother." He then speaks with a sheepish face.

"Uh, brother? Not brothers? Wait, If brothers it will be the big 4 huh? Ok. So, which brother? The sea or the dead one?" I then asked, Which he chuckle in amusement.

"The sea, You know. You seem to pretty much know everything already, And it was actually smart of you to not name them. It is very bad,-" Luke then continued his rant about how important it is to control my mouth or I can get myself killed.

In the end, Luke then stop his walking. "Uh, we arrived?" I then asked him, As the cabin in front of me actually kind of worry me a bit. The paint on the wood is a bit peeved off,

" _It is not 'A bit' Young Miss,"_ Sebastian, whom I forgot that still here, Then remark my thought. Which I sure agree with what he just said. It is not just a bit, you actually can just see so many peeled off paint from the cabin itself.

" _Still not probably got used to this, From Slytherin dorm, and then the Luther Mansion. To this. A luxurious lifestyle to a. Yeah. But then again, even though when I was at the orphanage, it was not that bad as this one."_ I then telepathically whine to Sebastian, whom just chuckle at what I just whine.

"Uh, no offense, But did anyone actually think that when they have that much of free time, as what we have seen on the courtyard. Why they have not to try to fix the paint and just re-painted?" I then ask the most obvious question to Luke.

Which he raises his eyebrows at it then rethink about it for a second. Then he shrugs, "Well, We actually did, But no one actually cares about it anyway. As most of them will go got claimed, or what they believed anyway, and the rest just don't really care and already used to it." He then answers but mumbles the middle sentence.

Then he looks at my way once more, "You know, The gods and the goddess is not actually the caring parents you've been thinking of, They-" He then continued with his rant about how the gods and the goddess is actually busy too and don't have time to worry about their many half mortal kids.

"Oh, Alright," I then answer as I step in into the cabin.

A mess. A messy place. Looking around I then found many people either sleeping on the floor or on the bed. And they were just having a conversation with each other.

Wooden bunk bed that looks like will fall apart, the cramped up feeling and even the oxygens that I can breath is limited. Which caused me to raise one of my eyebrows when I see kids at age 3 till 8 sleeping on the floor as if it was the most comfortable things in the world. And why have they even stuck in here anyway?

"Ehm." Luke then clear out his throat. The cabin that is used to be buzzing with voices then quietens down in a sec.

"This is Igna, She will be living with us-" Luke then got cutted by a guy with a freckle.

"Is she claimed?!" He then asked with some enthusiasm. Luke then shake his head, which causing him to grumble, "No, she is unclaimed.". At that, 95% of the population on the cabin then sigh,

I then shrug at the Apologize look Luke has been giving me. "It's ok, So.. I'm guessing that I am sleeping on the floor?" I then asked, Luke then nod at me.

"Uh, If to make it better, You can buy the sleeping bed from the camp store though. I mean, If you have money.." Luke then scratch his head, Which I understand. He probably still wondering if I was a runaway like the rest of the camp people.

"If you are wondering, The camp store is near the grape vines farm, Just go to the left and you will see a small building, It will be hosted by one of the satyrs. The problem is that sometimes most of the items not using the dollar. But they use Drachma, It's this one if you are wondering," At that, Luke then show me the money.

He then shows me a big gold coin with a size of cookies, "You can earn this on each quest you do, But! Quest is only available if you have any prophecy from the oracle." Which I scrunch my eyebrows at that,

"It's alright though, Good news for you! The sleeping bag has actually used a dollar. Oh, If you don't have money, You can just do a part-time to this camp. But the main problem is that we are not sure what's your heritage yet, so the most you can do is to be a librarian," He then continued,

"Which always got taken from Athena kid, or you can be WatchGuard on the near territories. It's the easiest, But when there is a monster, That can be a fatal one. Just remember to get back to the shield and you are ok. Oh, and be wary of cabin 5, the God Of War kids. They're uh. Aggressive." Luke then summed up how I can earn my money in a simple sentence. And warning me of my potential sibling at the same times.

Nodding at him, I then walk toward the path he points at. Looking at my clothes, Thank god I didn't choose something obvious. The wig that I used, I use a sticking charm on it, so it will not get snatched or gone, is a normal platinum blonde color. As for the clothes that I am currently using, it's a legging with a simple tank top.

Looking at myself, I can't be considered 'rich' per se, as I know how the camp will feel if they know that I was actually living the best of my life. While they were abused and kicked out from their real parent or may be considered as a freak.

I believe they will be starting to hate me and I will become the outcast.

Buying a normal looking sleeping bag, and actually cost me $21 causing me an eyebrow. Because that was the cheapest one that I can find.

I then pay him the money with a 3 $5, then the rest is $1. Why? So it makes it as if I was saving the money, and I was not actually loaded or something like that.

As the only one that knows I am loaded is that stalker of a goat and Chiron. As he somehow does research on my family, that, or that goat told him all about me.


	6. Observe

It's been days I live with the camper, and I notice that I didn't see Percy yet. So I am pretty sure that I still have time to not lazing around and grind my level to be higher. Or acceptable to this half-monster kind,

Currently, just level up by 1 in these 3 days. Only one time though, maybe I should try another dungeon? The hardest one seems to be the brightest choice.

I can't just believe how the level here it worked. The wizard on the harry potter world actually weak as an ant. And I am probably one of them. So looking at their horrifying level at this camp, I've been popping up to the dungeon then go back to eat dinner and sleep.

On my 4th day, I manage to kill the 12th boss. But that's about it. I also began to open many of the mysterious packs. Losing myself on my galleons, but I was not really caring about that little problem as I can just earn it back again.

Getting some proper gear, I then used it on the dungeon.

If you were wondering what's the dungeons were like? It is just like a 'street'. But filled with the monster. Some monsters will attack you one by one or just by groups. And how to beat the dungeon level is by killing the boss. Which caused yourself to jump into the next floor.

But once you conquer the floor, You can go back in the dungeon and kill some monster, Or farming them by placing your minions.

"Ah! The minions!" I then hiss in happiness, As I found a way to level up faster. I remember Sebastian mentions about the minions business, But I actually never did it except putting 1 or 3 vampires. " _Sebastian, What do you think? Buy more Minions? Which one do you think will do good as the grinder for the level?"_ I then asked Sebastian, Which he took a while to think.

" _Hm, I believe the Imp is useful. Or the Orcs Young Miss, even though their Intelligent is low, they can be used for the 'grinder' as you mentioned. And not only that, but they are also cheap._ " Sebastian then suggest. Which make me look at the price.

And he was right! Once again, not a surprise to be honest.

 **[ Imp ] - 10 Galleon**

 **[ Orc ] - 10 Galleon**

Buying 100 each, I then placed them into the selected level I choose. As I placed the Imp in the conquer level, Sebastian then warns me.

" _Young Miss, you must remember. Their level is still low. So placed them into the lowest level, Then you can place them into a higher level once they grew up and evolved."_ Sebastian then reminds me, Which I nod at him and fixed the placing of my imps and orcs.

" _So, like.. You mentions about evolving, Can you evolved Sebastian?"_ I then decided to ask, as I watch the Imps and Orcs from the perspective glass ball that I get from the system, eating the lowest level of the zombies.

 **[ 1 Imp died from loss of blood ]**

"Ah shit," I then grumble as I see the new announcement.

" _Yes young Miss, I can be evolved. But you may need to have a Dragon Blood and put me into your special conquer level. But not just an ordinary level, I must need to be put into a Spirit dungeon. Then I can evolve myself from there,"_ Sebastian said, Which I grumble.

'Special conquer Dungeon'?!, 'Spirit Dungeon'?!, What was that supposed to mean?!

" _Where should I get fucking Dragon blood anyway? Oh, wait! The system!"_ I then answer it happily as I slashed the ugly monster on its face, which caused it to howl. And ignoring Sebastian and I conversation that still confuse till now.

But how did Sebastian know that kind of things anyway?

Spirit dungeon? Conquer dungeon? What even is that. More importantly, how many levels of this dungeon that I am currently having anyway? And how many types of dungeons are there?!

Swinging my blade, I then cast my spell as I discard the question that still consumes my curiosity. " **Burning Witch "** With that, then a fire shape of a banshee with blue glowing skin and rotten face showed up and start screeching. Causes the fire then blew up into my area and burn most of the disfigured monster.

" _Uh, Can you get out from the shadow and actually help me, Sebastian? With your power, you can kill this monster with ease,"_ I then tempt Sebastian to help me cheat.

" _Young Miss, I told you before, I can't. You need to conquer this level then your minions and your slaves can be placed here and help you or just 'grinding'. It seems that this 'Dungeon' didn't allow me to step inside at all. And you must use your own power Young Miss."_ Sebastian then scolds, Which I sigh the fourth time.

" _By the way, Young Miss, It is time for dinner._ " Sebastian then warns, Which I nod at him and kill the last monster with the least health, then teleport back to the woods.

Making sure no one notices my appearance out of the air because of my **[ Exit Dungeon ]** , I then walked out of the woods to the center of the campfires.

Sitting on the overflown chair that the Hermes cabin is placed, I then sulk.

" _Do not sulk, Young miss. It does not fit with your image, And why don't you try to sacrifice the food you got from the mysterious pack for the half of Young Miss creator? Young miss has too many of them anyway, and never actually really using it."_ Sebastian then suggests, Which I nod at him then thank him.

Walking toward the fire, Then suddenly a system popped up.

 **[ Sacrifice food? ]**

 **[ Y / N ]**

At that, I sigh as I was tired looking at the same system pop up every day. Then suddenly now it has selections from my food that I got from the level up thing.

"Uh," I then think for a while, maybe I should just give the level 8 one? As that was looking good anyway.

Then I sacrifice one of my 8 ranks of my food.

At first nothing happening, Then a fire with dark red blazing. But from the look of the other camper, It seems that my 'kind' Father still not claimed me. All the campers are still chatting with each other and ignoring the one who is actually sacrificing their food. Oh well.

What high maintenance of a father. Even ranked 8 of food was not enough for him.

Placing down my butt to the table that is actually overflowing with people, I then began to munching on my food and drinking my deliciously red fanta. "Hey Igna, We haven't really seen you the past couple of days, Are you ok?" A guy with glasses then asked as another girl beside him nod her head as she's agreeing with him.

 **[ Charlie Stafford ]**

 **[ Lv. 71 ]**

 **[ Lynda Collins ]**

 **[ Lv. 63 ]**

Oh, it's that two again. Maybe I should've observed them? Wait, I don't even have that skill. Should I buy it? "Igna, Are you ok? You seem to be too quiet-" As Charlie asked, he then got punched at his side by Lynda who gives him eyes.

"Uh, yea. I'm ok.." I then said as I lower my head, Pretending to be shy as what Sebastian actually suggest to be what's my act should be. Because no one will notice me with this act. Also to blend in.

The other two seems to not believe me, From Charlie's face, he seems to want to probe deeper but thankfully Lynda hold him and bring him to other conversations with other people from the cramped up table.

 **[ Observe Skill ] - 3,000 G**

Looking at the price, I then receive a heart attack. But then I solemnly buying it as Sebastian told me that it is worth the money. After buying it, I then received an actual useful skill that I can use for spying. Let out a happy cheer in the back of my head, I smile.

Then I used Observe on Charlie,

 **[ Charlie Stafford is a demigod, son of Boreas the God of winter ]**

At that, I then raise my eyebrow at it. If I didn't have to Observe with me right now, I probably guessed that Charlie is actually children of Athena. And not Boreas, The God of Winter.

But if I looked at him closely, I could see that Charlie indeed have an icy blue color of eyes and platinum blond with a silver lining. As I squint my eyes, so I can see more, suddenly Charlie looks towards me. As he notices I was looking at him and squinting at him, he then let out a smile.

Which I then look down and ignore his waving hand gesture.

" _Oh, crud! He sees me!"_ I then telepathically tell Sebastian, who been quiet for the last minute. " _No worry Young Miss, I believe that the young man over there just thought you want to join their conversation as Young Miss in the past couple of days that been here never actually talk to anyone._ ".

Sebastian, like a really good caretaker he is, then console me with his intelligent calculations of human emotions that he always found entertaining.

Letting out a breath, then I nod to myself that I need to be stronger. I believe I actually can die any moment if I ever encountering any monster from the Greek side.

And talking about the monster, why I haven't actually seen any yet?

I once thought like that, until I realized that the vampire I bought for my protections actually has done their job by killing the monster each time they saw it. And not only that, the vampires often complain about how they barely manage to suck the blood of the monster until it suddenly turns into a gold dust.

Which caused them to hate the Monster in real life, and prefer the Dungeon one instead. As the Dungeon monster letting the Vampires taste their blood and letting them grow stronger.

And to be honest of herself, that caused me to want to experiment it with real life, Like what if they feed on one of the Demigods. What power they will acquire? Will, they got the skill that the Demigod once had? But I hold that for a second as I am certainly not strong enough to defend myself from the gods or goddess that I actually offended by letting their kids got fed by the vampire whom I own.

So I will hold that idea up until I level up into an appropriate level.

. . .

Sleeping on my sleeping bag, I then pretend to sleep. " _Sebastian, what's the case?"_ I then whisper to Sebastian, who is searching the area for any possible threat.

" _It's clear Young Miss, But. I may or may not stumble into a Lion den. Or should I say a Horse den? As you human said it, The horse also wants to have a talk with you Young Miss."_ At that, I then feel a chill into my neck. How?! Oh, that monstrous level.

" _Uh, tell him I am sleeping?"_ I then made an excuse, at that, I didn't hear any answer from Sebastian, which I am guessing that he is now talking to Chiron.

" _I apologize Young Miss, I failed the mission. The horse still wants to talk to you, And he can feel the heats from your body and know you are still awake Young Miss."_ As Sebastian answer, I can feel my eyes getting bigger and bigger in shock.

How?! I didn't know this, I didn't know Chiron have this ability?! The PJ movies didn't even explain nor tell anything about this either. Argh. You know what?! If something happens I can just go travel to the Dungeons and never come back.

Either that I just teleport to another world. But that skill is priced crazily, so I'm probably going to choose the first one.

" _Tell him that I will be there in a sec."_ I then answer Sebastian after many minutes that I spend to cry on my luck.

. . .

"Ah, yes sir?" I then said as I am currently standing in front of the legendary Chiron.

"Ignatius, how was your day?" He then asked as he smiles at my way. The smile he placed is looked harmless. But I believe he is everything but that.

"Uh, good. Just call me Igna please," I then answer with trouble not stutter,

"You know Ignatius, I notice something that most people here couldn't." At that, he looks right into my shadow. Which caused Sebastian and I curse at the same time. Which is rare, As Sebastian is not the type of cursing.

Ignoring my 'Just call me Igna' sentence.

"Uh, Sir-" I then tried to explain that he is here for my safety.

"I wonder Ignatius, how? A mere demigod, can enslave a high-rank level monster? Who can be compared to the lesser god/goddess no less," He then said, as he looks through my eyes? At that I become silent.

And I know for sure that "I buy it from the system!" The answer will be an idiot way to said. As I want to keep this power secret to myself and my loyal Monster anyway.

And Sebastian can be compared to a lesser gods/goddesses?! How come I never actually see that?! Wait it's because I never have any observe before, and even though I do have it, I never actually used it on him!

"Uh," I then began to try thinking for any possible and plausible answer. " _Blame it to Victoria and Alec Young Miss, Tell him that your Adopted parent gift me to you!"_ Sebastian then plans for my way of life, which I thank him.

"I- I am not supposed to tell you this, The- They will be enraged.." I then start to fake stutter and look down as if I was scared. Remembering the advantage of being adopted by a random parent that you barely know, as Sebastian put it, can be interesting sometimes.

"No worry young one, You are safe in here. His kind will never step into this barrier. Even though he can step into here woundless curious me, but I assure you, you will be safe here," At that Chiron then pats my shoulder and showing his warm brown eyes.

"I- I.. I got it from my parents. They told me he will be my bodyguard from now on. And I shall be safe now on," I then mumble,

"Ah, And may I ask, how? How can you be bound and enslaved a higher level monster into a mere demigod?" Chiron then asks with his warm voice.

As I was thinking about a plan, The door then opens wide.

 **[ Dionysios ]**

 **[ Lv. ? ? ? ]**

As he walks in a swagger way, He then scoffs. "Bah! Chiron, Just go to the point anyway! You! Indigo, or whatever your name is, How can you bound to him?" At that, he then points at Sebastian, who still transforming as my shadow.

"I.. It was some vials that I drink. I was in the dark, I suddenly- I- I can't remember.." I then stutter some gibberish.

"A vials? Hmm, It was more than one then. I wonder.." At that Chiron then start to mumble incoherently in a really low voice. While Dionysios keep staring at me.

"You, Come here," He then said, I then nod and come toward him in a really slow pace.

He then took a really deep breath as I was closer toward him. Then suddenly his eyes glint. "You, I can smell one of my child madness. I wonder.." He then starts to scratch his beard.

"Your child you said? He is not yours?" Chiron then asked, which caused me to raise my eyebrow at that. How come Chiron thought I was Dionysios child?! What type of logic did you have Mr. Almighty Horse?!

"No, no. I can't really feel anything more except the madness, The Madness. It somehow feels familiar," Dionysios then start to mumble.

" _Hm, Young Miss. You don't think?"_ Sebastian then asked, " _That the violent women are actually his child? Now you mention it. Yes, Just look at her Madness, which I apparently inherited from her. But I agree, I believe that she is. Or the Black family was actually was Dionysus favorite child. Or whatever he thinks it's right anyway. There are too many mysteries in these dimensions."_ I then answer.

"Ah, then explain how her glint whenever she saw something she seems to be plotting a bloody murder. Or when she is hitting someone somehow it makes it she want to mutilate them? And please do explain how her obsession with hitting someone until they draw blood then she shows that satisfying creepy smile?"

Then Chiron continued as Mr. D ready to defend himself. "And you still said that she is not yours? Her eyes and her glint is basically is you! I was wondering when will you claimed him." At that, Chiron grumble. Which caused me to be shocked.

First, he uses my gender as a 'Him', nor her. And second,

My obsession is actually that?! How come I never realized that? And I was like that? Shit. The Madness got into me again, but this time I didn't feel it coming! This is getting dangerous.

"No you old Horse, the madness on her eyes, I can vote that come from the mine, but those blood obsession things? Hmph. It is my brother traits, not mine! How can you lump me with that broken sword for ahead to me?!" Dionysus then rage,

When I feel the aura changed, then suddenly I feel suffocated. Something actually grabbed my heart and my lungs then squished it. Then suddenly a black reddish aura starts to cover me and creating a dome with their ooze of a shape.

" _Thanks, Sebastian!"_ I then mentally thank my most loyal subordinate as I now can breathe normally, and the pressure that once crushing me is gone.

"Oh, look who decided to show up?" Dionysus then smirk,

"Uh, question, why are you guys wanting to know about my bodyguard? Sir?" I then ask, as my high intelligence finally is worked out after those stupid stuttering.

And not only that, I didn't forget to add 'sir' in the back as I learn from the book and the movies, Just to be in a good line with Mr. D.

"Ah, you a smart one yes? We are just curious you see, on which high-level monster manages to sneak up to this camp." Chiron, who has been quiet the whole time then answer,

I then show a confused face, "Uh, didn't you meet him already sir?" I then asked, As if I'm not wrong, he actually sees Sebastian and that's how he can manage to contact me. Or should I say, I manage to stand here in front of an immortal and a god?

"Ah, no actually. I just manage to sense it, It's started when you showed up. At first, I didn't feel anything, Until Mr. D point it out that I should pay more attention toward you." Chiron then said,

"And just now, I finally managed to catch the shadow, Or should I said, Your shadow." Then Chiron keeps looking at my perfectly and normally shaped shadow.

" _What is your order? Young Miss?"_ Sebastian then out of the blue asked, I then quieten. " _Uh, just go and show yourself, Sebastian. But before that, I need to create more lies. So wait until I tell you alright?"_ I then answer Sebastian.

"Well? What did that monster say? Indiana?" Dionysus then said as he raises his eyebrow at me and crosses his hand.

"Uh.." I then said, Causing Dionysus to click his tongue at my way, "C'mon girl, You think this god cannot feel the connections between you or that monster?" At that I just be quiet.

"I- I can be in really big trouble.." I then mumble a little low. But I believe the immortal and the god can actually hear me, which is really good.

"Ah, and what makes you said so?" Chiron then casually asked, I then sit down on the chair that is basically beside me.

"Uh, they told me this is a secret. And I shouldn't tell anyone.." He then raises his eyebrow at it.

"Who are 'They' Child, Stop this nonsense and just go to the point already!" Dionysus then harshly said as he glared at me and my own shadow who are innocently stay still.

"Ah. Uh, my parents. Or my adopted parents, Alec and Victoria Luther.." I then blame it on the innocent Elder Vampire once more. Whom I probably need to present them with more food from the system once I see them. I believe they already have enough on their plate.

* _Cough*_ Paperwork. * _Cough*_

"Alec Erasmus Luther and his wife Victoria Genevieve Luther? That is your adopted parent?! Boy, Do you realize how lucky you are to not be eaten by those Newly form Monster?!" Dionysus then scream at me,

How did they know their full name?!

"Uh, 'Newly Born Monster'?" I then asked as I was confused about what they mean by that.

"In short, That is a Monster who are just newly created by The Creator. The Creator you may wonder? We never really talk about it. But Newly born Monster is a rare occurrence. It is already Millennials since we have those. Sometimes we never know how powerful they are nor what is their power. Nor their species. That or some Gods and Goddesses created them." Chiron then explains as he shows a really tired face.

"Wait, how come you guys know them?" I then ask a really important question that has been bugging me.

"It was from Lord Hephaestus, He said one of his clients was, no, are a Newly born Monster. He then tried to spy on his client, but each time he tried to spy, The client always show up from one to another place in such a fast pace."

"Then not only that, the next thing he knows, He meets another Newly born Monster with the same scent as the first one of his clients to cover up his former client. And weeks and months passed, He notices that the Newly born Moster grew larger as a pack and started to hive somewhere." Chiron then said,

"And suddenly, when Lord Hephaestus were trying to find their tracks. Alec Erasmus Luther and Victoria Genevieve Luther have shown up, As one of the richest families and couples. A newly noble with a unique Auras and even their bodyguard who always following them have the same scent as his previous client." Chiron then continued.

At that, my head was a mess. I didn't even know about this either! What is this? They never actually explain this to me at all.

And I smell different? Is it because of that potions? I mean, I was supposed to be a Dhamphire. It's a half Vampire, right? And gods can smell different?

What is this sorceries! They never mention this or warn this to me!


	7. Lies

A newly born monster? Isn't the monster I bought a normal coven of vampires? If I am not wrong, This world actually has a vampire. So why are they mistaken my monster as a newly born?

" _It is maybe because we were bought from the system Young Miss."_ Sebastian then said, Which making me pondering about the case. Is it because the system creates a weird and unknown aura or something the same as it is, and that is why they thought my monster is a newly born?

"Indigo! Are you there? Why can't you just speak normally and didn't paused like an idiot girl every single time we ask you something?" Suddenly Dionysus glare at me, causing me to wake up from my delusional.

"U- Uh sir.." I then manage to stutter.

"Ignatius, do not be scared. We just want to take a look at the form of your bodyguard so we can secure the camp." Chiron then said,

"Se- Secure the camp? But- But my bodyguard is harmless sir!" I then said and denied that Sebastian can kill a human with just a flick of his fingers.

"Bah! we are sure he is nothing but harmless!" Dionysus then screams out, as he sips on his coke.

. . .

In the end, I let Sebastian show his form to the immortal and god. At first, they were sizing Sebastian, who actually let out a warm smile toward me the whole time.

But I also remind Sebastian to change his look, As I am scared they somehow can track me down on the Fossil and that Rock,

Also, not to mention that Sebastian also finding the whole things amusing. But at the end the result is clear, Sebastian is actually clear and allowed to be in the camp. Even though without their permission I will just make him follow me the whole time anyway.

Months then has been passed. With the power of grinding of my minions, I manage to level up into level 78. Which is really perfect, but looking at the rate of the abnormal camper who keep leveling up, I then sigh in defeat.

Just where did they receive a boost on their EXP and Level?!

Also, apparently I was celebrating my birthday in the camp. Without no one know about my own birthday at all. That or Chiron manage to know as my 'Parent' send me a huge box of gifts for my birthday, which is a set of a new dress, jewelry, and a new broom.

Looking at the pile of dresses, I was actually smiling nonstop. To that, I then put all the dresses and all of my other gifts to my inventory. Chiron at first was suspicious until I use Sebastian as my escape plan.

Which he agrees and then ignore my usual abnormal way of living.

. . .

"Do you have everything honey?" Alec or my father then ask. Which I nod at him, then let Victoria, or who I should need to call her Mother from now on, to spoil me to bits with her love.

"Alright Vic, I am pretty sure our dau- son is ready to go. Besides, the train will be leaving soon." Father then said as he manages to free me from that gigantic bosom of a vampire.

"I know honey, But. BUT I WILL MISS HER!" Mother then scream out as she grits her teeth at the handcraft of beautiful looking cloth. I then stiffen as Mother accidentally said 'her' instead of 'him'. Looking at my Father way, it seems that he notices.

But mother continued to ignore him, and try to snuggle me once more. Which she got to refrain from Father. Resulted in hatred eyes shown up and was burning Father face the entire time.

Looking at his defeat face, I then nod at Father and leave in a fast way. As fast as I can actually make.

Walking toward the train, I then search for an empty space, or just someone I know. After a minute of walking, I then felt a hand grab my left arm. And the next thing I know I was sitting on the chair.

Thinking that Sebastian didn't show up, it eases my heart. As it means that there are no ill-intentions to the hand grabbing that I encounter.

"Yo Lestrange, Fancy to meet you here." Looking up, it was the upperclassmen that I usually pay to cover my own ass. "Ah, hello there." I then said as I nod at them politely.

"Here, let me help you with your trunk," One of the guys then offer, which I thank him afterward.

"No problem Lestrange, just give me the price you know~" He then wink as he finished to put my trunk on the top of the board. I then sigh, as I know it was too good to be true.

"Here," I said as I give him 1 Galleon. Causing the guy to pat my back as a thank.

"Damn, Just how rich are you? How much is your allowance man? That trunk is the newest editions wasn't it?" A guy then asked as he kept looking at my trunk in really weird eyes.

"Wait wasn't your parent is on. You know. There?" another guy then asked, Which I shrug. "Yea. Trust vaults.." I then said, which close the conversations right away.

"So, you are excited to be in the second year?" The guy who I pay 1 galleon for my trunk then asked, Which I shrug.

"Not really, but then again. Here I am right?" I then said, which causes all of them to laugh.

"Hey Lestrange, even though you are in the second year, it doesn't mean you are safe. So, you still needed us, alright kid?" Jack, the leader then said. Which I nod at him.

"Sure, you guys need more money to woo your cousins anyway.." I then said, but mumble at the end. Causing them to laugh once again.

. . .

In the end, it was a normal routine for me. But still, I was actually impressed with how the elder vampire act. It was an A+ performance, Which I told Sebastian to gift them the 8-grade food that I got from the system.

Causing the two elder vampires to be happy and continued with their activities as my parents. Not only that, The two Vampires mention that it is indeed hard to act as a parent, but the movie called 'Soap Opera' help their Acting.

I just sweatdrop at the answer.

As I was eating breakfast and ready for my first lesson. A black and menacing owl then fly toward my way, bringing a box that is wrapped in a luxurious wrapping paper.

"I'm guessing that's your parents?" Blaise, who actually now beside me whisper. Causing Theo to nod at him in agreement,

"Mother, actually. Father didn't really have time for this.." I then said as it was the truth. Poor Alec got all of the responsibilities of a Noble and not only that, Victoria throw all her paperwork to him too.

So basically Victoria didn't have anything else to do except writing me letters or just gifts me chocolates every morning.

"Oh! Isn't that Wispa Gold Chocolate? Woah. Your Mother really dotted on you huh?" Blaize then said, as Theo just stare at the chocolate in greed. I shrug, then share the chocolate with the two of them.

"Yea, she is.." I then mumble, which causes me having a really warm heart. Maybe this is what it felt to have a mother. It's been a long time since I feel this warmth to be honest,

Finishing the food, we all three then walk toward our class. With the help of the upperclassmen that were waiting for me in front of the great hall door.

Arriving at the class, I then give them 1 galleon each. Sitting down to the chair, I wrote all the note that I consider useful. Finishing the note, I then notice an intense stare from someone.

Looking up, I see Lavender has been staring at me with such googly eyes.

Oh, crud.

 **[ Lavender Brown ]**

 **[ Lv. 3 ]**

What's with the wizard and their level? After hanging out with the camp people I feel like this Wizarding world filled with too many wonders and weakling. And what's up with Harry Potter level?! It's jacked up!

 **[ Harry Potter ]**

 **[ Lv. 35 ]**

He is basically the highest level here minus the professor and I. But maybe it's because he was fighting the big boss? Maybe with other trials that's how he was able to kill Voldemort.

Ok, let's stop with his world.

How in the world is the physic of this wood would turn into the needle? How even it was able to do that? Ugh. This essay is really hard. But with my Int, probably my hand will just write itself and somehow I got some hints from a thin air.

The system is Godly like that.

Oh no. Why is Lavender getting closer?

"Hello there Lestrange," Lavender then said with a sultry voice, how she manages to do that as she's still 12 years old, is still a question to me.

"Brown." I then grunt. If I'm not wrong, she is a half-blood, wasn't it? Why does she even want to talk to me at the first place? She should've expected that I hate her kind. Even though I don't, but I really need to act as one of the purebloods. Not only that, did she even know who's my parents, or parent, are?

Moreover, why acting like a normal typical pureblood you asked? Why not. And it's fun anyway, also, why would I be a rebellious Slytherin? It's probably will not be in my favor anyway.

And isn't she friend with Longbottom? And isn't my parents the cause of his parent's downfall? Not only that, is she trying to friending me? Isn't that a shitty way to be a friend to someone else?

Befriending the child of the 'murder' of their friend.

Looking at her googly eyes. I then pack up my books and walk out ignoring her pleas for me to wait for her. Then as I step outside, I see my ride's here. "Lestrange, I see you are popular with the girl, eh?" One of the upperclassmen then ask.

I shrug.

"Not sure, probably? Or she's going for my gold." I then said shrugging. One of the guys then let out a laugh. "Agree, besides, she is a half-blood. I am sure you can do better, Lestrange,". I then nod at him.

Like I ever date with this boys surround me anyway. They'll be commenting on every single look and acts the girl/boy that I see interest on, or that they show interest in me.

Not like I got any boy that interest on me anyway. That's probably will be impossible to manage with this face, to be honest to myself.

I still got people jumped if I get out from my corner, after they see my face. So that Charisma was not good enough.

. . .

"Hey, did you hear about the Chamber of Secret got open?" Blaise then asked, Which I shrug and keep reading on my book called "Hail The King".

Reading at the intense fighting on the book, I then feel someone tapped my shoulder. Looking up I see Blaise face that is currently are too close.

"Yes?" I then asked, Blaise then let out a sigh which let Theo laugh. "I said, did you hear about the Chamber of Secret got open?" Blaise then repeats his question that I am pretty sure already heard.

I nod my head, "Yup. Mhmm, Totally. It's linked to that famous Harry Potter again right?" I then said, but as I said Harry Potter name, I then heard a scream from the other side "It's Potty!".

Theo then rolls his eyes, "It's Draco, he was bragging how he makes Potter day really terrible and feels so good about it even though he doesn't even know what he said half of it when he announces how he manages to find that Potter is the heir." He then concludes.

Which caused Blaise to nod at Theo. "Exactly, now. Should we move to Igna room now?" Blaise then proposes as we all agree and move from the common to my dorm to get away from Draco goons.

Why my rooms? They told me it is much more calming and professional looking. Nope, I feel like it's because of the Chocolate collections that Mother has been sending me or the newly broom collections that Father has been buying it for me too.

And also, Their Rivalry with Draco goons is a bit too much. Didn't I recall that I've seen Zabini and Thoe sitting down next to Draco in some of the years? 4th or 5th. Not sure. My memories are already blurry.

Besides, Blaise and Theo himself all agree to call me Igna as I asked. As Ignatius is too long for mine and their taste anyway.

Arriving in my room, I then let the boys gossips about some new things while I go change to my girly self.

"Damn, still couldn't get comfortable looking at you with that female look," Theo then mumble as he looks at me with his face scrunched up. Blaise, who was beside him and currently laying himself on my couch just shrug at his comment.

Walking to their spot, I then plop my butt to the comfortable fuzzy emerald color bean bag. "So, anything interesting that is not containing Potter?" I then ask, as most of the gossip/ pieces of information I hear is mostly have Harry Potter include on it.

"Meh, I don't know.. Because apparently, he is now the star of the show I guess.." Theo then said as he eats the chocolate I have on my coffee table. The chocolate, I just got from Mother 2 days ago. She gives me a fancy looking chocolate with gold covering it.

Which Blaise and Theo enjoy eating.

"When has he not?" I shrug once again. Causing the two paused, and nod at my statement.

"By the way Igna, I have a question for you," Suddenly Blaise asked as he licks his finger from the chocolate leftover.

Looking at his the chocolate on the table, I then let out a hum.

"Is your adopted parent a muggle or like us?" He then asked. Looking at Blaise's eyes, I then notice that his gaze is much sharper.

"Neither," I then said as I continued to paint my nail. Why paint when I will erase it anyway? Ha! Like I will erase it, I will just let my illusion skill working and Baam! No one will notice my black silver emerald nails.

"Ah, Mother was right then." Blaise then said, He then suddenly held my hand and carefully look at my fingers intently. "Uh.." Letting out an uncomfortable sound, Blaise then ignores it and still looking at it much more carefully now.

"They're a vampire no? Are they keeping you as their pet? Food? Or any other purposes?" He then asked.

Pulling my hand from him, I then let out a grumble. "No, they're not keeping me as their food. Pet? No. I am sure that they will not do that. And for other purposes? They did mention that I remind them of their dead staked daughter." I then said as I push the blame at the two innocent Elder once more.

Then Blaise grips the collar of my shirt and opens it, Inspecting to what I am guessing a Vampire bites. As he found none, he then goes and sits on his seat.

"If you say so," Blaise then said.

. . .

"Dueling? What bullshit is this?" I then let out a grumble at Lockhart dumb decision. Suddenly I feel someone is messing with my hair, Looking up I see one of the upperclassmen. David,

 **[ David Yaxley ]**

 **[ Lv. 25 ]**

Most of the boys actually level 20 till 30 ish. Which can be a really high level to be honest of me, At first their level was low. But when summer is gone, and once their back to school again all of their levels are jacked up so high.

In wizard level anyway.

"Awe, Is princess scared?" David then asks with a baby voice. Which I show him my 'I'm-not-really-impressed-with-you' look. Somehow one of the Gryffindor, or Gryffindork as they called, manage to call me princess as I always shown with my bodyguard and my 'Prince Charmings' always shown up and save me from my distress.

Damsel in Distress is my nickname apparently.

Which I ignore David baby voice and grip his hand. Hard. Then I hear a cracking sound and an eyebrow raised from David.

"Oho~ Princess got guts," David said as one of the boys, His cousin heal his broken arm and laughed at my face.

 **[ Travlex Yaxley ]**

 **[ Lv. 27 ]**

"Obviously I have guts. How am I able to walk and breathe without it anyway." I then grumble, which caused them to mumble about bookworm. How is that even a bookworm related? Weird.

Grumbling, I then walked toward the destinations classroom. The boys then walk surround me and leading me to it.

After a while, we manage to found some stranded Gryffindor 6th year. "Oh, it's the Damsel in distress with her prince charming! Bet she paid them with her prisoned mother trust vault" The guy then said and mockingly laugh.

"At least I got some, and look at you and your whole family vault. You barely got some and close to none." I then sneer back, Causing the boys to snicker at my comeback.

The Gryffindor seems not to appreciate it and raise their wands at our directions, Even though their level is literally really below my boys. "A wild kitten want to duel with a Python?" I then raise my eyebrow and smugly said it.

"You-" Then my boys throw some curses at the Gryffindor students. It was a fast wand movement that the Gryffindor was not ready for it yet and got thrown into the wall instead.

. . .

"Thanks again Lestrange~" David said as he pocket his 2 gallons. Why I increase it? It's because the battle was intense as the Gryffindor manage to bring some helper with them. Even so, we still win with me doing nothing except watching them fighting.

"Un, no problem." I then said, Walking to the room. I then saw Blaise and Theo, walking toward their way, I then nod at the two.

"What did I miss?" I then whisper, Blaise then look at me as he shrugs. "Not much. It just some matching and battling," He then summarised it. I then nod at him in grateful.

Meanwhile, Theo was watching the intense battle with a sneer, Blaise keeps commenting on all the flaws he notices on each battle. Watching the battle, I am still not sure of myself. Why? My spell is actually different with the wizarding spell. Mine has the pentagram and all those pictures.

Basically what people term as real witches or wizards. Not just some colorful spell shooting down.

"Wow, way to go Lockhart. Malfoy and Potter? Hah!" I then scoff, causing Blaise to laugh and Theo showed an amusement into his eyes.

"Who do you think will win?" I then asked, causing Theo then scrunch his eyebrow. "It's a tough one, to be honest of myself." He then answers.

"I can say Draco, as he has been learning many spells and curses from his tutor since small while Potter is just a new kid who just learns magic." Blaise then summed up the battle from his head. "But then again, Potter is known to have a stroke of luck." He then shrugs.

"Luck? what kind of luck? the Potter Luck?" I then asked as I remember it from one of my fanfic that is on earth. Causing Blaise to look at me,

"Potter Luck? Hm, That's a nice way to name it. Yes, Potter Luck." Blaise then smirks in amusement, Causing Theo and I to snicker at that.

At the end we keep our mouth shut as Professor Snape giving us the look.

"Is he? Did you guys see that? Did he just talking to a snake!?" Blaise then harshly whisper, causing Theo to give Harry a really dark look.

"Yes, I'm guessing that is, as he keeps hissing that shit." I then answer their most obvious question.

"He is the Slytherin Heir," Theo then said.

Which caused me to laugh, "Potter? The Heir of Slytherin? Puh-lease," I then snort, "A Griffindork spawn is a Slytherin Heir? That's a good joke."

"It is a good cover, to be spawned from someone you never thought to become one," Blaise then tell me with a hard look.

I then shrug, "Still, I am not believing that he is the Heir. For all I know, I am a Hufflepuff Heir just because I talk to a badger," I then joke.

Blaise then looks at me with an unimpressed face.

"But are you?"

"Huh?" I then ask him confusedly,

"Are you able to talk to a badger?" He then clarifies,

"No, why would you ask that?" I then ask him confusedly once more.

"Because the proof that Potter is the Heir is in front of you. He just talks to a snake," Blaise then said. Causing Theo to nod beside me.

"Oh. Well, I bet there are more people talk to snake anyway, But they just hide it because they're scared of the reputation," I then mumbled.

But from the side of my eyes, I can see how the Golden Trio eyes were actually at my way. And Harry's mouth was gaping.

. . .

In the end, the rumors about Harry Potter is the Slytherin Heir that open the Chamber of Secret being known to everyone. Including my 'Prince Charmings'.

"Listen here Lestrange, We'll protect you from Potter alright. If you see him, just never look at his eyes and I repeat. Never breathe near him either, Who knows what he can do to you? Nor what disease he carries. Also, Never go near his way without us. Alright?" David then said, causing me to nod at him.

At that, he then walks me to the Library. After paying His and his friend payment, They then left.

Sitting on my desk, I then notice a stare. Looking at my right, It was Granger. She then whispers to her two best friends after she notices I caught that she has been staring at me.

Shrugging the weird encounter, I then continued my research on Magic in general for my essay. Taking some notes, I then notice a shadow that covers my desk.

Looking up, it was Granger and her 2 best friends.

Again.

"Yes?" I ask disinterestedly.

"We need help," She then said, and this time her nose wasn't up in the air. And just one of her eyebrows that is up in the air.

"You do realize who you Gryffindork talking to yes?" I then point out the obvious. My guessing that they need help on something important, but I ain't getting involved with that.

"Yes. But from all Slytherin, You are actually much nicer and easier to talk to." Granger then said, "When he's not with his Prince Charmings anyway," Ron then mumble which caused Harry and Granger unconsciously nod at that. I am hurt. Sike, no.

When I am with my 'Prince Charming', I need to act like that for my reputation as a child of dark. Don't want to be bullied even though I got power and Vampire behind me if shit goes down. Not only that, I need to have a normal schooling year until I graduated and became a fully female.

"Besides, you also defend Harry back in the dueling," Hermione then add. Bringing me back to the real world.

Did they hear me? Well, I thought it was my mind playing with me.

"So, What did you kitten wants help with?" I then ask with the most disinterested voice I can manage. Causing Ron and Harry to flare their emotions and Granger tighten up her grip on the boys and stare at them.


	8. Princes Charming

"We need your help with some research." Granger then said, "Why? It is because we kn-" She then halt her voice as her eyes leaking fear as she looks at the door.

This is getting ridiculous, Why are this girl keeps coming to me each year?!

"Yo Princess, You are done with your study yet?" David asked with his rough and deep voice, causing the 3 Gryffindor to back away and leave me.

How he always has shown up when I was in 'distressed' you may be asked? I don't know myself. Probably those boys just know some people. And that some people know some information regarding who I am talking to or where I am at.

"Yea, Just a moment." I then said as I borrow the book and left. The Golden Trio actually causing me not to be finished with my research for my essay. Which irk me, why?

I need to finish this on my casual Tea time now. Or gossip time with Theo and Blaise.

But still.

Deja Vu feeling though,

. . .

Walking toward the Prince Charmings, They then walked me out to the dorm.

"Geez, How can you manage to always have a stroke of rotten luck eh? Lestrange?" Travlex asked, causing David, Melvin, Roland, and Justin to laugh.

Roland then pats my head, "Told ya guys, Our Princess always caught up in a distressed all the time if we ever leave him for just 20 minutes." Causing the other guys to laugh at his jokes.

Which I chuckle at that. "It's not that I have rotten luck. It just Potter keep taking my Luck away and put it on himself," I then joke. Causing them to laugh,

After a few minutes walking toward the way, we then stopped at the Common room, Giving their money and tips, I then say my goodbyes to the boys.

. . .

Months then passed. The Chamber apparently already closed, But no one mentions the deeds that Harry do to the Weasleys and even the whole school itself.

No one even notices that Ginny was missing either. Or she goes Half Voldemort inside of the most safest school in the world.

Plus, no one noticed that it was actually Harry that close the chamber and Voldemort himself who open it. And those two somehow connected in one way or another anyway.

It was such an obvious thing, but it seems the Wizard logic is that Dumbledore seems to come back with his Mighty appearance and managed to close it back.

Oh, and the Basilisk dead body? Heh. I told Sebastian to come and collect it. Then let the Head Maid do some research and sold some part to the Goblins. Then the rest they can try to make a weapon out of em.

Also, for the cannon, Harry go and kill the locket with it? Ah, I am not worried about that, the cannon can just go and disappear.

I think? But money comes first.

Not only that, because I manage to get Basilisk on my inventory, I open new things called "Incubator" from the System.

Basically, I can now have pets from what I kill and the body got stuff into the inventory! And it seems the pet itself different than the one that I got from the card things.

"What do you mean by that?" I then asked Sebastian, As he was actually telling me about so many pieces of information that he learns from the Incubator.

"It seems Young Miss, that you can have a Basilisk as your own personal pet. But it will take around 4 months for the egg to be cracked and after a while, the Basilisk itself will still be weak. As it's still a baby."

"And the way Young Miss grow them is to train them and give them the food that you have been getting from the pack, Young Miss." Sebastian then summarized his 7 pages long of an essay.

"Oh, Ok. Then put the egg then," I casually said, as I look for a new wig to buy. "That is the problem Young Miss, The egg itself will have cost 15,000 Galleons per egg for the Basilisk."

At that. I have a minor heart attack.

"What? That's like half of my system bank! And I must buy it? The system didn't provide me?" I then complain and whine. Causing Sebastian to chuckle, "Yes, but you still have more in the fault, No? Also, the profits we made from the Basilisk itself was a really huge amount.

Not only that, The Basilisk itself have their own uses. It will depend on how rarity we got on the egg itself. If it's common, it will need to be an adult to open the skills, but if it's a Rare, once it was a baby, it will open skill for Young Miss." Sebastian then said, Which I nod and agree with him.

Wasting my 15,000 of Galleons. This pet must be worth it. As it was close to the lower level Vampire cost.

"Oh, ok, Uh. Just take my money would ya.." I then grumble causing Sebastian to chuckle at my misery.

"Sebastian, do I spend my summer at the camp again or just go straight home?" I then asked, causing Sebastian to be quiet for a moment.

My guess is that he is currently talking to Mom and Dad.

It's a Vampire thing. Wait, no, A Vampire _Elder_ thing.

"Ah, yes, After Young Miss will be teleported to America, Young Miss will be going to the Summer Camp ASAP. Young Miss Parent currently has something to fix."

Looking at Sebastian poker face, I then nod.

So then, After getting out of the train, Sebastian then accompanies me to the 'Public Bathroom' and teleport.

Reaching the car, Which is a Limousine, I then start to dress up as a female character once more. Putting a sticking charm on my wig so it will never fall out, I then proceed on putting some makeup. A light one.

Then I wear a T-shirt and another legging. Why Leggings again? It is easier to run with that. That and I can kick and fight people easier too.

As the Limo stopped. I then get out of the car as I thank the Vampire who drives the car by giving him some 1-star food. Which cause the Vampire still be happy anyway.

"Alright, See ya! Say Hi to Mother and Father for me!" I scream, as the Vampire nod and pull the window up. Then he drives, Causing me to sigh and relocate my back on my back.

Walking toward the camp, I then smelled something foul. "Oh shit," I then say.

 **[ Cyclops ]**

 **[ Lv. 515 ]**

 **[ 8,578 / 15000 ]**

Looking at the Level. I then wonder, What kind of Karma I deserved. ' _Sebastian, can you give me some power for this Overpowered thing?'_ I then ask Sebastian, which causes Sebastian to agree.

Also, The monster appears to be wounded.

As I pull out my sword that was made from the Basilisk bone and dipped into their Venom, I then charge to the Monster. "Go to Tartarus you one eye gunk!" Screaming my battle cry, I then leap from the ground and reach 55 feet next to the Monster.

To be honest, it was my first time to beat the real monster, or just plainly 500+ level, It makes me wonder, if that the normal Vampire actually beat up the monster like this every day. Maybe I need to give them more food and present for that.

However, I need to kill this thing first.

" **Luck, On."** I then say as I notice I can turn some of my stats. But only 1 per day.

At that, I then swing the sword.

 **+500 HP**

I then stab his knees,

 **+354 HP**

Then followed with a punch from my right hand,

 **-250 Hp**

"RAGHH!" The Cyclops then punch me back, causing me to fly to the trees behind me. "Fuck," I then whisper as I can just feel that an internal wound was created,

 **-115 Hp**

"RAGHH!" The one eye bitch then decided it is ok to stomp on me, causing me to cough blood.

 **+555 HP**

"Bitch!" I then scream back, getting up, I then kick the one eye bitch on his side.

 **-440 Hp**

"ARGHH!" Uh-oh, it seems that he is mad, "I don't care!" I then scream,

 **+1000 HP *Crit Damaged!**

As I put Mana on my sword and stab him on his eye. Should have done that earlier!

I then notice that each time I swing the sword, my Beginner to Weaponry going up. Maybe that's how I grind that level. Beating monster that is 400 or more level than yours.

"OH! That's how they got to be strong and so OP!" I then scream out as I punch the monster as hard as I can, and then slash my sword on his Knee that created a bleeding effect.

Finding out how the people on this camp got strong easily, I then smirk as I find a way on how to be strong easily. Join the hunting group, and protect the camp from the monster sniffing around.

Perfect.

Now I have two ways of getting stronger. From the dungeon, and the monster in this world.

"Fucking die will ya!" I then growl in an annoyance as the monster is still struggling to get up as I kick it with a force of my Strength.

Bringing my sword up, I then smirk in the victory.

"Say Hello to Grand Uncle for me,"

With a bloodthirsty smile, I then stab the Cyclops eye. Then Gold dust was flying everywhere.

 **[ WARNING. BLACK MADNESS IS ACTIVE. ]**

Ignoring the red warning from the System, I then let out a Hysterical giggle come from my lips. "Hehehehehe, Hehe- HAHAHAHHAHA! MORE!" Then as I let out a hoarse scream, I start to deeply inhale the air surrounding me.

"BLoOd," muttering the same word, over and over again. I then hiss at Sebastian. "Give me, BLOOD! SUFFER! KNE-" Then suddenly I feel a ringing in my ear, and I know no more.

. . .

"I am so sorry, I promise Young Miss will not do the actions again." I then heard Sebastian say, as I try to open my heavy and tired eyes.

"Sebastian?" As I say that, I then position my body to sit down and try to open my blurry eyes. "Young Miss, Thank the Ancestor you awoke," Sebastian then say as I can feel my head being pet.

Rubbing my eyes, I then notice that I am currently on the bed, hospital bed. And I was surrounded by a blond girl, a dark-haired girl, and Mr. Chiron. "Eh, What happen?" I then 'shyly' ask, as I can feel my Madness was on again. And being shy and clueless actually, have a probability of getting out of the trouble.

Probably.

"You don't remember?" The blond girl, then screams at me, as if I kill her puppies.

 **[ Annabeth Chase ]**

 **[ Lv. 78 ]**

"Uh, no.. Did- Did I-" I then notice her name and her level. Annabeth.

Not as low as mine though.

"Killing our target without my permission and also going blood frenzy? Yea, you did." The black-haired girl with a really fierce-looking of a face then say.

Jeez, her face is like my face back then. Ugly and undesirable.

 **[ Clarisse La Rue ]**

 **[ Lv. 121 ]**

Ah, That's my half-sister. Well, shit I just making fun of her. Kind of ironic really, That us sister is ugly. Maybe that's my dad try to woo Aphrodite, and make his child at least looking average?

Well, let's stop musing about our ugly lines. And start focusing on my sister's face. I mean Annabeth.

"Ah, sorry.. Sometimes I- I snap.." I then say as I lower my head. But then I noticed that Sebastian is currently talking to Chiron about something. Which leave me with Annabeth and Clarisse.

What's with this. Meeting two of this character in one go? Isn't this illegal?!

"Snap? Damn, Are you sure you're not my sister?" Clarisse then mocked, as her eyes then turn into a slanted and her lips turn into a smirk. "Oh wait, you are too meek and weak to be our siblings! HA!" Clarisse then said.

"Clarisse! She just woke up! If you don't have any good conversation then leave! You are not needed anyway in here." Annabeth then says coldly. Causing my sister-that-just-disown-me snort and scoff at Annabeth and I, then leave.

Seeing Clarisse leaving, Annabeth then let out a scoff and a sigh.

What's wrong with the character keep scoffing?

She then looks at my pathetic figure that is currently on the bed watching the drama. "Urgh, Don't listen to her. You are not weak, the proof is that you actually managed to beat that monster," Annabeth then winks and try to cheer me up.

Which cause me to weakly smile at her, and her attempt to make my mood go up. Not that I was sad, I was actually amused. But not letting other people know my real emotions is my goal.

"Ah, It- It's ok," I then stutter,

Causing Annabeth to nod at my reply and leave.

After Annabeth leaves, I then start to leave the bed and ignore a warning from one of Apollo kids saying that I need to get sunlight and good water for my weak complections.

Which I nod, and left.

Then I decided to go to the Lava trials, boosting my End and Str. "Fuck," I then let out a small curse as I feel a small lava drop just touch my calves,

"Oh, I would be careful in that position if I were you," A guy with a blond hair and black eyes then warn me,

 **[ Dominik Montague ]**

 **[ Lv. 102 ]**

"O-oh, Uh, thank you." I then 'politely and shyly' nod and move further away from the former position that I was at.

I still can't help to scowl with jealousy with people in this camp. "Hey, do you know how to join the hunting group or scouting?" I then ask as I swing my body to the left to go to a higher position from the lava underneath me.

"Well, just ask Chiron about it, to be honest, That or if you are Ares kid you can just go in quickly. You need to join a group though, no matter how strong you are, we demigod kiddos need to stick together! Oh, and also, each kid needs to have some Ares kids joining," He then chuckles.

"Why is it?" I then ask 'meekly',

"Ah, you see, Ares kid is like, crazy. Like, crazy-crazy. I think it is because they got Ares bloodlust and stuff, Not sure, Most of the Ares kids not really want to have any normal conversations without fighting you know. Oh, And if we didn't let them fight or actually killing something, they will go crazy and go homicide killing. They call it 'The Snap'. Which is weird," He then shrugs,

"Wait, killing?!" I then pretend to be surprised,

"Yea," He then let out a chuckle, Then suddenly he looks at the sun. "Hm, I need to go, It's my shift to go check out the infirmary," He then says as he smiles.

I then nod and say my goodbye to him. And also thanking him for the pieces of information that he gives me for free.

Now, knowing Ares kid got an immediate spot for the Hunting group, I then try to wreck my brain on how to get my father to acknowledge me.

In the end, I didn't find anything that actually useful. And when dinner comes up, I then pull up my highest star of the snack and pray to my father hope he can hear my pleas.

Knowing how he has a lot of kids, my prayer probably wouldn't be heard.

I then plop myself to the chair that is filled with people. Eating the food and drinking my soda, I then grumble. "You are Ignatius?" Suddenly someone comes up and tap my shoulder,

"Ah, yea," I then say as I look at him with a question face,

"Chiron call you," he then says as he shrugs, then leave me.

"Argh," I then let my head hit the table.

I bet Chiron want to talk about how I lost it this morning. It's my first day this year and it already sucks.

"Let's get this over with," I then grumble,

Walking toward where Chiron located, I then don't see Mr. D. "Thank the lord," I then mumble.

"Yes, sir?" I then ask, At that Chiron then smile at me,

I have a bad feeling.

. . .

Next thing I know, I gain a quest. But weird things is that this is a solo quest. And weirdly enough, the mission is that to kill one of the 'traitor'. Seems that there is a half-blood who actually been selling information to the Romans.

Which actually got me into a really deep confusion state. Isn't the Greek and the Roman is the same things?

But oh well.

And the only one that knows about my mission is Chiron and Mr. D, And those two know that this quest actually trials from Ares. As what Mr. D politely say, 'Only that muscle-fuck think it's ok to test his kid by killing each other.',

And yes, the one that I will kill will be my stepbrother.

What a nice family,

"I will do my best sir," I then told Chiron.

Which he then sighs, "Sebastian couldn't go with you Igna, This is your quest. Not your familiar," He then says, causing me to curse.

"Ok," I then mumble to Sebastian to stay at the camp and will call him if I died. "Don't die," Then suddenly Chiron said. From the sound of it, it's like he has been saying that word over and over again, And now he's tired from it.

I then nod at him, "I will try sir,".

At that, I then start walking away from the camp. Thinking on how to kill this brother of mine. As his level probably around 100, And with my slow level, I then don't have another choice to buy more minions and put them on each dungeon that I cleared.

So I will receive the EXP and hope that it will help me fast.

Playing with my dagger that I put an illusion for the mortal to not seeing it, I then start to open up the map that Chiron give me. "Hm, the mission will be placed at New Hampshire, Airplane is out," I then say as I keep looking at the map.

"Wait, the portkey! If I am not wrong there is an alley somewhere in New York." I then tried to think where it is,

"MAP! I forgot I have that options. I have been spoiled by Sebastian and others so much that I forgot how to be independent now." I then grumble, Pulling Map from the system, I then search for the magical alley.

Finding where the locations are, I then start to run on the woods toward my destinations. Knowing my 55 endurance, It is still good enough to run around 32 miles from here.

After a while, I then feel fatigued. Pulling my potions for refreshment that tastes like a blueberry juice, I then feel my exhaustion gone to nonexistence.

As I keep running, I then notice that there are no woods any more for me to run, so I need to run on the sidewalk.

Fixing my breath, I then keep running toward my destinations.

Looking at the system Map, it seems that I still need 23 more miles. "It's taking a long time," I then grumble,

 **+1 End**

"Oh! Finally," I then mumble, as that was my second one.

After a while of running, I finally arrived at my destinations. I said that it's located in this exact spot,

I then pull out my wand, trying to find some magic that is left around the locations.

"What are you doing dearie?" An elegant voice then asks as I pull out my wands.

I then look at her, Looking at her level it seems that she is a wizard.

"Just trying to get to the alley," I then reply as I show her my wand, Causing the lady to chuckle. "I will show you," She then says as she casually walks on the wall without stopping.

"Salem kid aren't ya?" She then asks, I nod at her and keep looking at the wall like an idiot.

As if she knew I was dumbfounded, Her head then shown again from the wall "What are you waiting for? Let's go," Her head then was gone inside of the wall.

"Should've know.." I then grumble at my own stupidity and walk to the wall as well.


	9. Wizard Vampires

"Have fun dearie!" The lady then wave at me, as she walks the opposite way of mine,

I then nod at her and wave back,

Looking around, it seems that the American side of the alley, The Hexigon Alley, is different than what I expect it.

Whoosh*

"Sorry!" A blond kid with blue eyes then scream at me, as he waves his hand toward my way with an apologetic face, but then fly toward another way.

Which he then was followed with other 4 kids that behind him.

Whoosh* *Whoosh* *Whoosh* *Whoosh*

"Sorry!" All of them then say as they apologized to everyone that they just passed.

Fixing my hair, or wig, I then sigh.

Thank my dad that I have a sticking charm on my hair, or I will be snatched.

As I sigh, I then hear the woman beside me sigh as well. Which I then look at her, causing her to look at my way as well, "Boys will be boys," I then say.

Ironically,

Causing her to giggle and nod.

"Do you know where the portkey store located at? I want to go to New Hampshire," I then ask politely, causing the lady then stop and think for a sec.

"Hm, I believe it's beside Bones and Blood tavern." She then said, Then she goes closer, "But be cautious, that is where the vampire mingles," She then whispers in my ear with hush-hush tones.

Causing me to nod at her.

"Thank you," I then thank her and walk away,

After a while, I then chuckle to myself.

"I've been living with Vampires for the entire times, Why would I be scared of them," Giggling to the joke, I then halt myself.

Remembering that the vampire is not mine, to begin with, they will go rampage and suck my blood.

And I will probably die without completing the quest first.

"Ok, be focus Igna. There's no way it will be happening.. I need to stop scaring myself," I then try to think of something positive.

Which I found none.

"Well, I just hope that their level is not that high.".

. . .

After a while of walking, I then finally found myself the store.

Trying to keep my distance off the Bones and Blood, I then let out a satisfying smile. "See, I can be independent without the system help for the map.." I then say, trying to hype out my spoiled ass.

On my 47 minutes of journey and being alone, I notice that I have been spoiled by the vampire, especially Sebastian, that I've been growing soft spot for.

And probably can't beat anything without asking for Sebastian to boost stuff for me. Or life steals the monster Health and transferred it to me.

Which what I have been doing the whole time.

The whole time that I have a battle. Including the Cyclops incident.

With his life steals, I actually manage to beat that thing. That actually higher level than me, and most importantly stronger than me. No matter what's the HP said.

Looking at the dagger,

Which actually still have Sebastian enchantment for Life Steal, I then sigh.

 **[ The Carnal Desire ]**

 _The user of this blade is able to use Life Steal from the target each strike by 10% of the Hp that was taken from the opponent. - Only work when the Elder vampire Enchant it -_

"What a wonderful blade you got there," A voice then was heard from my ear.

Causing me to curse at my stupidity.

Why would I pull out this thing in a magical world?! I should've done it on the muggle one instead! As the illusion works better on there. I should have learned how to do the mist!

Darn it!

"Thank you, And if you don't mind, I need to go fast somewhere. Goodbye," I then say as I also emphasize the 'Goodbye' part.

 **[ Gaspard Chagnon ]**

 **[ Lv. 55 ]** _Vampire_

Having a glimpse on the level, my heart then feels at ease.

Still, Gaspard maybe looks like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast in real life. The difference is that Gaston has black eyes, while he got red eyes.

Then I see his other friends behind him.

"Well, we do mind. Why don't we have a cup of coffee somewhere and talk _M'lady_?" Another guy then says with his red eyes glinting over his platinum bangs.

His face all screaming a french guy.

He is polite though,

 **[ Lucien Deloffre ]**

 **[ Lv. 53 ]** _Vampire_

Beating one of the level 55 is one thing, but beating multiple of them? That's the other things.

Damn this vampire.

Looking at their way, and where I stood I then let out a curse.

I am actually standing in a shadow part of the building. Obviously, they can walk in and hang out here. Not only that. The building surrounds the alley is all tall, causing the shadow looming over the road.

Who build this road in the first place?!

And why is the portkey is in this place as well?!

"Hey, are you there?" The third guy then as, with his little level of a fucking 36. Laugh as he then grins with his fangs shown.

He has dark skin, but the platinum color of a hair. Kind of cute, but dangerous at the same time.

 **[ Yvon Cordonnier ]**

 **[ Lv. 36 ]** _Vampire_

"Calm down Igna, don't get your emotions to get the best of you," I then whisper to myself as I can feel the rage getting into my head and my visions.

But from the chuckling from those Vampires, I am betting their super hearing power is working and heard my low mumble/whisper.

"Sure. As you ask it politely and call me M'lady, It will be my pleasure to entertain you, boys." I then said with a smile and my cheery fake smile and attitude.

I then follow the three vampires to the shop.

Which suspiciously enough, it look like a tavern. But filled with shady vampires and such.

From the level, it seems that I have not seen any wizard nor witches.

But with my observations leveling up, I now can see other people species. And look! Is that a Vampire I see?

Oh my, Another Vampire.

Look over there, another Vampire.

How surprising.

"Just want to tell you guys, I am here just to do my task from my father and leave. He will be mad if I didn't finish this task alright?" I then say as I back away from the room.

Trying to go back to the exit door.

" **[ Luck On ]** " I then whisper as I go to the exit as fast as I can with my power walk. And with a little help of 35 Luck, I hope it is enough for the Vampire to have a fight and forgot my existence.

"Hey, c'mon girly, Why do you want to leave that early? The fun is not started yet, And just be a rebel to your father will ya?" Gaspard the Vampire apparently need to beat up right now.

I should've known that not bringing Sebastian is the worse decisions I have ever choose on my entire 12 years old life.

"Well, I mean. He could kill me if I did rebel on him, Knowing that my task is to kill my rebel of a brother." I then deadpan at the vampires in front of me.

Most of them then raise their eyebrow at me, but 80% of them are currently dealing with their own business and just ignore my existence.

Luck is working I see.

"Hehe, see, I told you she's a halfling." Yvon then says as he elbows his friend.

"Where's your fang anyway? Is it not grown yet? Is your development really that slow?" Yvon then says, as his face grin. Which he then start to open my mouth and keep searching for my 'fang'.

"Uhh," I then let out an uncomfortable sound as the guy keep messing around and touching my teeth.

As you never know where those hand was touching.

"Esh-chuse meh?" I then say as I stop the hand that keep touching my teeth,

"Please stop that," I then finally say as Yvon stop.

Yvon then raise his hands on a surrender, "Agree with this guy, where is your fangs girlie?" Another Vampire then butts in into the conversation.

 **[ Florance Delacroix ]**

 **[ Lv. 59 ]** _Pure-blood Vampire_

At the 'pure blood' part, I then raise my eyebrow at that. It seems that my observation just levels up. And with me turning off my pop up, it never told me anything.

Or it did, but I just didn't see the pop up because I stop it for the time being.

Looking at the trio that brings me, it seems that they are turned Vampire.

"Well, I ask you a question. Who are your parents? Also, that accent. English folk?" At that, my head then becomes scatter.

I could just blame it again on Alec and Victoria like always. And not only that, I can't just say Ares is my father, he hasn't claimed me yet. Nor I can say Bellatrix is my mother. As I can just get killed here and there.

"Why do you want to know?" I then ask, as I slowly going back.

Looking back, I can see the door is 1 feet from me. It seems that I need to use one of my pets skills.

" **Summon: Ashy** " Summoning my Ash spider pet that I name Ashy, I then ignore the surprised look and the eyebrow raising of the Vamps.

" **Activate: Shadow Merging** " Activating one of her skills, I then become one with the shadow and dash away from the tavern from shadow to shadow.

"Damn it! she's running away." I then hear a laugh when I merge with the shadow.

And then I arrived at my supposed to be my real arrival to get the portkey and get away from this magical road as fast as I can.

"New Hampshire," I then say as I come out from the shadow.

"Kreeeechh!" Ashy then screeching as I forgot to pet him a thank you gesture. "Thank you," I then say, as I pet his hairy head.

Petting a spider that are about your knee size, probably is scary and disgusting. If I were the past girl I am before dying. But now? Ashy is actually cute with his huge dewy eyes.

"I'll be needing you around, Is that ok?" I then ask, as I look at Ashy, Which then I can see his head nods. "Thank you, I'll get you a fresh caught food." I then say, causing Ashy to screech in happiness.

"Uh, New Hampshire would be 7 sickles, and it's 10 as you got your pet over there." The old man then warily said,

I then nod and pull out the money from my pocket. Actually, it's just my inventory, but to make it obvious, I'll just pull it out from my pocket.

"Here, And it's not a 'pet'. He's my familiar," I then start my daily bullshiting again.

The old man then nod.

 **[ Gregorie Grey ]**

 **[ Lv. 21 ]** _Half-blood Wizard_

Oh, a half-blood.

I then stoop where the man pointing, carrying the Ashy to my hand. Then my vision went a blur and my ear start ringing.

From the biting Ashy give me, it seems that he is not amused in any way. And probably scared. As his sharp legs are now currently stabbing my hand.

Then finally after it's been ages, I then try to stand up and balance myself.

"Kreeechhh! Kreee! KREEEEEEEEEECHHH!" Ashy then screaming with his claws of a mouth clamping fast. Then his 8 feet keep tapping the grass so fast.

"Ok, ok, I get it Ashy, I'm sorry. Here" I then give him a 3-star food, which he then accept it gladly. "Ok, I need to put you under the illusion ok? As normal human would be screaming when they see you?"

I then say that as I watch how Ashy knee level body and his sharp hairy feet. Then Ashy blink his amber eyes that actually kind of creepy yet cute at the same time.

"Nothing," I then say as I pet him from his head to his back. Which then I watch his red and white line of a 'body paint' moving on his body. "That is not normal." I then whisper to myself and then put him on the illusion where a normal human wouldn't see him.

"Next time, I need to remember to learn mist. And not skipping those Athena kiddos lecture. Even though it is indeed kind of scary, with how many words they can produce just for asking on 'why'." I then shudder, then pet Ashy head once more as he keeps screeching.

"Shhh," I then hush Ashy, who is currently stomping on his feet in a tantrum. "You can screech, but make it low ok? We never know if there's a big monster that thinks you are delicious," I then warn Ashy, causing him to whine in a low screech.

And his multiples eyes looking back and forth, "Kreech?" He then meekly asks, causing me to giggle.

. . .

Florance has seen many things in his 230 years of life, yet a halfling without a fang is not one.

Maybe because halfling grow much slower than any normal Pure-blood one, But from the look of it, the girl 'Imra' seems to be in around 10 or 11 of human age. That means it is when the fang supposed to be grown.

It was one of the newly turned vampire Yvon who catch her.

Her scent is indeed strong.

Really strong, she may be not noticing, but the whole tavern was about to surround her to take a bite, or just to kill her.

As the whole of us can smell power from the blood of her,

But somehow, He is not sure what she was mumbling, people then stop their focus on her and doing their own business instead.

Which means, one of her parents is strong.

Too strong.

Not only that, Gaspard, also mentions that the blade that the halfling was pulling in the daylight was indeed smelled like one of the elder on the Vampire Coven.

Which means, she is from a coven.

And he wants that, he wants to join the coven.

His family was from a coven but then killed in the first war with Grindelwald. Most of the coven were as most of the Vampire decided to not to join him. Then the surviving elder decided to build this tavern. When all the scatter Vampire can feel at home again.

As that's what coven for.

Home,

Then that halfling brings her familiar and becomes one with the shadow. Which Lucien can only chuckle at that,

"There's go our key to finding an active coven." He then solemnly says.

Causing most of the vampire that is in the tavern to stop what they are doing and looking at him. He then let out a hollow laugh, "That Halfling is obviously from a strong coven. But we just let her go like that," Florance says,

"Tell the Elder about this, Go," At that, most of the Vampire bats away. And most of them are Shadowing away.

"We will not miss out on another opportunity to not join a Coven,"

"Yes Sir."

"Find her. And try not to kill or harm her in any way, or it will the end of us,"

"""Yes Sir!"""

. . .


	10. The Fight

"Ok, so apparently this map said that my half brothers are located there," I then watch the group of guys that currently talking with their weapon out. Noticing his face, I then let out a hum.

Uglyness indeed run to our family. The gene is indeed strong.

Then I take a look on my map once more, try to see if there are mortal surround me.

Watching my half brother, I notice that he got a scar on his face, which means he gets it from a battle with either humans or monsters. Then as a keep watching him more, I then was disturbed by women screaming.

Ah.

Somehow 'Rape' just pop up on my head, That or they are either being tortured or maimed. Or killed.

But not killed, as the screaming just got much louder and a plead of 'Stop' and 'Please let me go' actually making it much more clear for me.

After a while, then a beautiful guy come out from the abandoned warehouse, Aphrodite son I bet, and drag 2 women who are indeed naked.

Their body is bruised everywhere and clearly, the juice of sperms was seen on their body parts. I then scrunch my face in disgust.

He then says something, Like a bragging, something about how he enjoys their screaming and such. I only manage some part of the sentence, as he is indeed loud, and the other guys just laugh at him.

As if it was amusing.

I then shake my head, trying to not feel guilty that I just let that accident happen when I can do something about it. Yet I stop myself from rush in to the battle and keep surveying the levels of the enemies.

It seems that I was right.

Their level is indeed around 150 - 230.

Which means I need to bring out other pets.

Actually, I can bring the pets with me to fight with the Vampire, but the look of the Vampire was not hostile, and just a little bit lost. So I decided to use it to run away from them to avoid unnecessary fight. And it probably was the smartest decision of Ares spawn could ever had.

I bet Sebastian is proud.

And I bet once my dad notice, he will just disowned me right away if he knows I run away from a good battle.

Part of me was angry actually, That I was not shedding some blood. But knowing I am still sane, I take this as a good sign for me to actually control my madness and other trait that somehow Ares decided it is good for their kids.

To blend in with the mortal world.

"Ok Ashy, you going to be working with Ceru, ok?" I then say, as my hand then create a sigil and summon Ceru, which is a Dark Dragon. A baby one to be precise, as he is only the size of a grown man. Not a size of a house yet, Which is thank the gods.

If he is growing that size, The other Vampires at the mansion need to build an extra basement that are a size of him just to keep him until I summon him.

His dark scales glowing under the sunlight, And let out a small growl to my face.

"Alright, no play time yet," I then said, as Ceru give me a puppy eyes, "Later you guys can play, I promise, but now we have a job to do,"

Ceru then growl in dissatisfaction, and Ashy clearly was not happy as his 2 feet stomp on the ground once more.

"Grab that guy using your shadow merging ok? And Ceru, try to create the havoc and scare them a little." I then instruct them, Ignoring their tantrum.

Ceru let out a growl once again, and Ashy then screeching as if he was mumbling about something. Which Ceru replied with his own growling.

Then as Ceru fly toward the sky and hit the people with his dark fire, I then hit my head on the tree trunk as I remember something that clearly an obvious statement.

Those girls are a mortal, Shoot!

I hope the mist somehow cover my mistakes on my high Intelligence. Which is 53.

Oh well, I'll deal with it later.

As Ashy merge with the shadow, which cause my half brother of mine who currently trying to run from the angry baby dragon, Got sucked into the shadow, screamed, I then pat Ashy as he got my brother without no obvious sign for a kidnapping.

"Argh," Then I see him beside me with Ashy proud face.

Then I have a bright idea, As I watch the half-sibling of mine.

"What the fuck, Who are you?!" He then tries to stand, but couldn't as the web of a shadow was making him stuck on the ground.

"Just say I am your sister, that is trying to get the mission completed. Hello and goodbye brother of mine!" I then say as I stab him with the dagger.

Oh, did I mentions that the dagger can take out a soul and eat it?

Yup, that's what I'm using.

If uncle of mine, Hades, missing out 1 soul, well. Not my problem.

It's only one out of thousands anyway.

I hope.

Looking at the empty hollow of the body, I then put it on my inventory.

"Hehe, now I can let my vamps taste the blood of a demigod." I then grin, Then I stop.

I pull the body again and freeze the body itself. Then I cut the head, Then put the body without the head on my inventory,

"Almost forget about that," I then mumble,

And freeze the body is for the blood wouldn't shatter anywhere.

I then mind link Ashy and Ceru to go back home, as the mission is complete. Also, I give them 5-star food, which can make them grows.

Yet Ceru and Ashy was ignoring me and keep terrorizing the demigods, And the two mortal? They passed out.

"Shit! Who use a fucking phone?" The Aphrodite kid then ask,

"Not me! Fuck! Berno, Did ya?" A dark hair Hispanic with a mischief of a face then scream out as he tries to take a swing of his sword on Ceru. Yet Ashy spit out his web to drag him toward his way.

Crunch*

And his head was eaten by the cute 3 feet of a spider.

"FUCK!"

Another who I forgot the face then screamed out.

"Jesus, Why is it like this again?" I then mumbled, Then I jump toward the branch and sit.

Decided to not stop the two pets from their 'playtime', I then just watch the scene it provided to me.

Then Ceru stop flying and slowly he got into the ground.

Flapping his wings, he then create a gush of winds that cause the dirts and dried leaves to flew away.

" _ROARRRR!"_

Ceru then scream out, Causing Ashy to screech as well as he don't want to feel left out.

"What a mess."

I then mumbled, as I watch the newly corpse growing. Then I look at Ashy playing with one of the corpses as he creates a cocoon of them.

"Careful! We need the body after all!" I then screamed out.

Ashy then stop his cocooning, and look at me with a disappointment of an eyes. "Don't look at me like that young man!" I then scream out,

Which Ashy then replied with a screeching.

. . .

"And I'm the one who clean you guys mess," I grumbled as I put the body on my Inventory.

"Grao," Ceru then let out a roar,

"Don't you dare to move from your spot, young man!" I then scream out. Which causing Ceru to whine.

"ScreechhhH!" Ashy then show her disappointment on me by stomping on the ground once again.

"Stop right there, This is a discipline to those bad kids ok?" I then said, as I currently put the two trouble makers on a time out.

Why am I mad exactly?

The two were actually gone too far that the abandoned warehouse was blowing itself, And not only that the corpses is barely recognisable.

I know that I can barely tell them any of my idea except beat them or scare the people, Not destroyed their body to pieces and blow things up.

Looking around, I then notice the 2 mortal.

"Well, shit. What should I do with them?"

With that, I notice that I barely have any spell to myself. I only have Fire punch and Hogwart spells.

"Welp, Maybe I should call my vampire and they can clean up? I mean, I finish the quest, so it's really not count as cheating right?" I then ask myself.

Sadly, phone is dumbway to go. Not that I have any, Sebastian decided to take it away from me.

And I don't really have any Drachma to go IM them.

But I am glad I have them under 'Party w/ Vampires' on my party options.

I then click the call button,

"Is any Vampire is free? I can some clean up in need in New Hampshire. Just follow the red dot on the map if you guys want to help please," I then said. Then sit on the tree once more and look at the map to look out for some mortal.

. . .

After a while, 7 of the Vampire come in.

With their ring of protection from the sun, They can walk like a normal human. All 7 of them actually all wearing black suits and a black sunglasses.

"Wow, Young Mistress, It seems that your Anger Issue has not been fixed," One of the Vampire then joke.

Causing me to scrunch my face,

"Hey, It was those two fault!" I then scream out,

Yet the two culprit just whine and screech causing the Vampires to laugh.

"Well. The blood surround this actually smells good." the other vampire then said, as he grins. The other behind him then nod.

"It is,"

"Hehe, you are welcome, I manage to save 3 of them. The rest are barely edible as you can see." I then said, as I pull the body with my right hand and pointing the corpses on my left one.

"Bring this home too, and we can get everyone try the blood of the Half Blood, And check if you guys manage to gain some of their power." I then said,

They then nodded in happiness and eagerment.

It took them 45 Minute to clean up the rubble and Hypnotist the mortals that they were not kidnapped, in fact was going into a hiking.

They give them clothes and also clean up. Also heal them as well.

Yet some of the Vampire couldn't help to drink from the Mortals. "Sorry!" She then grin, showing her bloodied fangs.

I then shrug.

"Hey, do you think I can turn into a Vampire?" I then ask,

"Not sure Young Mistress, Ask your Father and Mother. That, or Sebas or the other Elder who is on the shadow all the time, talking about creepy." She then stop and shudder, "They will have an answer I believe.".

"Oh, Ok. Thanks!"

"Alright, we are finished, Do you need a ride to your destination Young Miss?" They then ask,

I look around and I didn't see any car.

So it seems that they will 'Run' with their Vampire speed to New York.

"Huh? Sure," I then said, as I got sweep in to one of their arm and all was a Blur.

After 15 Minute or so, we finally arrived.

All seven of them then stop at the corner of the building. To make it not suspicious for the mortal.

"Well, See ya Young Miss," They then said and become blur.

"See ya," I then said and walk toward the building once more.

As I walked toward the building, the memories of my first money then cause me to smile unconsciously.

Just hope that Hephaestus didn't remember me. Or any of my scent.

You know what? I will just bullshit that how I am smells the same as the monster because I have been hanging out with the new 'creature' and such.

That actually sounds good.

Yea. Legit enough.

Bringing the head that I surround them with a cloth, I then walk toward the guy who working at the counter.

"Hey, I got some mission for the big guy," I then said as I bring up the cloth that are contained with head on the table.

A loud thump then was sounding.

Which cause the guy to raise his eyebrow at me.

 **[ Michael Wood ]**

 **[ Lv. 350 ]** _Athena Spawn._

Looking at the description, I then watch the worker who got a grey eyes and a higher than thou or I am smarter than thou aura.

"Sure, Here's the card and you know what level they are at correct?" Michael then ask,

I then nod and grab the card.

"600th," I then mumbled.

"Make sure no mortal with you." He then said sternly. Then look at me up and down. "And just for a side note, Next time dress up will ya? Or at least clean up the blood. It is a hassle for me to hide it from the mortal using mist."

I nod, and walk away.

After making sure no one going to the elevator, I then go and scan the card. Which then I press the close the door button just in case for the other will come in.

. . .

The encounter of my father was weird.

He congratulate me and then left me to go try woo Aphrodite. It was a fast transaction and I was 'claimed'.

Then I was left alone again at the temple of Ares. Causing me to sigh, what else do I expect honestly?

Nothing.

So then I go back at the elevator and go back down once more. Finishing my quest, it seems that the System ddin't count it as it quest and didn't give me anything as the price.

"Oh well," I then mumbled as I walk out the elevator.

Saying good day to Michael, I then get out and massage one of my Vampire to pick me up and get me to the camp.

Waiting for them, I then go around to get some food.

"I almost forgot how good the fast food were," I then mutter as I keep munching on my burger. Sipping on my Sprite, I then sit down beside the tree so I can hide on the tree itself.

Then a car park in front of me. As the window roll down, it was one of the Vampire with their black suit and black sun glass.

Standing up, I then get into the car.

The drive was a quiet one, I guess the Vampire could felt the mood I am currently had. So he decided to be quiet.

"Thanks for the ride," I then mumbled,

And from the corner of my eyes I can see him nod and pull up the window, Then drive away.

Walking toward the camp, I then look down to my wretched clothes.

"I need to take a shower and change clothes. ASAP." I then mumble once again, Then suddenly I heard a scream.

"RUN PERCY!"

I blinked.

". . ."

"Nope. I'm not going to do anything with the plot." I then mumbled and climb the tree. Waiting for the plot to end and Percy got taken to the Nursery from the 'victory wound' battle with the Minotaur.

As I was at the highest branch, I then try to channel Mana on my eyes.

 **[ 'Eagle Eyes' Skill Created! ]**

I then smirk in satisfaction. It may have taken me 10 or more minutes, But I manage to create a new skill.

Looking at the description, It seems that I can see 10 feet surround me. Not bad.

Activating the Eagle Eyes, I am unsure on what happened to the feature of my eyes or something unique happening. Such as if it is glowing or my eyes turned into a slanted. But then again it is a feature of a cat.

I will just check later with Sebastian to make sure on what do I look like with my Eagle Eyes.

Now, Let's see if I can spam this before the battle with the Minotaur finished. So I can see the action in real.

Not that I never see someone fight a Monster before, It just I want to see a miracle of a person who never trained to battle a Monster will act.

And will it be better than me? Forgetting the weapon on the way, or will be an intelligent fight happening.

 **-50 MP**

 **-50 MP**

 **-50 MP**

 **-50 MP**

 **-50 MP**

. . .

After a while, It seems that it is leveling up to level 2 after my MP was left for 750.

It is a really bad way to farm, but I don't care. I will be back at my bed (If they offer any bed,) and will just take a nap. And my MP will be all good again.

A cheat that I love to use.

After a while of looking around, It seems that I didn't see anything. Then I see something threw toward the tree I am at. Holding on the branch tight, I then felt the impact created by a teenager.

"Ouch," I then mumbled with a bloodthirsty smile that I couldn't control showing out from me,

 **[ Percy Jackson ]**

 **[ Lv. 38 ]** _Poseidon Spawn_

Looking at the level, I then scrunch my eyebrow.

I was working my ass out. Fighting half dead with the bosses, to get my level to this now. And somehow this kid got more than me and from the story he barely fight any monster because of the sacrifice of his mother marrying an asshole.

How did he manage to be at that level?

The wizard and witches on Hogwarts barely at that level. Not even half of that level either,

"Mom!" Then Percy screamed out, as his mother was grabbed.

My mouth then shape an 'O', as I watch the drama unfold.

Percy then grab his sword and swung it around the Minotaur. Yet the Monster was holding into the mother as he dusted.

Then he screamed and passed out.

"Well, shit. What should I do now?"

. . .


	11. Ares Cabin

**Warning: I decided to change the way Sebastian talk to Igna. From " This" to " _This_ ". Not a big of a different, but my other personality mentions that I need to put it. Plus, No Beta.**

. . .

Crunching on the branch, I then touch my chin and think.

Should I go down and bring Percy and his friend to the Nursery, claiming that I found them out passed out in front of the border, or should I just stay in this tree for a while and not deal with the drama?

Then I smile, As I see Annabeth come in and gasp at the sight of passed out Percy.

My question has been answered.

I shall crouch on this tree after the mess was fixed. And coincidentally was back after finishing the quest, and ignore the Nursery while I can.

I then smile in happiness.

Probably I look terrifying. As Professor Snape keep mentioning that I look Hideous when I try to smile when he praised me, so I stop smiling.

"I need to get Chiron," Annabeth then mumbled.

After a while, I noticed something.

Wasn't Annabeth supposed to be there early and watch the battle and say something "He is the destined one" Or something on that line to Percy? Why were she late?

I don't think something was happening, and Sebastian was hiding near my bed. That or he was with Chiron talking about 'important stuff'. So I bet nothing happened while I was away that could change the event.

Weird.

Oh well, Maybe this is an Alternate Universe.

I then jumped from the branch to the ground after making sure that no one was there. Looking around, I didn't sense anyone.

Or to my knowledge anyway.

I need to create the sensor skill.

As I was walking toward the Boulder, I was greeted by a shadow fly toward me, then was placed on my shadow.

" _Welcome back Young Miss,"_

I then smile,

" _I'm back, Sebastian!"_

Then I heard a chuckle from him, " _How was the trip? I heard that you manage to gain the body of the Demigods, Only three. But it is sufficient for our needs and knowledge and or testing, So it is a great job Young Miss! Also, I heard from that Horse you did manage to complete the Quest with no problem! I am so proud of you Young Miss!"_

I then blushed at his praise,

Knowing that he is the Head Butler, and all of the Vampire always inform him everything that was happening around me or just the house in general. Including my Parent. So by default, he probably always know everything happening around me. As he is also the Head Clan for the Coven,

" _It was nice, I actually manage to meet other_ _vampire. This_ _world Vampire, or the Wizard Vampire kind_ _. But I manage to get away from them without having blood splatter everywhere. Other than that, I get Ceru and Ashy to help me to get to my step brother and I guess that's it."_

I then tell him, Which he then give me a laugh.

" _Good then. From your story Young Miss, It seems that you manage to get a hold on your Emotion. Which is good. Keep it going, Young Miss. We don't want a Serial Killer on the loose just because a Bubble was pooped right?"_

I then felt a massive migraine from that sentence.

And my eyes got darker.

" _No, we supposedly **don't** Sebastian_," I then reply, Ignoring my gritting teeth and how I clench my fists together ready to punch something. As I feel that I was mad that Sebastian was joking about my Anger management.

 _"Now now Young Miss, Your emotions is out once more_ ," Sebastian then warn me. As a shadow of black ooze surround me, It was a fast one, yet my eyes manage to catch it.

Then I felt calm.

Too calm. Yet I know it was Sebastian way to calm me from my uncontrollable Anger Management.

" _Thank you Sebastian, I was not sure why I was Angry to be honest,"_ I then tried to tell him that I am innocent and the Anger line from Ares was at fault.

" _Yes Young Miss, It is alright. I got you, Just be careful from now on. What if I was not with you?"_ Sebastian then say it kindly.

I nod at him, acknowledging my mistakes. " _Then you will see me on TV or some Newspaper then_ ," I then try to joke, Yet Sebastian seems not to be amused at me.

 _"I will be more careful from now on, I will try to make sure the emotion to not get to me_ ," I then said to him.

" _Good,"_ He then reply with a grandfatherly voice. " _Go to that Horse, he has been patiently waiting for Young Miss since he felt your presence Young Miss,"._

With that, I was actually choked.

I was surprised to be honest, But then knowing his level. I am not surprised at slightest,

"Ok,".

" _Also, it seems that I will be feasting as well with the other Vampires, And I will have someone to check on those Wizard Vampire if they are a threat for us or not,"_ Sebastian then said,

. . .

"Welcome back Igna, Ah! I see. Congratulations!" Chiron then said as he sniffed the air.

"Thank you Chiron," I then shyly said.

"Ah, you might want to clean up, And go to the Nursery to rest," Chiron then said as he watches my clothes and appearance.

"I- I will," I then nod at him,

Which cause Chiron to smile at me kindly.

"Now, before that, let's tell the others on your success shall we?" Chiron then said.

I nod at him,

Chiron then led me to the Ares cabin, Which coincidentally Clarrise was there with her goons. Scowling at me.

'I'm too old for this drama,' I told Sebastian as soon as I see their faces. Caused Sebastian to chuckle.

"Ah, Clarrise, Hello," Chiron then said kindly at her.

"Tch," Clarisse respond was a sneer. To me to be precise.

"Alright, I believe you already meet Igna correct?" Chiron then ask, as if he didn't see their acts.

Clarrise then nod, "The girl who lost to her own madness," She then said as she sneer. Then her goons was snickering.

"Ah that, We believe everyone was at that point correct? I believe if you remember, You were -" Then Chiron was cut from Clarrise.

"It was only one time!" She then screamed out,

Caused Chiron turn to laugh, "Ah yes, One time," He then smile. It was a smile saying that he didn't believe it but he will just end the conversation at this.

Which Clarisse growled at him.

What's with the Ares kid and acting like an animal?

As if Sebastian heard my musing, he then let out a chuckle. " _You were like that as well Young Miss, Till now, Young Miss still act like one_ ,"

" _But more poised_ ," I then told him,

Sebastian didn't reply me. And just left me with a chuckle.

"Are you sure she is my sister?" Clarisse then asked, but this time she is much more calmer.

Chiron then answer with a nod.

"She did finish with her quest and gain your father recognition after all," Then with that Clarisse then look at me dead in my eyes.

"Who was it? Who was the traitor?!" Clarisse then screamed out, as she gripped my shoulder. And from the way Chiron just smiled, it seems that he's not going to try to stop Clarisse any second.

"I- It was Paul Moneth with his friends" I then stutter.

Then Clarisse let me go and just sigh.

"That fucking idiot, I know that he need money, but why would he do this to us?" Clarisse then mumbled.

I then stay still without answering her question.

As I am the killer of my own brothers, I feel a little bit guilty so I will just stay quiet. Well, Ashy and Ceru is the killer precisely. But I did kill only one, which is my brother.

I need to stop feeling guilty about this, as they are now a Vampire food anyway.

"Did- did he say something? Maybe a clue on why he did that? Betraying us to the Roman Bastard?" One of the goons then ask, and hopefulness can be heard on her voice.

"N-No," I then replied.

Because he actually didn't really say anything except screaming in pain,

That I know,

Somehow my answer causing her eyes to watered. From this act, it look like the Ares kid never really show weakness outside the camp. As they either keep it on themselves or when they are with each other. Why am I so related to this?

And is this Slytherin dorm once again?

"Oh, John.." She then let out a moan as she close her face.

Who the fuck is John?

Also, maybe she was not a goon after all, just someone that follow Clarisse to make sure her Brother or Lover was ok. Or that's what I thought.

"How am I going to do this? I am pregnant with his child," At that I felt an enormous guilt on my stomach.

I just killed a father, a man who will soon be a father to the child that will be born from that girl. Oh shit.

" _Sometimes, You need to do what you need to do Young Miss, Never feel guilty toward whatever action. you did or do. You are better than them and they are bellow you, So put your Heads up and be proud of all of the act that you did."_ Sebastian then said.

Causing me to unconsciously nod, and put my head up.

Which causing me to meeting Clarisse eyes.

"Who was the others? Do you know what's their name or who's kid they were?" Clarisse then ask,

As I open my mouth, Chiron then let out a cough.

"I shall leave, Good day you guys," He then said with a smile.

Clarisse and others then nod. Causing me to nod as well to him.

"Goodbye Igna, and enjoy your new Family," Chiron then said and walk away.

"Let's go inside," Clarisse then said. As she walk without even looking at me. Which I then nod.

As we walked inside, the Ares dorm was actually better than the Hermes one. It was spacey and actually have a bed that are empty.

"Maggots! We got a new camper!" Clarisse then screamed out. Causing me to actually raise my eyes at that, The way she screamed out remind me of my Major back then when I was joining the Army.

Some of them then sizing me and some of them then just nod and look away.

"Alright, Pick your bed. And you can put your clothes on the locker. Each bed have the number, and that number will be the same for your Locker. And they all have keys as well. Be warn of the Hermes kid." Then Clarisse stop for a while,

"But then again, you are from their camp. So I bet you know how they act correct?" She then ask, Causing me to nod.

"Good. In this Dorm, Stealing is frowned upon. We are Ares kid, If we want something we will fight it out! And the winner will own the stuff. You get me?" Clarisse then said, as she elbowed her friend.

The friend then laugh and nod.

"Yup, No stealing in here kid. Not sure if you already got influenced by the Hermes kid, but we don't do what they do alright?" He then joke.

I nod.

"Also, we need to keep our Anger as well by fighting it out, hitting two bird with one stone am I right? Not only that, we don't really need to kill someone right once our anger issue is gone," Then he said,

I actually like this guy. He is the nicest Ares kid I meet so far.

"Also, you will see your shift on the Patrol soon. We need to keep that fighting coming or we will snap. I bet you know what I am talking about," Another guy then said as he showed up behind me and put his arm around me.

I nod at him.

What's with this Ares camp. This is different than what I imagine.

Are they like the Slytherin?

They are just misunderstood by the peers?

"Good, well. I will let Clarisse continued to interrogate you, Later kid," I then nod at him again.

"Good. Finally. Which bed you are choosing?" Clarisse then ask, as she scowl. Probably impatient.

Looking around, I then found an empty one on the corner.

Walking toward that bed, I then put my stuff that Chiron give me when I actually following him to the Dorm.

As I sit on the bed, Clarisse and her friend then sit on the bed as well.

"So, to my previous question. Do you know who he is working with?" Clarisse then ask,

I then shake my head.

Even if I can see the name, It doesn't mean that I will remember them. Then I remember the Aphrodite kid.

"There is one Aphrodite kid, other than that, I am unsure." I then tell them.

Then Clarisse growl, "Fucking Lorenzo."

Lorenzo? Nope. Not ringing a bell.

"Shit, I should have known. Lorenzo was actually changed after that one quest!" The girl who is pregnant then said.

 **[ Diana Hale ]**

 **[ Lv. 121 ]** _Ares Spawn._

Diana? Isn't that Artemiss name but on Roman?

Wait, no. I think that's Apollo girlfriend name? Hm.

Interesting.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse then asked,

"Wait! You are right! That bitch. I should have fucking rip him and get his entastine out!" The girl with a dark hair then said.

 **[ Rayne Anderson ]**

 **[ Lv. 117 ]** _Ares Spawn._

I then just blinked. I am surrounded by a strong individual. My 89 Level is nothing. Now I mention it, I barely located my point that I received from my minion that leveling me up.

I should give them some rank 5 food after this.

To encourage them to get better and stronger. Not only that, the notification also mentions some of them did evolved to a Great Imps.

"Shit. He has been snooping around and bring others to his 'side job'," Clarisse then mumbled. And then she punches the wall, Causing a dent on it.

I just blink at that, as I really relate to my Half-sister.

"Fix that up right now!" A scream was heard, and it was a man with a big muscle and tattoo was all over his body. He is actually reaching around 6 foot 7 inches, and the scars and bruises was actually all over his body was not helping for his face.

But I am not looking at that,

No sir,

I am looking at his level.

 **[ Hayden Evans ]**

 **[ Lv. 232** **]** _Ares Spawn._

I choked.

. . .

Clarisse, in the end fixing the wall. Yet Diana confuse my shocked face to become a 'crush' one.

She did mention that a relationship around the sibling is alright.

Which is disgusting,

"I tell you, no. I just choked not because I have a crush on him, I was just surprised!" I then screamed out in frustration from Diana teasing. She reminds me of Aphrodite kid if she continued to act like this.

"Oh, don't be hiding it! We Ares daughter always find men attractive when they are showing their strength!" I then scrunch my face at that as if I just eat a sour lemon.

"I wish to never continued this conversation ever again. Thank you," I then said with the most blank face and voice I can manage. Diana then raise her hands up in surrounder.

At least I don't get pregnant from my own half - brother. That is disgusting.

Incest trait apparently following me. Not only from the wizard line but from this camp as well. Now you mention it, Isn't Percy is Annabeth Uncle?!

Oh shit.

This is so messed up.

Then I felt a punch on my head. Well, I barely felt it as it was only - **50 Hp,** Then I look back and see it was Clarisse.

"You ok?" I then look at her in the eyes.

She just punch me in the head, and ask if I am ok. What's with this Camp.

And I believe, from Sebastian laugh, It seems that he is enjoying this.


	12. Punches

"You punch like a little bitch! Punch it harder!" Hayden loud voice woke me up as he screamed out.

"You asshole! Don't you fucking call me a little bitch! I got muscle here and I will about to fucking show you!" Diana then screamed out and punch Hayden.

Yet Hayden catch the fist and twist her arm. Which I clearly heard a loud crack from it. "Show me what?" He then laugh mockingly at Diana.

I then blink at them.

"Yo, just woke up?" Rayne then ask, as she was sitting on her bed. Apparently she was the one that are sleeping in front of me.

I nod, then let out a yawn.

"Should I be worried?" I then mutter, It has been a month since I am with Ares kids. Let's just say that they are a rowdy bunch.

"Huh?" Rayne then ask, as she stands up and fix her bed.

I then point at the bulging body of Diana, "That,"

Rayne then shrug. "It's not like she wants it anyway."

Wow, calling the baby an it? Alright.

"Cut it out you both!" Clarisse then screamed out as she try to stop the fight, but somehow it got her to be punched by Hayden and flew to the wall. Hayden strength is something else.

Another dent was created. "You fucking whore!" Clarisse then bring up her fist and punch Hayden on the face.

Then Diana swung her foot to Hayden neck. I swear I can heard a cracked. Hayden then spit out a blood and Grab Diana hand, and swing her.

Toward my way.

I then stand up and dodge Diana flying body. His Level indeed scary, and he is totally scary as well. So I will choose to not joining this madness that actually normal for Ares Cabin.

Looking at Diana passed out body which currently in the middle of the rubbled and hole from the cement wall that was caused by Hayden, I then just stare and decided to walk away to go to get breakfast.

Diana then look at me, and expecting me to pull my hand to help her get up. Yet I look away and ready to leave.

"Clean up after that will ya!" I then said and try to leave the cabin.

Yet a pillow was thrown into my way and I dodge,

Then Hayden fist was incoming toward my way, I dodge and ready to leave once again. "I don't want to participate!" I then screamed out to the 18 years old buff young man, Yet he ignore me and grab my waist and throw me toward Diana.

"What the fuck!" I screamed out.

"Argh," Diana then groan bellow me. "what the fuck have you been eating?"

"Did you just call me fat, you fucking Hippopotamus?!" I screamed out as I punch her face. Causing Diana to yell in pain, and Clarisse attack my head once more.

With a chair.

On my head.

-97 HP.

The chair actually now broken. And I grab the wood from the remain of the chair that hit my head and run toward Clarisse way.

Ignoring the ringing sound from my ear, and the wet head of mine that filled with my own blood.

Yet another Ares kid start grab my body and throw into another wall. Causing another dent.

-45 HP.

"You fuckers!"

I screamed out and went rampage on everyone. As the blood drip from my head and touch my eyes. And all I see was red.

"Whoo!" The sound of people cheering and placing bets was heard on the Cabin.

"Bets on the new girl,"

"Bets on Hayden. He's our strongest!"

"Nah! Clarisse!"

"Mine is Diana,"

"Just because you like her, doesn't mean that-"

I cut the conversation and punch the hell out of Hayden and Clarisse. Ignoring Diana that still on the rubble.

 _Crack*_

Hayden then punch my rib, and it fucking hurt.

-250 HP

"My ribs ass hole!" I screamed out.

Hayden replied was just a bloodthirsty grin. "Come at me," He then grin, which I punch his face. he then spit out a teeth.

"Nice punch," he then compliment as he grin once again with a bloodied grin. I grumble at him, and Something was hitting my head again.

"Clarisse! Why the fuck you attack my head again!" I screamed out as I can feel the crack on my head getting bigger.

-110 HP

Clarisse replied was a bloodthirsty grin.

Looking at my Hp, I still have 5k left. I then grab the nearest me, My step brother, and grab him and attempt to throw him.

Keyword attempt.

He caught my hand and twist it. "Bitch!" I screamed out as I can feel a tears on my eyes. It hurt as fuck, but somehow. I feel like I am home.

 ***** _Baam*_

I then was thrown like a rag doll because I am the smallest of the Ares cabin. Literally, so they have a habits of throwing me around.

I try to throw them, yet they always caught my hand and sling me around the room.

"Stop your fucking crying, you cry baby,"

Then I got kicked on my stomach.

"You whore!"

. . .

In the end, I manage to get out of the fight, and walking limping out of the Cabin.

 **[ 2 STR, 1 END ]**

Apparently my fighting and brawling with my sibling left the game thinking that it was a training. Not that I'm complaining though,

And on the way to my breakfast, I heard giggling.

Aphrodite kids probably talking about boys or take a peek on the Ares cabin to take a good look of their body. Because some of the kids actually walk around half naked inside the Cabin.

It pissed me off because they ignoring their female sister and their comfort. And just walk around showing off their abs, ignoring their teenage hormonals sisters.

"Hey Igna, How are you?" Selena then ask, Probably concern about my newly bruises and wound. And bleeding head.

I just nod at her.

"The same,"

After seeing that I am not going to talk, She then left and go join her sisters. Walking toward the Ares table, I then also greet the Hermes cabin as I was there as well.

Standing up, I then sacrifice my food and Rank 6 food. Because rank 8 is too rare for my ass of a Father.

I then eat the food calmly, Ignoring the conversation surrounding me.

"Hey Igna," I then look behind me, as I see it was Logan.

 **[ Logan Bennett ]**

 **[ Lv. 159 ]** _Ares Spawn._

"Hello," I then greet him back, Then he sit next behind me.

"I got a quest with me, It's another extermination. Do you want to join? I heard that you do great from what Dad said," He then said,

Really? Ares did? Wow. That's a compliment. But why didn't he just tell me that when I was sending the head? But let one of his kids to know to help for a quest?

"Uh, sure," I then mumbled.

"Good then," He then patted my back. By 'patting' it means that -20 HP on my back.

Ares kid have a quirk of beating the shit of each other sadly,

"Yea, no problem." I then said, "When will the quest start?" I then ask, As I pat his back as well.

The smacking sound actually sound satisfying. Bet it will leave a red mark.

"On Monday, so get ready," He then said. Ignoring the fact that I just smack his back and probably there was a mark shape of my hand.

I nod. Then I remember something. I will be starting my 3rd year at Hogwarts the next day.

"Wait, I started my school that Tuesday!" I then screamed out as he already walk away from me.

"Well, you need to be fast aint it?" He then screams back as he laugh at my 'Are you serious' face.

Then I heard a cluttering behind me, Which means that someone was sitting behind me and bang the plate on the table.

"Another Extermination?" Diana then ask, Causing me to nod.

"Is it another of our sibling?" Diana then ask causing me to shrug. "Logan really didn't tell me shit to be quite honest with you," I then replied.

Diana then laugh.

Then I remember this morning accident, "You ok?" I then ask, causing Diana to shrug. "I've been worse,"

I nod at her.

"But your baby?" I then ask, as I was actually curious on what did Rayne means by 'She didn't want it'.

"Tch, If it survived, then good. If not? Then I can just get another one. As this one if it died obviously it was not strong enough." Diana then said as her voice was actually turn colder.

" _It is true Young Miss, As it is not worth it to sire an immortal child that are weak to the world_." Sebastian then put his own input,

" _It sounded harsh though,"_ I then reply him,

" _It is not harsh Young Miss. It is just how the world worked. If you are weak then you will be swallowed from the world. That is why Young Miss, Please do sire a strong immortal children_ ," Sebastian then said.

I nod at him.

" _Also, at the matter if you can be turned or not, We shall do that after your Graduation from Hogwarts. As Young Miss is changed into Young Miss gender, and then Young Miss will be turned with all of us Elders blood_." With that, I nod at him.

I then nod at him once again. It seems that the 3 Elder, that I bought from the system because of Sebastian suggest, actually agree to change me into a Vampire of their kind.

Those three elder was actually in a pack, when I bought it. As they got a 'bundle' going on, and interestingly I manage to gain 3 Elder. Not like Sebastian, but actually stronger.

And they prefer to be either at their coffin placed at the 7th basement low, or just creeping at the shadow to watch for the 'youngling'.

And as the Elder, their opinions actually matter. Because Sebastian has taken a role as the Leader of the Coven, the Elder has taken a role as, The Elder.

Basically it is like in Naruto, where Hokage is Sebastian, and the 3 Council is the Elder. What's the difference is that The Elder actually help and not self destruct the Coven.

"You ok there?" Diana asked as she sat down once again, finishing her offering to her father.

I then nod. "ADHD," I mutter as I munch on the food.

With that answer, Diana then groan. "You tell me, Well. At least you can read," Diana then mutter jealousy as she said the last part.

"Yea, with tons of headache included." I then reply, Lies. I just bought a potion, I probably want to offer them some, But they will wonder where it comes from.

So I will try to stop that, and will give them when I have a plausible lies to tell.

Diana then scrunch her face, "That's sucks,"

I nod at her.

"Well, Let's get going then, It's our turn to actually Patrol the Border," Diana then said as she patted my back. Causing a -5 HP on my back.

I nod at her.

"Why were you fighting by the way? This morning with Hayden?" I then ask, As I stand up and walk toward the border of the camp.

"Same shit, I told Hayden that her mother a whore and he blew up." Diana then shrug.

I just blink at her and stay quiet.

It seems that Diana and Hayden got something going on. It has been 4 days and they have been fighting non stop.

And neither of them wanted to tell me the real reason. Oh well, not my problem then.

"So, tell me about your school." Diana then said,

I then crouch down to grab the weapon that actually scatter near the Boulder. "Well, let's just say that my school is a castle." I then reply,

Diana then gape at me, "Wait, For real?!"

I nod. "They got the title of the safest school in the world. And there was no monster that wanted to eat me either!" I continued to tell her the story on how awesome Hogwarts really are.

And that Basilisk and that Troll was only for Harry Potter and not me, so not count at all.

"Shit! Where is that school?" She then ask,

"Well, let me tell you this though," I then look at Diana way. "They only chosen to who they want to be the student," I then shrug at her. Causing Diana to scowl.

Then I feel someone to punch my head again, And I just know it was Clarisse.

-5 HP

"Yo Squirts, and Diana," She then greet,

"I am 13 years old this year, So Squirts is not really a thing," I then mention it to her. Causing her to shrug.

"You are the youngest. So by default, you are a squirt. What are you two doing here chatting? The Patrol group will be starting soon. We will be mix with the Apollo kids and Hephaestus." Clarisse then ask,

It seems that she has been warming up to me this month, Not only that I 'warming' out to them as well as I didn't start stuttering.

I didn't really tell them that I got a family that 'adopt' me though, as most of them actually living in the camp because they don't have any family that wants them. That or the family already dead from the monster attack.

And the relative doesn't want to be happening to them so they decline to taking care of them. Which is shit. So I keep it quiet to keep the Jealousy out of the way.

"What are you doing just standing there? Let's go!" Then Clarisse hit my back, I nod at her.

-15 HP

They better be grateful that my HP is on 7k, In this months as my minions has been doing great!, and I have not died yet.

And if I am not wrong, I need to assign my extra point to some of my stats.

Let's see, "Stats" I then mumble it,

 **Name : Ignatius Jacobson Lestrange ( Luther )**

 **Level : 102 [ 56 / 100 ]**

 **Age : 13**

 **Species : Half-Blood.**

 **Hp: 7,560 ( 125)**

 **Mp: 5,450 ( 100)**

 **Str: 98 ( 45)**

 **End: 55 ( 10)**

 **Int: 53 (- 10)**

 **Wis: 47**

 **Cha: 45 (- 25)**

 **Luk: 35**

 **SP: 125**

I was right, Let's put some to 52 on my Str so it will be 150, and then 15 on Int and End. Wait, I have 43 left.

 _Str: 98 - 150._

 _End: 55 - 70._

 _Int: 53 - 68._

 _SP: 125 - 43._

Looking at the point I then put 20 on Str and then 23 on my Int. I then let out a grin.

 **Name : Ignatius Jacobson Lestrange ( Luther )**

 **Level : 102 [ 56 / 100 ]**

 **Age : 13**

 **Species : Half-Blood.**

 **Hp: 9,250 ( 125)**

 **Mp: 8,120 ( 100)**

 **Str: 170 ( 45)**

 **End: 70 ( 10)**

 **Int: 88 (- 10)**

 **Wis: 47**

 **Cha: 45 (- 25)**

 **Luk: 35**

 **SP: 0**

Seems to be good, Then I see another notification on my end.

 **[ Because your STG Reach 100, Ares given you a Griffin Strength! 25 on your STR ]**

 **[ Because your STG Reach 150! Ares given you a Minotaur Rank II Strength! 25 on your STR ]**

 **[ Because your STG Reach 200! Ares given you a Minotaur Rank III on your Strength! Plus 25 on your STR ]**

 **[ Beginner Martial Art turn into Advanced Martial Art. Beginner Weaponry turn into Advanced Weaponry. Boxing is now level Max. ]**

 **[ Ares ignore your power up in End and Int. He doesn't care about that. ]**

Looking at the pop up, and my new stats for my Str, it has now become 245. I am actually shocked. Not only that, he ignores my End and Int? Wow.

But, it kind of makes sense.

As he only care for a strong kids and not weak one. Not even the pretty one, as he only care about their strength.

Then a punch on my head once more. But this time surprisingly I didn't loss any blood.

"What the fuck your head made of?" Clarisse then said as she holds her right fist, and then see a red bruise on her fist instead of my head.

"Rock," I then joke,

"Well, it better be a fucking rock. It hurt like Tartarus ass. Also, What are you doing staring at nothing? Let's go!"

I nod at her.

It seems that my newly found strength is a good sign for me.

As it harden my body? Eh. Oh well, Also, my beginner skills turned into an Advanced one? And Max on Boxing?

Well shit.

I like this power up.

. . .

"I told you if I am late it is your goddamn fault Logan! I will rip that face of yours and eat it to myself! You hear me brother!" I scream out as I run with my suitcase, ignoring the laughing of the culprit.

"C'mon Igna, No worry. Let your brothers drop you off to your witches friend," Logan then laugh. As Michael and Jason as well.

"Heh, she is a witch, Could you believed it?" Michael then ask Jason as he elbow him.

Jason answer with a laugh.

I then hiss at them. "Shut up! there is a rule for that! Don't spread out that word around, we actually got a Obliviator team, and the Ministry can be involved! Which means I can get into the trouble just because of you lot open your mouth and blabber like an idiots" I then explain as we walk toward the Station.

Our mission apparently was at England.

Apparently that is another reason dad choose me to join Logan group, We manage to kill 7 traitors, and caught 2 people for our father to interrogate. And all of them currently inside of a big truck that Michael manage to stole with mist.

Jason and Michael then raise their hand up to surrounded move.

I then let out a huff and just run toward the wall.

Ignoring the fact I haven't told them that I need to run though the wall so I can go to my train.

Then it was Logan going first, then Jason and the last were Michael.

"Woah kiddo, next time tell us beforehand alright?" Michael then said as he grip my shoulder thighs.

-57 HP

I then nod at him.

Also, I might lied to them about I am hiding my true gender in the school. Saying that I dress up like a boy because I don't want to be underestimated.

Those three then nod and agree that it is a good plan.

"Well, What are you waiting? A fucking kiss on the cheek and a hug?" Jason then sneer at me.

Well, I guess Ares kid doesn't do that huh.

I nod at them, "Goodbye!" I then screamed out as I run toward the train.

"Break their neck kiddo!"

"Break their bone!"

"Just get a good grade!"

The three then screamed out and I nod at them, then go inside of the train.

As I walk around, I then was grabbed once again. And this time I didn't even try to resist and just let them be.

"Yo Igna," David then grin at me. Which I nod at him, and letting his cousin to get my Trunks and put it out. I then give him another Galleons.

"You ok? You got some bruises and some wound on your hand. And why were your lips cutted?" he then ask, Causing me to just shrug.

"Some of my summer camp stuff. No worry," I then reply,

Causing all of the boys to raise their eyebrow at me. "Sureee." One of them then roll his eyes and ignoring me as he read his book once again.

"You're studying?" I then ask, pretending to be surprised.

Causing me to be getting hit on my head.

-2 HP

"Shit, this year is my last alright. I want to get a job at the Ministry," Justin then said, I nod at him.

"Why don't ask Malfoy?" I then ask,

He then sneers, "That snot barely have any help to get me a job at the Ministry, His father influence is getting less and less. I heard that he might lose his job soon," Then he look at me and grin.

I don't think that was on book, what was happening?

"Yo, Ignatius, could you perhaps get your gold and get me a spot at the Ministry?" He then ask,

"Wait, get me too!"

"Nah! Me too!"

"Wait, all of us!"

"I can't promise, But sure. I will try as your Graduation Present I guess, I believe my Adopted Parent have enough influence for that," I then reply, thinking to ask Father and Mother about this. Maybe those Vampires can whip out a miracles.

Not only that, it will be another debut to the Vampire as well to the British or American Magical community,

"Damn, You're not joking right?" David then ask with a wide eyes.

"Well, I am unsure.. So I can't really promise you. But It will be either the American or British Ministry, So don't get your hopes up," I then try to clarified.

"Shit, I heard around the your adopted parents are powerful, But I never know they are this powerful," Justin then screamed out,

I just give them an innocent smile, "Well, the princess would like the best for her Price Charming right?" I then bat my lashes on them.

Causing them to gag.

"Oy! Take that as a compliment or I will not mail my mother!" I then put my nose up the air snottily.

Then David flick my nose,

Causing me to crunch my face at him, "Haha, What a Narcissistic Princess that we always safe from her damsel in her distress," He then laugh, causing the other to laugh at him as well.

I then scrunch my face at them once again.

Then I pretend to get the potion on my pocket and drink up to healed up my wound, even though it was on my inventory box. Because Hayden take my Ambrosia stash as he win the last fight that was not even fair. I like the Ambrosia as it is a one time use potion that healed up all of your health and not only by 10% or such, But healed up all of them at once.

Fucking Hayden.

Then suddenly it was all cold, and I can actually see my breath. "What the-" Then I heard a screaming from the hall.

And I felt someone grab me and pull me on the back while the boys were in front of me, as if they were guarding me. They then pull out their wand ready to fight.

Sometimes I wondered, why would they actually protect me like this?

But oh well,

I miss this day, as I am the Princess surrounded by a Prince that ready to protect me for my gold as the price. Not like on the camp. As much as I love my sibling, sometimes I need a sane people to hang around with.

Then David proceeds to lock the door, yet all of them still on guard. Looking at their level, it seems that they are now at level 32-35. I wonder just what were they doing in the summer?


	13. The Quest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **Warning: Ares's bloodline, Cursing, Grammar.**

. . .

As the tense aura was still lingering around the Compartment, and everyone in the room itself was shuddering from the coldness,

My ADHD brain mixed with Ares bloodline then think on how strong the Dementor,

Can I fight it?

The thought of fighting the Dementor actually got my blood boiled. But I don't want my stupid and rash behavior and decision affect the innocent bystander. Such as this boys.

So I will try it out when I go to the Forbidden Forest.

As if I am not wrong, the Dementor most likely to 'guarding' or 'searching' around there.

Which is a perfect spot.

Where no one will be on my way, and I can test out my power against the monster kind from the wizarding world. And if it will be the same from my Dad line or not.

Except if I see a random monster, then it will be another different story.

Or a time travel Harry or Hermione.

Wait, I should try to kill or fight the Giant spider as well! I forgot the name, I should have listen to Rayne when she told me to spend time with the Athena kids to learn about monster and their names,

Wait, But it's too dangerous, I remember that the spider can talk and a close friend of Hagrid. And Hagrid is a loyal minion to Dumbledore.

So by default,

I can be in a really big trouble if I did kill the spider, or harmed them in anyway.

Not only that,

The Forbidden Forest do have a hive of Centaur around or two.

Yet I remember that Chiron did mentions that his kind always partying.

I wonder, if the serious looking Centaur in the forest actually Partying around, and probably getting high, while the student suffer under their Professor hand?

Then I fell a tap on my shoulder, I look up it was Travlex.

"You ok there Princess?" He then ask,

He might sounded like he was making fun of me, yet the concern on his face say it otherwise.

"Yes, Wonder if this is something related to Black," I then replied.

Again, If I am not wrong, this is the Dementor and Black stuff arc.

"It's fucking Potter again, It's always him." David then growl.

I then feel bad for Harry Potter himself. He didn't want this kind of life, yet trouble just come for him like a maggot stuck on the trash cans.

The maggots were not at fault, but it was their mother fault and the human as well.

Wait.

Did I just compare The Harry Potter to a Maggot?

What is wrong with my brain?

I think spending time with Ares cabin for a month has been contaminated my brain to their 'logic' way of thinking.

Then a snapping was heard, I then was back to the reality as David was snapping his hand in front of my face.

"Are you sure you ok?"

I then nod.

"Yea, it just something connecting to my summer camp that my parent put me into," I then bullshit.

Then David raise his eyebrows at me.

"Are you certainly sure?" He then ask once more.

"What is a summer camp?" I then heard a whisper from one of the boys, and I just give them a deadpan.

"It's basically another school that teach you how to survive and other knowledge, But it's on summer." I then simplify the 'summer camp for Half Blood' in the nicest way possible.

"Wow,"

"So basically abandoning you?"

I then just stare at them, words failed to come out from my mouth.

"Wait, are they send to the that 'summer camp' to train you as an heir?" Travlex then ask,

I then just nod.

I guess I will not get any present from Santa this Christmas considering how many lies I created. Hope Santa is not real either though,

"Woah!"

"Wow,"

I then just nod.

"So basically you are an Heir to the Muggle family?" David then ask, as his face went into calculated face.

"Well, they are not really a muggle," I then carefull reply,

That got the boys attentions,

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that they are just like us. Supernatural," I clarify, to this point, I am not even going to try to conceal the fact that my 'adopted' parents actually a vampire.

That got their eyes on me,

"Wait,. Are they a squib then?" Jacob then scrunch his nose in disgust,

"No. Vampire," I deadpan.

That actually causing Jacob to choked.

Also Travlex and David.

"So what? You're a Vampire Princess now?"

I love how they forgot I am a male and keep calling me 'princess' instead of 'prince'.

"Hmm, not really, But my parent is one of the Elder, not the main one but still," I then mentions. Brag actually.

 _"You are indeed our Princess, Young Miss. Even the Elder loves you, Don't mind their weird way showing their love,"_ Sebastian then chuckled.

I then just smile at that,

"Wait. Are you sure they are adopting you not just to be food for them?"

I then laugh at that question.

"I am sure, They told me that I look like their staked child," I then replied. Not mentioning if the child was a female or a male.

They then raise an eyebrow on me,

David then grab my hand and inspect it. Then he inspect each of my finger, and the nails as well.

"Hmm," Then he look at my neck.

"They didn't feed on you didn't they?" He asked.

I shake my head in negative at that.

"No,"

He then nod.

"Good then."

Then I realized something, Blaise also do that to me. I am curious on what they were doing,

"Why are you guys checking my hand or my nails, or even my finger? I know about the neck, but fingers and my hand?" I then ask curiously,

Jacob then pat my head.

"We are checking your hand is that for a sign of a feeding, As Vampire usually feed from your hand or your neck. As that is the easiest veins that they can reach."

My eyes then brighten to the knowledge.

"And your finger nail is to see a decomposing, as once you turn into a vampire, some of the black fungus can grow inside of your nail. And also, We are checking your finger to make sure that you are not turned without your permission." With the last sentence, my brain then went into a mushed.

"What do you mean 'without my permission'?"

"It means like what it sounded, Some of the Vampire usually force people to turn into their kind, so they can just gain a slave for them to control. And sometimes you can check by looking for a black worm that are reside on your finger."

I then remember how either Blaise or David was squishing my finger as they inspected it.

"The black worm is called Varymps. Like the name, it is a parasite that was created once the muggle or for your case, wizard blood mixed forcefully with the vampire blood. And with that, a parasite was borned. It can slowly killed the user, and turn them into a Ghoul."

I then felt my eyes to turn wide to the knowledge that I just learned.

As I was ready to ask more question,

Then a knock was heard on the door. They all then get ready to battle as their wand already up.

" _Alohamora,_ " David then whisper,

As the door open, it revealed an unknown adult that are much taller than any boys with a shaggy beard and brown jacket.

"P _etrificious Totalus_!" David then screamed out, A rope like light then come up from his wand.

" _Bombarda!"_ Travlex then screamed out after him. A red light then was shot out,

" _Portego!"_ The man then screamed out as a dome shielded him from the spells that was thrown at him.

"My name is Remus Lupin, your Defense Professor this year, Put all of your wand down. Now!" Remus then screamed out,

Yet none of the boys put their wands down,

They are still on guard, "Prove it,"

Remus then roll his eyes, and mutter 'Slytherins'. He then search his pocket and show a badge. "This is a prove of my employment at Hogwarts. Put your wands dawn," He then repeat his word.

He then show a badge with Hogwarts crest, where each of the houses crest was there as well. And in there his full name was engraved on the bottom.

David then nod, as he look at his friends and cousin.

They all put their wand down.

"What happened? Is it really related to that Potter brat again and Black?" David then ask,

At that Remus eyes then went bigger.

"Yes, It seems that the Ministry did unleash Dementor and they arrived at this train, The suspect, which is Black, is apparently in this train," Remus then explain, with that David bring out his wand once again.

Followed with all the boys,

"How do we know you are not Black and not just portrayed as the professor?" David then ask,

With that question, Somehow I want to laugh, the question is actually funny. Yet I stop myself as it is improper with this atmosphere.

Not only that, I believed it will be next year, that a criminal posing as the teacher and not this year.

"Yea, how do we know you are not him?" Jacob then ask, as he trusting his wand toward Remus,

Remus just watch the boys and roll his eyes. It seems that he is done with their untrusting toward him, and keep ready to attack him any moment.

"Because I can take a point to Slytherin if you keep putting your wands up. Now, Put. It. Down." Remus then threaten,

David then reluctantly put down his wand with a scowl.

"Good. Now, 5 point for Slytherin for being careful, and caution on surrounding. And just lock the door once more, Also, is anyone in need of Chocolate?" He then ask, as he pull out a chocolate bar from his pocket and snap it off.

"The Princess need one," Jacob then said, as he grab the chocolate. But he mumbled something on his breath and the chocolate glows blue.

"Ok it's safe," he then hand me the chocolate and I began nibbling.

Remus then watch me with a curious face.

"Hm, Are you Black?" He then asked, With that I chocked on my chocolate,

"No He's not. He's Lestrange," David then replied. as he sit with all the boys.

I nod at him.

Even though Bella was Black at some point.

"Related to that crazy woman?" Remus then ask once again with a really complicated emotions placed on his face.

"Yeah," I then shrug.

Remus then look at me up and down. Then he start sizing me,

"It seems that you got the Black feature. You got the look of your uncle. Regulus," As Remus said 'Regulus' name, it seems that he spit that name as if it was a disease.

"Uh, Thank you?" I then said.

I bet when I got my -25 Charisma, I didn't look like any of the Black family.

Ha!

But wait! Regulus was portrayed as a handsome young man on the book! Is that a compliment I smells?

It's probably because of my 45 Charisma that I manage to look like anyone in the Black line,

"You should protect him more then," Remus then said as he look at David, "Black might want to rip him apart as well. Not just the 'Potter brat'," From the sound of his voice, it's seems that he is mocking us.

David reply with a sneer,

Then Remus leave with his chocolate bar. His amazing taste chocolate bar.

"I wonder what chocolate brand he got," I then said as I lick my lip. It's actually taste better than the one that Mother send.

"Is it really that good?" Jacob then ask, I nod.

Then I offer him my chocolate that already got a bite mark on them. Jacob then bite on the chocolate and nod in approval.

"It is good," he then said,

David, Travlex and Justin then grab the chocolate and take a bite for themselves as well. Causing me to have a little bite left.

"Hey!" I then screamed out.

"My chocolate!"

That actually got them to laugh, As David close the door and lock it, Justin then pat my head.

"Sharing is good," He then said,

I just reluctantly pout.

. . .

"Lestrange." Professor Snape voice was heard behind me.

"Yes?" I then ask with a small voice, As he is really that terrifying.

He then look down on me, as I am currently sitting on the corner once more reading my book, He then sneer.

"Headmaster Dumbledore want to talk to you, The passcode is Lemon Drop," He then said and glide through the room.

"Ok?" I then ask as I am currently confused. What is happening? What did I do to triggered his wrath?

Somehow I just know that I can be in a big trouble.

As I stand up, and ready to walk out alone, David and his gang then leave their friends, probably chatting about girls and their cousin again, and follow me.

With David on the front, and then Jacob and Justin on my side and last is that Travlex currently at my back.

As we arrived at the Dumbledore tower, I then sigh and give them their tips.

"We'll wait, we got no class this period anyway," David then said as he let his body lean on the wall. I nod at him gratefully and go inside of the room.

"Lemon Drop," I then said, And the Gargoyle move and I went inside.

In there, I see Headmaster Dumbledore sitting on his usual chair, signing off some paperwork as he grab another candy and pop into his mouth.

As he notice that I am walking in, He then show me a grandfatherly smile.

And no discrimination toward my tie either.

Weird.

Then I notice the gaze of the picture, as I watch the picture, some of them currently whispering to each other and the rest are just watching me calculatedly.

"Ah, Young Ignatious, Welcome!" He then greet me with a smile,

"Ah, thank you," I then reply as I nod at him,

"Please do sit down here," he then said as he point on the chair in front of his desk. I then nod at him and sit down on the chair.

It's really comfortable.

Like, better than my couch and my bed combine.

"Lemondrop?" He then offer,

I nod at him, "Thank you, Can I get 6?" I then ask. As 1 for me, 4 for the boys, and 1 for Sebastian.

Headmaster Dumbledore then smile at me, "Sure, Go ahead," He then said.

I nod and grab 6 of them, Then I put it on my pocket inside of my robe.

"Thank you, Oh.. Am I in trouble?" I then ask.

Then with that question, Headmaster laugh. "No no, But you see, It seems that your father given you another Quest,".

With that, I then feel my eyes widen.

But I stop myself, pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean sir?" I then ask,

He then just laugh at me, "You see young Ignatious, May I call you Igna instead?" I nod, "I am a child of Hecate, And I was at the Half-blood camp as well," With that my jaw just drop.

"Oh, and no worry about you little secret as well, I was wondering what kind of being that was go in and out of the perimeter. It turned out, it was your bodyguard," Then Headmaster Dumbledore smile.

How did he know?!

Was my first question on my head,

"Ah, Chiron just told me not too while ago," He then smile. Answering my unasked question.

"O-oh," That was all I can say, as I am still in shocked. I didn't know that Headmaster was a half blood himself. It's actually explained about his over powered magic though,

Headmaster Dumbledore then smile, "So, your Quest, I will give you a 2 weeks off from school. No worry about classes and all, I will give the permission myself." He then explain.

I nod at him,

"When is my Quest and what is it?" I then ask,

"Your Quest will be now. Your father was impatient you see, And what is it?" With that last sentence, he then show me a pitying smile, "It's another executions, Some Half-blood was found doing misfits and homicide around the mortals," He then said.

I just nod.

"57 Mortals was found missing, and we only found 23 of them. Died," He then told me, I just gulp.

"If there is that much of mortals was gone, that's mean it's a group of demi-god," I then say it quietly. Headmaster then nod.

"How many is it? That will be joining this quest?" I then ask,

"It will be only 3, With you added Igna, it will be 4" He then said,

"What? But the amount of the mortal that was found dead and missing was a huge amount! There is no way only 3, plus me, will be in anyway to help!" I then screamed out,

Even if my level is at 3 digits. It is still not enough with the Demigod laying around in the wild!

Mostly their level are 200-250! If I am lucky, their level is only 150-200!

"Yes, Agree with the snake," A distain voice then was heard. I look back and surprisingly it was a 2 Gryffindor. And one Ravenclaw.

Suddenly when I see the Ravenclaw, my thought is just that it was Athena kid.

Looking at their level, It's actually a pathetic number as well.

From their face and their height, it seems that they are older than me.

 **[ James White ]**

 **[ Lv. 68 ]** _Apolo spawn._

 **[ Jackson Darlin ]**

 **[ Lv. 45 ]** _Aphrodite spawn._

 **[ Alena Crook ]**

 **[ Lv. 63 ]** _Athena_ spawn.

Looking at their level, I then wondered why I never seen them or notice them.

Then again, I remember that my Observed only working if they are in a certain range.

"I never guess that a Slytherin is one of the Demigod," Alena then said as she fix her glasses.

I then raise my eyebrow at her.

"Why I never seen you guys around at the camp either?" I then ask them.

They all then shrug.

"It is too expensive, just to pay 50 Galleons every back and forth," Jackson then said. I nod at him,

Looking at their level, It's actually amazing then.

If they never have any Dungeon nor training at the camp and it's still higher than normal wizard/ witches.

"Ok, I get it we 4 is a Demigod, But we probably fighting with 10 or even 20 maybe of other Demigods! And there is only 4 of us!" I then look at Dumbledore.

For any hope,

Because there is no way I'm going to carry them.

"Hey! I'm good at my healing alright!" James then scream out,

I then look at him, "We got potions for a reason,"

With that answer, he then stuttered.

"Well, I can try to charm speak them to surrender?" Jackson then said.

Yet Alena shake her head. "No, it wouldn't work. If it were you, Would you succumb to your death? Even if you are in the range of being charm speak?" Alena then ask,

Then Headmaster let out a cough.

"Well, It seems that we forgot to introduce to each other right?" He then said with a grandfatherly smile,

James then groan.

"My name is James White, currently at 5th year of Hogwarts, Apollo kid," He then said as he scratch his blond hair,

"I'm Jackson Darlin, at 4th year of Hogwart, Aphrodite kid," Jackson then said with a smile, "Don't mind my last name," He then add with a grin.

"Alena Crook. 6th year, Athena." Alena then said, as she fix her glasses once more.

I nod at them, "Ignatious Lestrange, 3rd year, Ares cabin," I then said.

"Woah! Ares kid?" James then ask, I nod at him. He then look at me up and down. "I can't really see it, So fragile looking." He then said as he shrug,

Jackson then giggle at that.

I roll my eyes at their childishness.

"Guys focus! We need to know on how to ambush them," Alena then screamed out. Stopping James and Jackson all together from their stupidity disease.

"Alright, alright.. Chill, gods," James then mutter, Jackson beside him then nod at his friend, showing their dissatisfactions.

"Do we even know the location?" I then ask wryly, Looking at Headmaster as he smile at us.

. . .


	14. Jackson Charm

Looking around, I then notice Headmaster Dumbledore hasn't say a thing, and I was not deaf for a second.

"That, young Igna, I am unsure.." He then reply with another goddamn smile.

I then feel that I want to blew up and start attacking him. But it wouldn't do good, as his level is actually 490. So I just hold it in, But, my anger management issue was not really that good. so I blew up.

"Are you serious? That's mean we are going to do a tracking mission, then try to killing of probably twice or more size of a Demigods that _**clearly**_ stronger than we are and my dad expect us to _survive_?" I then screamed out from the frustration that build up.

I can feel that my Bloodlust was brewing on my skin, yet somehow Headmaster whisper something and I feel calm.

Then the three Demigods behind me then let out a gasp as they just notice what was the full quest were.

"Are you sure my dad specifically said 4? Not like, 14?" I then ask with hope can be traced on my voice, But if it is 4, my brain was thinking to using my pets. But the limit of me summoning my beautiful and overpowered pets only 3 per day.

And that is sucks.

But I can ask the Vampire, yet they all are on America.

Not only that, Those Vampire actually pretty lazy and too busy with the dungeons crawling.

"Ah yes. He believe in you, you see. Your Father, He shower you with many praises, It is rare to find a godly parent to praise their child this century," Headmaster Dumbledore then said.

I just scrunch my face at that.

Ares believe in me? What kind of drug he was doing when he assign this job? Did the Ambrosia got him on his head?

Or did he just get high from Aphrodite perfume when he was ready to assign this job?

Not only that, if I was with my sibling, I am ok. Because they are experienced and high level than me. And if it's this three? I will probably either die trying or die helping them.

"I'm so excited! My first Quest!" I then look at him with a shocked face.

"Wait, this is your first one?" I then clarified.

Jackson then nod, explain the level. "Are you serious?" I then ask one more time. He then nod at me and look at me questionably,

"Why?"

"We are so fucked. How about you two? Is this your first one too?" I then ask, Alena and James shake their head. My eyes then went hopeful for a bit, and then was crushed.

Maybe I shouldn't really judge them this much,

"This is our second one,"

With that, I just choked.

"Why are you looking like that? You are just a 3rd year anyway, with your scrawny body like that," Then he scoff, "How many quest have you been doing?" James then ask as he scowl. Not liking the way I look at him and judge them.

"All? I have been doing 9 so far. And all of them are assassination as well," I then reply,

Causing Jackson to gasp, and James to scowl once more muttering about 'dark slimy Slytherin'.

I roll my eyebrow at that,

"So basically, what's the plan? I'm guessing with you guys being a 5th year, you guys learn more spell than us," I then point to Jackson and I, "Maybe you guys can brainstorm on any spells that can help?" I then ask,

James and Alena then went quiet and look at each other.

"We can try to use the unforgivable," Alena then slowly said, as she look at Headmaster face and searching for an approval. "That is the most easiest and quickest way to do. Also, We can do 'find me' charm, to search their location. All we need is their name," Then I just look at her weirdly.

James on the other hand, he let out a scandalous gasp.

"Are you kidding me? We are going to use a dark magic?!" He screamed out,

Alena then nod at him.

Jackson then put his hand on his chin and began thinking.

"Well, I guess we can do it, but isn't your wand got trace on it?" I then ask, Alena let out a laugh,

"Perk of being a Demigod is that you didn't have any trace on your wand," She then let out a smirk,

Then it hit me.

"Wait, if there is no trace on the wand." I then mumble,

What if the culprit is a wizard/witches but they are a Demigod. But Headmaster didn't really mention any detail either.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Is there any magic trace around the dead bodies?" Alena then ask, as she catch up to what I mumbled.

Headmaster then give us a smile.

"Yes, I was wondering when you guys catch that, There is indeed a trace of magic lingering on the crime place and surrounding," He then laugh a 'ho ho ho'.

I look at him wit a deadpan.

"That's mean we are probably fighting with the dark wizard/witches!" James then screamed out.

I roll my eyes at him,

"Oh shut up Lestrange! I bet since you were small you have been learning those dark magic!" he then point at me,

I shrug at him,

"Yup."

"Tch,"

Ignoring James, I then look at Jackson. "So, as they are doing some of the list for the spells that we probably can learn it for 3 or 4 days, what is your best classes?" I then ask him,

Jackson then shrug at me.

"We can just wing it!" He then smile,

Yup.

I can see Aphrodite within him, Now. Let's hold my anger and not abuse my dad girlfriend son/ half brother / cousin,shall we? "Ok. Let's wing it. Perfect, Anything else?"

Then Professor Dumbledore smile at me. "You father did mentions that you couldn't get any help with your Familiar nor Bodyguard," He then said.

I give him a tight smile.

"What is he expecting from me?" I then finally ask.

"Great things," Professor Dumbledore then said with a warm smile. I just sigh tiredly, Alright then.

"Ok, so we are going to go now right? Let me go tell the boys first," I then said ignoring James mutter about something discrimination once more.

. . .

"You're going?"

David then ask, I nod. "Yea, Some business happening with my Parents. I kind of need to fix something," I then lied.

They then nod.

"Do you need us to follow you or?"

I shake my head.

"It's ok, I got this," I then said, Then one of them then playfully groan. "Damn, there's go our lunch money," With that everyone then start laughing, Including myself.

"Well, good luck I tell you that," They then said as they pat my head.

Then they all leave me alone in the corridor.

" _For this event, I will only interfere when you are in danger Young Miss, Other than that, I will not do anything. As this is a good practice for_ you," Sebastian then said, and with that my last hope of cheats is gone.

" _Fine, But I will use the Dragon Wand for that. So I can be able to shapeshift to the Dragon-Kins,"_ I told him, as that wand is something else.

I never manage to properly used it, and if I am not wrong it is on the armory at the Lutris Mansion. Then I curse, " _Could you please get that for me as well please Sebastian?"_ I then ask,

" _Sure Young Miss, Just a second,"_

With that my shadow split into 2, Then one of them flew by toward the window and vanished.

Then I wait for him on the corridor and just standing there doing nothing.

Looking around, I then decided to go to the library to learn more spells. And I believe with my 97 **INT** I could use a wandless spells but only the easy one.

Such as Reparo, or Lumos.

As I arrived at the Library, I then grab a random spell books and sit on the empty chair. Then I began to read what's the book about.

I love doing this,

Grabbing some random book, and then read it.

It's like opening a surprised boxes, You never know what you might get. Perhaps it's a good one? Or perhaps it's a bad one.

Or maybe in the middle.

Not only that, I was clearly bored to death. After knowing that I have a lower changes to complete my quest from my dad about my potential killer I feel that all of my emotions already used on that room and I just need my peace and quiet.

Which is Library is actually a good potential for my de-stressing.

"You ok?"

A female voice then was sounded as I was busy thinking and reading at the same time.

Looking at her tie, then her face, I hold my groan.

It was Alena.

"Yeah, Just peachy," I then said as I keep reading the book and wouldn't look up.

"Oh, _'Spell-Ready and Me'_? that's a good book. It's about a young witch who is a half-blood venturing the world of the pureblood. Also, The book contain a real spells as well, So you might want to read all of the book fully." Alena then said as she smile.

I nod.

Then someone sit on the chair on my table, Looking up from the book I see Jackson and James. This time, I couldn't help to groan.

"How did you guys know I am here?" I then grumbled as I put my face on the book, As the reason I am here is because I was trying to run away from the trio just for a second.

Or hours.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told us," Jackson then answer,

I then nod at that. "Ok, could I have my peace and quiet moment please?" I then politely ask them to go away.

"No. We need to talk about our strategies,"

James then said as he crosses his arm together. "Ok. And go on," I then said as I close my book. And began to move my attentions from the book to him,

"Uh, Ok. So, Uh." James then stuttered and look at Alena.

Causing Alena to sigh. She then murmur something, "Ok, now we can talk without anyone interrupting or eavesdropping."

"Good idea," I then couldn't help to mumble.

Then Alena and Jackson start to putting out the idea while James decided if it is too dark to be used, or it is just too cruel to used that kind of spell.

"James, Could you stop disagreeing with every dark spell that actually can help us finishing the Quest? Thank you." Finally I couldn't stop my mouth and my irk to this Demi-God called James.

"Fine." James then grunt and finally sit down and just listen to Alena trying to explain on what kind of spells we could use and what's the function of it.

"EWW!" James then screamed out,

Yet he was shushed by Madam Pince. "Sorry!" He then screamed back but was quiet as he was received a glare from Madam Pince.

I roll my eyes at that.

"It's not really that bad, stop being childish," I then told James, ignoring his glare.

"Not that bad? A spell that can have all of your guts to be puked out it's not 'That Bad'?" James then angrily whisper to me.

I shrug at him.

"Yea, It's not really that bad." I then repeat.

Then James face turn into a red tomato, "Hey guys. Please stop fighting," Jackson then said as he smile. I then roll my eyes at that.,

"Sure."

"Tch."

Somehow I found James anger issue is cute.

His anger issues is not like mine, nor my siblings, yet it just somehow draw me in-

Wait a fucking second.

"Jackson, what did you do?" I then said as I could feel my face hot. Probably blushing.

Alena and James then look at me as if they were looking into something weird, Such as an Alien.

Jackson,

The culprit have a guts to be blushing right now. "I accidentally put you on my experimental spell," He then said as he mumbled.

Yet I clearly could hear it.

"You What!?" I then screamed out as I stand up and bang the table.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Madam Pince then screamed out.

"Sorry," I then say it as I sit down once again. Then I glare at Jackson.

"Well, sorry.." Jackson then said.

I then try to hold my anger and just try to think about..

Bunnies.

Yea.

Bunnies.

"Are you ok?" Alena then ask, I glare at her.

"When are we leaving?" I then harshly ask. Ignoring her question about my own well being.

She then look at Jackson and I with worry, then sigh. "Well-"

Which I cut her.

"I believe we should go now."

I firmly said without waiting for their answer, I stood up from the chair.

. . .

The hunt was actually taking us around 3 weeks.

But knowing it was Alena, Jackson and James third, or was it second?, hunt. It was actually passable.

Obviously not as great as my siblings,

But Passable.

"Where were you?!" Blaise then grab my shirt as I was actually walking back with the Demigod after we all finish with our quest.

Theo then was looking at me with his 'I am disappointed on you' look,

"Uh, somewhere?" I then say it,

As Blaise was ready to blew up on me, Psh.. There is no such things as a Zabini 'blew up' on me, James then glare at Blaise. "Who are you kid?"

James then said as he grab me back to their group.

Which causing Blaise to pause and look at James, and then his tie and sneers. "Really? A Gry-" I then let myself go from James and close Blaise mouth,

"I'll explain," I then say,

Which I earn a glare.

Theo then laugh at me, "Ooo, someone in trouble," He then said. I give him a middle finger,

"Hey, Are you going or not?" Jackson then said as we were actually ready to tell Professor Dumbledore about our Quest.

Yet looking at Blaise and Theo,

Who I forgot to mentions that I was going for 3 weeks out of Hogwarts, I then feel guilty.

"Uh, could you guys just fill me in?" I then ask Jackson and Alena.

Ignoring the pissed off James.

Jackson and Alena then look at each other and shrug.

"Sure thing," Alena then said with a smile,

I then grin at her. "Ok cool, See ya!" I then said as I pull out my hand from Blaise mouth then hold his hand. Then I walk away from the group.

The reason?

James was still under Jackson 'I am so sorry the spell is still lingering' problem. As Jackson did put a spell on us both without us knowing.

Jackson, as the child of Aphrodite, find that charm is really fascinating. So then, he decided try to create a spell which Cupid himself have and put it on James and I.

That's why I have been feeling off about James, and James himself has been trying to not start to liking me as I am a male. And he believe that he is straight as a pole that are up my ass.

That's why he have been trying to fight me on every single time I open up my mouth.

And the reason for me to start grabbing Blaise's hand was just because I want to.

"You better be start to explain to me on what's going on and why were you gone for 3 weeks without even telling us!" Blaise then said as he keep hold on his anger,

But Theo and I just could feel it from his glare.

"It was something with my Summer Camp alright? I really couldn't tell you the detail but us four were exterminating some terrorist," I then mumble to him.

Theo mouth then open wide.

"Are you fucking serious?" He then said, ignoring that he just curse when he wasn't supposed to. Because it is unlike him to curse, or according to the 'Pureblood Rules'.

I nod.

"I was just glad that my limb are still attached," I said as I shrug.

Blaise then nod,

"Then how about that Griffindork? Why is he close to you like that?" He then ask,

I then shrug. "Jackson, the other Gryffindor actually put a love potions as a prank. And I was the victim, same as Jackson." I then try to explain in Wizard way.

"Woah, did you guys did it then?"

Theo then ask,

Causing Blaise and I look at him with a disgust face. "I'm still 13, that is disgusting!" I then grumble at him. Yet Theo cackle.

"At least he didn't see you when you were wearing those dresses, Or he might want to f-" I then close Theo's mouth right away.

That is straight up nasty.

And kinky.

"Theo! Stop, Merlin balls.. why are you so perverted this year!" I then mumble at him, Yet Theo just wiggle his eyebrow.

"It's called puberty." Blaise then roll his eyes as he answer my question.

"Anything that I missed out?"

"Tons, actually."

. . .

"What do you mean by Dementor is around? When I was going back, I haven't seen any Dementor at all!" I then said to Blaise, as I continued to finish my 3 weeks homework that are due tomorrow.

We are currently at my dorm, as they decided that my dorm is the 'group hangout'.

Blaise then shrug.

"Well, maybe you really didn't see it clearly, or you are too busy flirting with that Gryffindork, because there is tons of them," Theo then said as he sit on my Firebolt broom. "Oh, and Black actually was at the Gryffindork dorm, trying to kill that scar face. Causing them to sleep at the Great Hall." Theo then add.

I scrunch my eyebrow at that,

"Huh? That's new." I then said sarcastically as I try to put my hair on the back of my ear.

"Your hair grew up," Blaise then point it out.

I roll my eyes at him, "No shit," Dipping my quills on the ink, I then continued to write on the reason my Goat Liver is a good potions ingredient.

"You should cut it out," He then said,

I just hum at that,

Theo then flew toward our way, "I like his hair long, I think you should grow it out," He then said.

I hum at that as well, then continued on my bullshit answer for the 'Reason why kidney on rabbit is good for potions'. Like, how am I supposed to know!

"Are you ready for the test?" Blaise then ask as he watch me writing my essay. Then he go transfigure one of the candy as a hair tie and gently tie my hair in a loose ponytail,

I shrug,

"Not sure. I can probably try to cram up all of the subjects, but I probably wouldn't get the top 3 no more," I then mumble.

Blaise then nod,

Yet Theo laugh, "Oh shut up, you actually smarter than me anyway! And I know you will aced the test," He then grin as he grab a chocolate and eat it.

I nod at him,

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, and then continued on my next essay.

Blaise then look at Theo, Then they nod at each other. "Tomorrow we will go to Hogsmeade, do you want to come?" he then ask.

I then stop writing and think.

"Well, I mean. I could, but it's going to be short though. I still need to go and do all of this," I then said as I gesture the stacks of paper that are my homework,

Blaise then nod.

"Good,"

"Hey, we can stop by Honeydukes Sweetshop as well. I hear that they just restock some chocolates and caramels," Theo then said as he grin.

I then nod with a grin as well.

"Hehe, I bet.." I then said as I imagine the deliciousness of the chocolate that they got tasted like.

Blaise's face then turn into a disgust. "Stop that, your face is unpleasant to see,".

Causing me to roll my eyes and give him the birdy.

No, not my dick,

But my middle finger.


	15. Aphrodite Blessing

"So, how were your 3 weeks of 'vacations' were going exactly?"

Blaise then asks as he throws candy on his mouth and munch on it, Then he scrunches his nose at Theo as he gobbled all of the chocolate.

I then tilt my head at his question,

 **-Flashback-**

 _"What in the Merlin is that wand? And could it be any bigger?"_

 _James then asks as he watches me walking toward their way with the Dragon Wand that I manage to draw from the system itself._

 _"Are you trying to prove something here?" He then adds,_

 _"It's called the Dragon Wand, and my adopted family get this for me. They told me it was created by those Egyptian Wizards, And you know how amazing and powerful their creations were," I then told him, lie, and brag at the same time._

 _Yet James then rolls his eyes._

 _"If you need a bigger wand than that, you could just say so. As I got one,"_

 _James then said as he smirks at the end._

 _My eyes then widen at the implication that he just made, and Jackson just right up wheezing._

 _"No thank you," I then sneer at him,_

 _Hope he chokes on the air and drops dead._

 _Amen._

 _"Oh Athena's brain, you guys are nasty!" Alena then screamed out as her face turning red._

 _Yet somehow from the look of her face she really don't mind it,_

 _I scrunch my nose at her, "Me? No no, don't lump me with this perverted Apollo's spawn! It is him the one that implies that his dick is big," At that Alena's face then redden once again, "I didn't really imply my dick is bigger or anything-"_

 _Then Alena stop me, "Stop! Don't you dare to continue those sentences!"_

 _I then let my hand up in the air to show my surrendaration._

 _Then I remember her words, "Wait, Aren't you a pervert yourself though? Because just a minute ago you were just saying Athena's brain. And you know, you are born from her brain. This means that is her vagina, Therefore, you are actually-"_

 _Then the thunder was booming so loud that the mortals around us were screamed in frighten._

 _I guess Athena heard that one and displease at me for some reason._

 _And the other just gape at me,_

 _"You- I am speechless," Alena then said and walk faster to go to the destination._

 _I then shrug._

 _James and Jackson then laugh._

 _But what's up with the Athena and Athena's spawn herself trying to cut me from my sentence._

 _. . ._

 _"Transform: Dragonkin!" I then chant as I see that our side is losing,_

 _My body then transforms like one of the dragonkin in Wizard 101, then I summon a mighty fire to burn the enemies alive._

 _"What the fuck! I didn't remember anything about Lestrange has a dragonkin bloodline- wait! Ares's favorite kids could change into any animals. But I never know that they could change into wizard animals either! Or the wizarding race!" Alena then screamed out as she dishing out another AK to the group of people._

 _"Don't care about that, but he is hot in that form." James then adds as he levitates 4 of the enemies, which is a surprise for me as that is required a good control of your magic, and then drop them 50 feet up the air. "Literally,"_

 _Causing the 4 of them to die gruesomely,_

 _"Sure."_

 _I then deadpan at him._

 _"Could you please stop with your disgusting flirting, please? Thank you!" Alena then screamed out,_

 _Jackson then let out a cackle, "Why? It's fun to watch! Besides, I ship them! Child of Ares and Child of Apollo! War and Healing, Oh lord, their child would be interesting!" He then adds as he charms the pebbles around him to move and enter the mouth of the enemies, then wrecks their brains._

 _"Did you forget that we both male?"_

 _I then couldn't help to ask him,_

 _Also,_

 _I just want to say that to make sure they know I am not gay or anything. Why? I am scared of them knowing if I am, as acceptance for the gay is not really welcome with an open arm either,_

 _Besides, it's better to cut the relationship early before things fucked up._

 _"So?"_

 _Jackson then ask me as he kills other enemies,_

 _Then somehow James gag, it seems that when I pointed that I am a guy as well woke him up from the 'curse' that Jackson put it on us. "Agree, fuck. Why am I exactly liking you? There is nothing charming that I see out of you, not only that, you having a dick is pretty much a disgusting thought, Shit, fuck you, Jackson!"_

 _James then screamed out in disgust as he throws another curse on Jackson's way._

 _Yet Jackson then quickly dodge it and let out a laugh, "Fuck him, not me!"_

 _He then said, causing my Dragonkin self couldn't control my breathing of fire and shot a fireball at him._

 _"Hey! Watch it!"_

 _Jackson then screamed out as he dodges it,_

 _It seems that he is agile, which is good._

 _And not only that, this is our 6th day of hunting this group of people which is shit! Because we haven't found out any hint on what is their plan nor what is this group name either._

 _"Hey! Stop fighting and bickering and start killing them! And once again, let one of them alive-" Then Alena dodge the incoming curse that was given to her,_

 _"Got it,"_

 _"Sure,"  
_

 _"Tch,"_

 _. . ._

 _"It's already the second week, and nothing is good happening to us so far,"_

 _Jackson then said as he was healed by James._

 _Alena then was quiet as she was reading her book, probably searching for a clue or spells._

 _"True," I then mumble,_

 _Then I notice my body is dirty, Then I throw another cleaning charm on my body and shudder on the feeling of coldness that washes my body._

 _"Why are you refusing to_ _take a bath?"_

 _James then asks, as he was actually curious._

 _I then scrunch my eyebrows at his question, "Why are you curious about that? And to answer your question, It's because we got no time for a luxurious thing such as bathing, as the enemies could come up at any time, and I don't want my naked body to show to the enemies alright!"_

 _James then laugh,_

 _"Are you sure that is the answer, and not just because you want to hide the fact that you are a female?"_

 _He then asks, causing me to choke on my bread._

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _I then screamed out offended._

 _James then shrugs his shoulder, "Oh come on, you really couldn't lie to us. You act like one and look like one too. Not only that, the long hair of yours really didn't help,"_

 _I then unconsciously holding my shoulder-length of a hair,_

 _"Tch,"_

 _I then look away to them, as I was not sure on how to answer them._

 _I may be a male, but I will be turned into a female soon after I graduated. Not only that, but I will also turn into a vampire too, and James is a light wizard, which means that he hates Vampire or any kind of 'dark creature'._

 _Therefore, he will reject me._

 _Somehow my heart feeling it was stabbed by a thousand needle, knowing that he will accept me in my vampire form later on._

 _Then I shake my head and stand up, "I need fresh air,",_

 _I then said, ignoring the look that James, Jackson, and Alena's been giving me,_

 _As I was walking away from them, I then sigh._

 _"I need to know what the fuck they are saying now.." I then mumble as I turn on my enchanted ear skill._

 _"Hey, why are you telling that to Igna? Now he's- or she is mad," Jackson's voice then was heard, from the tone, it seems that he is- exhausted?_

 _"Eh, I just want to make sure if your guesses were right. And it seems that Igna indeed hides her gender. And Why? I'm not sure.." James then said,_

 _Then I heard a female hum, "Probably because she is Ares kid," Alena then said,_

 _I just love how they just call all of the gods by their name, no respect was given._

 _"She probably has some problem when she grew up and didn't like to be the 'lower kind' as being a female is always look down upon by everyone. And by dressing up as a male, she will gain that acknowledgment by everyone. Not only that, didn't you guys notice? She will only listen to you only if you are strong. Or show her you are one, or she will ignore you completely." Alena then said,_

 _Causing me to be shocked._

 _Am I been acting like that? I didn't notice that,_

 _"Yea, I notice that. She has been sneering at me when I show her some weakness, it's pretty much hurt me." James then said, yet he mumble the last part._

 _Jackson then laugh, "Hey, she's Ares kid. You have been listening to the other demigods that we meet, they said to ignore those Ares kid, or even try to not talk to one either. As they are known as the bloodthirsty monster, and will even go kill and rampage when they want to, or when they snapped."_

 _Then James scoff at Jackson,_

 _"And your point?"_

 _"My point is that we are truly lucky to get Igna, though she is acting like that, at least she could control her urges to kill. Even if her eyes sometimes looking at you like you are a corpse, or even her killing intent that she casually threw when she is pissed, at least she didn't go on murdering spree on us and take it upon our enemies,"_

 _Jackson then said,_

 _"Good point, I see it now. Besides, Professor Dumbledore told us that he sign her to be in our group because Ares told Dumbledore that from all the child he have, only Igna is the one that could hold her instinct." Alena then said,_

 _Causing me to be shocked._

 _I have been acting like that?_

 _And Ares, Father, has been saying that I am his best kid?_

 _Wow._

 _I- I feel good.._

 _. . ._

 _"Arghh!" I then screamed as a dagger was thrown at my way,_

 _Stabbing me on my side, causing a massive health drop._

 ** _-750 HP_**

 _"Fuck you, bitch!" I then screamed out, then I run toward the female that just throw the dagger at a fast pace and punch her face.  
_

 _Continuously,_

 _Till her face was unrecognizable._

 _"Hey, Hey! Igna. Chill, she's dead," James then said as he grabs my arm, quite a strength that he has to stop me from punching this bitch with my full strength._

 _I then grunt,_

 _"Tch,"_

 _I then stood up and walk away from the corpse of the female and a worried James,_

 _"You okay?" He then asks,_

 _I shrug,_

 _Why are Alena and Jackson put me in a group with James?_

 _Didn't they know that the curse of this shit of Jackson charm still running in our body?_

 _"Peachy,"_

 _I then said as I then pull out a bandage from my bag and decided to bandage myself as I grab the Dagger._

 _It seems that the dagger itself has a high point of attack, it could cause a 300 - 800 ATK, each attack. "Hey White," I then scream out to James, which causing him to look displeased that I call him by his last name,_

 _"Here," I then throw him the dagger gently, "It's a great weapon, and have a great attack."_

 _James then scrunch his eyebrow together in confusion,_

 _"Huh?"_

 _He then dumbly ask me,_

 _"You need a weapon, your stupid wand ain't going to save you every time," I then explain to him,_

 _"What about you then?" James then ask as he looks at the dagger on his hand,_

 _I shrug at him, "I'm strong enough to not need those weapons, Besides, I got this wand-shaped of a spear," I then point on the Dragon wand on my back, as I decided to not used it yet because it is still on the hold time for me to change into the Dragonkin._

 _"Oh, alright. Thanks,"_

 _"No problem,"_

 _I then look away from him as I could feel my face blushing._

 _. . ._

 _I then hold my grumbling as I watch James was flirting with the lady, as he was trying to get a piece of information from the enemies,_

 _"I still didn't get it, why must James do the flirting and not Jackson? He is the child of Aphrodite for Hades sake!" I then mumble as I watch the lady blush as James face is close to her, so close that if someone bumps them they will kiss,_

 _Or make out,_

 _"Don't be jealous Igna, as for why Jackson didn't do it it's because it will be obvious for them if a random Aphrodite kid walking in and flirting with one of them in their own territory," Alena then said,_

 _"And James is not?"_

 _"Yes, James is not. He could pass as a random Mortal that just walk in and notice her 'beauty' and flirt with her." Alena once again answer my angry question,_

 _I then just nod and look away from the flirting._

 _Then I try to talk to Sebastian, and it seems that he thought it was funny that I was jealous of the childish act of 'flirting' that James made,_

 _'Why don't Young Miss just drink the potions for all curses?'_

 _As Sebastian questions me, I then bang my head at my stupidities._

 _What's with me and forgetting stuff! My Intelligence is high enough to remember it, but why is it not working properly for me?_

 _I then bought the potions, quite expensive really.. 50 Galleons, and then drink it._

 _'Thanks, Sebastian!'_

 _'No problem Young Miss, Now, good luck on Young Miss quest!'_

 _"What are you drinking?" Alena then asks me, as she sniffs the air. "It smells like potions, and shaped like one too,"_

 _"No shit captain obvious,"_

 _I then snap at her and then throw away the empty vial,_

 _"It was a counter potion for any curses, and it seems that it is working. As I don't feel any jealousy nor love toward that Apollo's spawn no more," I then tell them proudly,_

 _"And you only have one? And why now?"_

 _"I just remember alright!" I then reply to Jackson's question, "And yes, it's only one. As it is expensive," I then told him._

 _"Oh. well, James will be bumped out that you don't hold any feeling to him no more," Jackson then said with a smirk, causing me to confused._

 _"Why would he? The feeling is fake anyway. He is not loving me because of me, but because of your spell, same for me. So why would he bumped out," I then scoff at Jackson and just ignore him right away._

 _"He likes you, idiot,"_

 _Alena then mumbles, yet I decided to ignore that sentence as I am currently confused._

 _As that is the first man in this life that decided to love me._

 _"No, he's not. It's the spell."_

 _I then stubbornly answer Alena's mumble._

 _"*Sigh*, whatever." Alena then said as she decided to stop the conversation._

 _Somehow I let out a breath of air that I unconsciously was holding._

 _Weird._

 _. . ._

"It was weird."

I then told Blaise, Then I notice he was holding a mint chocolate cookies. "Oh, could I have that?" I then ask him, causing Blaise to shrug.

"Sure, open your mouth,"

Blaise then said,

Which I nod and open my mouth, letting Blaise to hand feed me the cookies, "Oooh!" I then moan from the taste, "It's so fucking good!"

I then screamed out and aggressively grab the rest of the cookie from Blaise hand and munch on it,

Yet Theo and Blaise was quiet as I was munching the food.

"Puberty is hell,"

Theo then finally said it, and Blaise nod at him.

"Huh?"

I then dumbly ask as I still have the cookies on my hand, and look at them.

"What do you mean?" I then ask after I swallowed all of the cookies that were on my mouth.

"You are so oblivious, I wonder why no one rape you already," Blaise then mutters, and my eyes widen at his words.

"What the fuck Blaise!"

I then screamed out, obviously offended, as he just imply-

No,

Hold your anger,

"Hey Igna, did you notice that you have gone prettier these days?" Theo then randomly ask,

What?

"What?" I question him, as I am currently confused as fuck!

Why?

That question just come up out of nowhere,

"Yeah, You are lucky your bodyguards have been scaring the upperclassmen that wanting to date you," Blaise then add,

I blink at that,

"Oh.. I didn't know that,"

I then check my game stats just incase I missed out things,

 **Name : Ignatius Jacobson Lestrange ( Luther )**

 **Level : 113 [ 12 / 100 ]**

 **Age : 13**

 **Species : Half-Blood.**

 **Hp: 9,250 (+ 125)**

 **Mp: 8,120 (+ 100)**

 **Str: 245 (+ 45)**

 **End: 70 (+ 10)**

 **Int: 88 (- 10)**

 **Wis: 47**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luk: 35**

 **SP: 55**

 **Money: 23,451,652 | 34,738 G ( + 19,570,000 in the Gringott )**

 **Perks:**

 _ **Lestrange line +10 End, - 10 Int, - 25 Cha, + 100 MP. Black Madness Trait.**_

 _ **Ares line +20 Str. X X X. X X X. Violence Trait. Minotaur Strength III +100 Str +150 Hp. Griffin Strength +25 Str.**_

 _ **Aphrodite Blessing: +30 Cha, Increase the relationship with male and female, Hormones against the opposite gender and the same gender will be increased once you are near them, Erase the -25 cha from the Lestrange trait curse.**_

 **Traits: Black Madness, Violence, Potty Mouth, Short Temper.**

 **Skill: Fire Punch, Boxing - Max, Advance makeup - 2, Advance Martial Arts - 2, Advance of Weaponry - 4, Observe, Eagle Eyes - 1,**

Hm, My Charisma is still 45, nothing that I notice out of the ordinary- wait.

Wait a fucking minute!

It ain't no 45! It is 100! How?

Wait, Aphrodite blessing? When? I don't remember any-

Huh?

+30 Charisma? and erasing my 'curse' of -25 Charisma? Wait, I was having 45 back then, if it's adding up to 30 it will be 75, and adding up to my original 25-

100 Charisma.

Holy shit-

"You okay?"

Blaise then ask,

I nod at him. "SUrE, yeah." I then ignore how my voice just crack,

"Have you got your puberty yet?" Blaise then asks as he looks at my throat, probably searching for an adam apple.

I then shake my head, "No,"

"Okay. Good."

Good?

What the fuck?

. . .

"I hate Valentine," I then mumble as I watch how others get their letter and chocolate while I don't.

Theo then shrugs as he grabs the chocolate that I get from Mother and munch on it,

"Join the party," Blaise bland voice then said,

Which causing me to look at him, and tilt my head. "What's get into you?" I then ask, "You look.. pissed,"

At that, Blaise then groan.

"Just meet up with Malfoy in the hallway," Blaise then said as he sits down beside me and then grabs the food,

Theo then stop munching and look to his way, "Oh?"

"He just implies that his group and our group might need to merge. Wait, not just us, all of us third-year students." Blaise then said, as a line was forming on his forehead, implying that he is currently thinking.

I then nod,

As I don't get this political talk at all,

"Interesting," Theo then say with a serious face, "And what do you choose? To bow down to the Malfoy or-"

Bow down? Since when Blaise mention about bowing down our dignity to Malfoy?

"No, I told him that I will think about it first. As it is a big decision for us to make," Blaise then said, then suddenly I feel my hair were messed again.

Blaise and Theo ignore it, which means it's my 'prince charming',

"Yo Princess, you might pay us more this time around,"

David then said with a grin,

"Huh?"

Blaise and Theo then look at each other and nod. "Here it is, we will pay it for him. Thank you for the hard work," Blaise then said as he pull out 10 Galleons, same as Theo and give it to David,

Causing him to grin at them,

"Good, Now. The protection will be double alright, I also got my other friend to join," David then said as he points at 10 - 15 upperclassmen that are grinning at our way,

Then his eyes shine,

"Oh, and Princess,"

David then glare at the random 3rd year that was sitting beside me, causing her to stand up and giving him her seat, "About the ministry job thing, could you perhaps giving 13 more seats for my buddies?" David then ask as he put his arm on my shoulder,

I then tilt my head,

"I will ask my dad about it, but I think they will say yes.." I then said, "Just give me their full name, and their NEWT grade, doesn't really matter if it's good or not, My dad or my mom will do something about it," I then add.

Causing David to grin,

"Sweet! Just a second alright!" David then said as he walks to his buddies and tells the news.

 _'Hey Sebastian, do you think I should ask Father and Mother about it?'_ I then ask Sebastian,

 _'Yes Young Miss, they will be delighted once they found out you need them to do something for your own benefits! though, you might tell them over the letter instead of sending me to tell_ this,'

Sebastian then answer,

I then nod and thank Sebastian.

Pulling up the parchment and the pen from my bag, I then start to write the letter in Greek at my parents. And why in Greek? It's because Blaise and Theo are not so discrete about trying to read my letter to my parents.

"What are you writing?" Theo then ask,

"And since when are you start writing in Greek?" Blaise then add.

Behold,

These two boys, or men now as they apparently have their puberty,

Not so discretely asking these questions.

"About David's proposal," I then answer without telling the detail about it.

 _Dear Father and Mother,_

 _Hope you guys have a bloody delightful day and weeks,_

 _Your daughter is having one, I manage to kill bunch of Demigods and store their body for our coven to feed and gain their power from._

 _But that's not why I write this letter._

 _I write this letter because of David, the wizard bodyguard that I told you about, and his cousins are searching for a job at the ministry after graduating from Hogwarts. Oh, and 13 of his buddies as well._

 _Did I mention that I am quite fond of David and his cousins?_

 _As they have been saving me from all the threat those horny teenagers that show interest on me because of Aphrodite's gift that she gives me unnoticed,_

 _Oh yes._

 _I am now having a 100 point on my Charisma now._

 _So your daughter is quite in a bind right now. Not only that, These boys will be gone next year, which means I will NOT have a bodyguard on my 4th years till I graduate. But that's not the point,_

 _The point is that I would love if Mother and Father would help David and his cousin to work at the Ministry,_

 _It doesn't really matter if it's American one or the British one, hell. It could even be the Greek one, or even French!_

 _But yes,_

 _Have a gruesome days,_

 _Your beloved daughter,_

 _Ignatious Jacobson Luther_


	16. Minions

**Hey guys, I decided that Igna is too young for some relationship and only got him to flirt or be flirted with others.**

 **And other than that, nothing will be happening.**

 **Though Igna was a Woman in her past life, in this life, Igna is still 13 years old. But thank you for the others that decided to pair him up with the other character, whether an OC or just the normal character from both Harry Potter and the Percy Jackson series.**

. . .

"Darling, what should we do about Igna's request?"

Alec then ask as he sips on the cup of fresh blood that the maid just serve him,

Yet it seems that Victoria decided to ignore him, "What's wrong? You seem like perplexed," Alec then ask his wife,

"No, It's just that I notice that our daughter has the manliest name on the earth, And I do not like that. Should we change her name?" Victoria then ask her husband as she held the letter from her beloved daughter,

Alec's eyebrows then tighten,

"Well, Hm. It is indeed a manly name, and yes, we shall change it soon once our daughter gives us permission to do so. But for now, we need to think about how to complete the mission that our daughter just create," Alec then said with a serious face,

Victoria then nod.

"Wait, I know!" She then said with a gorgeous smile placed into her face, "We know quite many of the politicians from those noble parties, we could just mention how we would support their governments by giving that money and they will do what we want. Which is basically just accept those people as their worker." Victoria then said,

Alec's face then shined,

"Yes, yes. That is a great idea! Now we just need to wait for our daughter second mail, as Sebastian just mention on how our daughter forget to mentions any of their names to us,"

At that, Victoria then shows a soft smile.

"Yes, our daughter seems to be forgettable. It is quite adorable actually," She then said as she bites on the chocolate that she loves to buy for her daughter,

Alec then nod,

"Now, the second thing is that. The Goddess of Beauty herself blessing that she decided to give it to our daughter." At that Victoria stop her munching and growl, letting her Vampire instinct to run free.

"How should we act on that?" Alec then ask as he scrunches his eyebrow once more,

"Easy, we should kill some of the people inside of Hogwarts and then let some of our coven of vampire to disguised as them. That way it will be easier for us to protect our daughter!" Victoria then said,

Yet Alec shake his head in negative, "No, what if the headmaster notices it? It will create more problems for our daughter instead of protecting her."

"And what is your suggestion then?"

Victoria then ask Alec as her black eyes and bloody red pupils then glaring at him in frustration,

"Easy, we shall contact the headmaster, and tell them that we have a transfer student that wants to attend Hogwarts for next year,"

Victoria then tilt her head,

"And who will attend?"

"The youngling, Constance Luther, Winifred Luther, Augustine Luther, Leonard Luther and lastly, Bernard Luther."

Alec then said,

"Do you think that it is wise to put them in there?"

Victoria then asks with worry and Alec nods. "Yes, it is, besides, we could ask our daughter to buy more members of our Luther Coven. I always want a big coven,"

Victoria then nods at Alec, as she, herself too wants a big coven.

. . .

It seems that Father and Mother want more members for the coven,

I mean, 21 of them seems to be small. So let's get more of those elite vampires. And more low-level elders as well, as they could work as the other Elder that is seen beside Father and Mother.

Wait, no.

The Elder of Luther's coven is currently only Father, Mother and Sebastian. But the ones that are active are only Father and Mother, as Sebastian is currently just keeping to shadow me just to keep me safe.

Oh, and the 3 Ancestor.

Bartholomew Holton Luther, Tobias Blaxham Luther, and Benedict Lycott Luther always hiding in the lowest basement. Either sleeping on their coffin or just run around the mansion, making sure there are no spies that manage to get inside of the Mansion.

As they actually find multiple monsters and lower level gods and goddesses just walk around the place, seem to be curious for something.

But back away once they see one of the three Ancestor.

As it seems that they are categorized as powerful as a normal God, nor the Major God, but just right below them. Causing them to run in fear,

Which cause me to be shocked that they actually categorized as the 'God' to them. Or as the Mid God, bellow the Major God/Goddess or even the Olympus God/Goddess.

I also found out that the Lesser God/Goddess level will be 17,000 - 25,000, while the Mid God/Goddess will be around 25,000 - 75,000. And the Major? Ha, never seen their level as it was actually?

So it is interesting for me that my level is now just a fucking rock bottom. A fucking maggot, a bacteria's size of a level!

But yes, now let's see. How many elites Vampire I should be getting?

Let's get 500 of the elites, which is basically 5,000,000. But do I care? No!

Also, I need to buy 5 more Elder,

This is for the good of the nations!

Or Coven,

 **\- $ 5,300,000 G from the Gringotts Bank.**

Ouch,

It hurt.

Now, let's buy more Imp and Orc to gain more level!

I then bought 1,000 Imp and 1,000 Orc and place them on my lowest dungeon that I conquer back then.

 **\- 20,000 G from the Gringotts Bank.**

Ignoring the mental wound I gain, I then look at my previous Imp and Orc. It seems that they have been evolved lately, Now the Orc is becoming a 2 headed Ogre or just a Murderous Ogre, and the Imp turning as a Druid and surprisingly a Fairy.

I then bought multiple of the armors and weapons that actually a purple grade and giving them to battle.

 **Max Loyalty gained from your** **Minions**!

Oh?

Interesting!

 **[ Do you want to receive all of the EXP that was gained from your Minions? ]**

What?

Wait a fucking minute, what does that mean?

Does loyalty play a big part in the EXP that they gained? Wtf, I feel so cheated. But then again, I bought them for only 10 Galleons, Maybe once they evolved they grew some intelligent and not turning loyal toward me no more?

Or does that mean that they only treat me as their boss, and not a Master?

So confusing!

"Yes,"

I then said,

 **\+ 77 Level, + 28,970,530 G, [...]**

"WHAT?"

I then screamed out, thank the Lord it is night and I am on my dorm alone.

I then open the '...' and read out all of the things that were dropped from the senior minions that I own. "So not only they hold that many of a level, they also keep that money away from me?"

I then start to question the System,

But then I sigh.

"It's alright, I am learning." I then mumble as I put all of the money automatically to my Gringgot account, as somehow the System work mysteriously that way.

Then I notice 440 free Spend Point or SP that I have from that massive level up.

"Let's put 200 on my Strength, 100 on my Endurance, 100 for my Wisdom, and the rest on my Intelligence.." Then I stare at my massive change on my status page.

 **Name : Ignatius Jacobson Lestrange ( Luther )**

 **Level : 190 [ 81 / 100 ]**

 **Age : 13**

 **Species : Half-Blood.**

 **Hp: 75,775 (+ 125)**

 **Mp: 18,916 (+ 100)**

 **Str: 445 (+ 45)**

 **End: 170 (+ 10)**

 **Int: 128 (- 10)**

 **Wis: 147**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luk: 35**

 **SP: 0**

 **Money:** **23,451,652 | 34,738 G** **( + 43,220,530 in the Gringott )**

I then notice even though there is a massive change on my health and my mana, I didn't recieved any boost from Ares nor the system. Did the System have a glitch or something?

Maybe they fix it, as I will not receive the extra stats on each 50, but now each 500 level?

That's shit.

Oh well,

"Now, let's send them this letter about the massive amount of the Vampires that I just bought from the system and the names of the people that will be needing my help on their future jobs." I then mumble as I write the letter.

Then after I finish it, I then send it through Sebastian.

Whom holding a bead that is a glowing dark red that is filled with 500 Vampires because I choose to not summon those vampires in Hogwarts,

Sebastian then nod and flew as a shadow once again to America,

"Hope we got enough rooms,"

Then I notice something as I was re-read the letter.

"Huh? those five of the vampire will attend Hogwarts next year to replace my bodyguards? Well then, that is interesting," I then mumble.

Then I fold the letter nearly and put it on my inventory.

Changing to my sleeping attire, I then passed out on my bed.

. . .

The next day, it seems that my parents just reply to my request.

"That's nice," I then mumble as I munch on the toast.

"What is?" Theo then ask as he sits in front of me,

I then look up, and it seems that his tie was not properly done correctly and his hair is a mess.

Oh, and a lipstick actually were seen on his collarbone, he really tries to hide it well,

But it's not really hidden properly,

"I just got a reply from my parents, and they told me they just secure spots for David and his buddies for the Americans ministry," I then reply, causing Theo to choke on his orange juice,

"Wait. Are you serious about that?"

Theo then ask me with a calculation gaze,

I nod.

"Yeah, obviously.."

Then I could feel someone sit beside me, or on my right. And I just know that is Blaise, "What's up?" He then asks as he grabs some food,

"This dude right here, manage to get his Prince Charmings and their companion a job at the American Ministry," Theo then answer Blaise as he eats his slices of bacon,

Blaise right eyebrow then went up, "Interesting. How influential is your family Igna?"

He then asks as he drinks his coffee,

I shrug,

"Don't know. I never attend any of the parties that Mother and Father were invited to,"

"Oh, multiple invitations I see."

Blaise then said as he eats his waffle.

"Quite Influentials, his parents, if you ask me," Theo then said, Blaise then nod. Then he halts his movement as he notices the lipstick on his collarbone.

Which he then point it out using his eyebrow at Theo,

"Oh, shit."

Theo then mumbles, then he muttered a cleaning charm and it's gone.

"Sorry," He then said as he scratches his hair, I shrug at him,

Blaise nod at him as well, and then he began eating. "Oh, and fix your attire, it is quite unpleasant to see you dressing up like a mudblood,"

Theo then nods at him and begins to fix his clothing and his hair.

"Hmm, 13 and already got laid huh?" I then tease him with a grin,

Causing Theo to roll his eyes,

"Yes Igna, you might as well try it out. It's the best feeling on earth," He then grins seductively at me,

I then gag,

"No thank you, 13 is still too young for me to do those things. Besides, I feel bad for the unvirgin 13 years old. Because they will lose a portion of their magic once they give birth to a baby, oh. And not to mentions, on how their baby could be born with a small reserve of magic," I then tell him,

As for the Witches, they need to be a virgin until their 16th birthday. So their child would be born with a strong reserve of magics, just see the Weasley! 7 children were born and Molly Weasley is still strong with her magic!

Yet Theo shrug,

"Who said it's the 13 years old?"

Theo then show a savage grin,

I then roll my eyes at him, "Like your 13 years old dick can even pleasure them,"

At that Blaise then choke on his coffee.

"Language!"

He then firmly said, I then pout and nod at him,

"You didn't know it if it's pleasuring them or not, so why don't you try it Igna?"

Theo then ignore Blaise and wiggle his eyebrows at me,

"No thank you,"

I then said as I munch on my Pancakes.

Blaise then glares at Theo.

"Bring your hormones out from this group," He then tells Theo, Causing Theo to shrug at him.

"Sure, I heard that Greengrass is lonely on her bed tonight,"

Then I tilt my head at that,

"Didn't you said that no 13 years old?"

I then ask him,

I feel bad for those innocent 13 years old that got their virgin taken out by this hormonal Notts, Now it will be hard for them to gain a marriage as they don't have anymore.

"Eh, it ranged from that age to higher,"

Wait a second.

Which Greengrass? As there is two of them!

The 1st grade and the 3rd grade.

Hopefully the 3rd grade!

Theo then replies with a smug grin, causing Blaise to roll his eyes.

Then we three eat the food peacefully,

Someone then sits on my left side, then put his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Igna, how is it?" David then asked with a grin, as Travley sit beside him, before glaring at the poor 2nd year obviously to giving his seat to him,

"It's good, My parents manage to get a spot at the American Ministry after you guys graduated." I then tell him, "Oh, and once you are graduated, you guys just need to give your ID to them to prove your identity, and then a spot that you guys want. But not as the Unspeakable, Though I told them that you guys have enough strength as an Auror," I then told him,

Causing David and Travlex to grin at each other,

"Hehe, this is why we love you Igna! Thanks, Lestrange, now we will tell our buddies about it," David then said as he pats me on my shoulder and walks aways with Travlex on his back.

As they were gone, I then continued my eating,

"Look at that, it seems that your reputations are growing up once again Igna," Theo then tell me,

"Really? I didn't notice that.." I then mumble as I drink at the milk,

Theo then laughs, "Trust you to notice things, It's hopeless."

"Agree and sadly they will be graduating this year." Blaise then said as he seems to be upset,

Probably because I will be losing reputations, as David and his cousins were having a big power in the 7th year, and by default, Blaise will lose reputations as well, as I am in one of his group.

I nod at him,

"Now we need to find someone that will act as your bodyguard next year," Blaise then add, causing Theo to nod.

I shake my head at him, "No need to worry about that, my parents already handle it."

I told him,

Causing Theo and Blaise to be confused at my statement.

"My parents will put 5 of the coven member as my guard next year as my bodyguard, Oh, they will come in here as a transfer student. Currently, they are attending Salem Institute, and next year they will be transferred in here." I then tell him,

Blaise and Theo then nod satisfaction,

"Good," Blaise then said. It seems that he approves the plan.

Not only that, Salem Institute?

That place only accepts Pureblood Wizardkind and Creature kind. It seems that whatever family Igna is from, it is quite reputable. Not only that, it seems that Igna call the coven as if he is a part of them.

Maybe he will be turned later on that's why?

Hm, that is actually a good theory.

"Agree, now what should we do about that?" Theo then asks as he points at the area where Draco Malfoy is currently walking with most of the 3rd year beside him, breaking Blaise from his train of thought.

He then held his cursing,

. . .

"Malfoy,"

"Zabini."

Draco Malfoy then stare at Blaise Zabini,

The well known clever and intelligent teenager, then he looks at Theodore Notts, who is just gain a reputation as the ladies man,

Or just, pardon his language,

A manwhore.

Then his eyes trail to Ignatius Lestrange.

Who is actually his first cousin, which Draco Malfoy is not even sure if Lestrange notices that they are cousin.

But Draco Malfoy notice,

As he notices how Ignatious changed each year, as back then he was unpleasant to see, and yet it seems that his Black traits decided to show up and making him much more attractive than a normal 13 years old.

He did remember the fight, that Lestrange himself was oblivious from, where the upperclassmen were trying to fight themself against each other in order to win a chance to court Lestrange himself. It doesn't really matter if it is female or male,

Those two genders were both vicious to each other,

And sadly the winner is actually David Yaxley, the heir of the Yaxley family.

Lestrange own bodyguard, or more precise,

One of his 'Prince Charming', as he is always seen with them everywhere. Which cause Draco Malfoy himself to be frustrated when he was the first year, as he was trying to bring his cousin to his group,

Yet he loses,

He loses to Blaise Zabini.

His eternal rival, wait- no.

His eternal rival is Harry Potty,

So Blaise Zabini can be a childhood rival instead.

Now.

How could he be closer to his cousin?

As his mother has been persistent on meeting Ignatius Lestrange,

Also.

Did Lestrange awaken the Veela's blood on the Black family? As Draco Malfoy notices how the other people keep stealing glances at him, yet as always. Lestrange is too oblivious to it,

. . .

I then feel uncomfortable on how Malfoy himself has been staring at me for a while,

"Ehem,"

Theo then clear up his throat, as he notices that I was uncomfortable at the staring, "Yes Malfoy?"

He then said,

"I was just wondering about what is your answer on the Alliance," Malfoy then said as he then breaks his staring at me and looks at Theo, then Blaise.

Blaise forehead then have another crease,

It seems that he is currently thinking so hard that he forgot that he was still holding a cup of coffee.

A cup of coffee that is currently nearly pouring on his pants instead of his mouth.

I then mumble a spell causing the cup of coffee to levitate from his hand to the table. "Thanks, Igna," Theo then thank me on Blaise's place, as he is currently focusing on his train of thought, I nod at him.

"No problem," I then said,

"Yes we will join, but we must not become your follower that always do all of your needs and follow your bidding every single time, just an ally." Blaise then said,

Malfoy then scrunches his eyebrows at Blaise's answer.

"Fine. You will be an Ally to our alliance,"

Then he pulls up his right hand up, and Blaise pulls up his as well, and they both shake their hand.

Firm,

"Happy Alliance,"

"Happy Alliance,"

The two, Blaise and Malfoy then smile.

But Theo and I could just tell that both smiles were fake, not only that. It seems that they were trying to show dominance to each other.

And did Malfoy goons just glare at us?

Looking at Theo with one of my eyebrow lift, showing my question to the glaring, Theo then nod as he knows what I was about to ask him.

I then look at the goons and glare at them back.

This time I show them why I am one of Ares kid,

"Wow, I'm impressed, but sadly-"

One of Malfoy's goon then said as he smirks, then he loses his smirk as soon as he sees David and his companions, which is growing I may add. Back then it was only 5 then it grows to 6, and now? there are 20 of them.

"What's going on here?" David then asks as his domineering voice then scare the others.

"Oy Princess, you alright over there?" He then asks as he walks closer to our spot. Then take a seat on my left side, with others to follow his actions and sit surround Blaise, Theo and I.

I then nod at David,

"Yeah. Malfoy and Blaise were just finishing their macho competition, other than that, it's fine and dandy. How about you guys?" I then reply, and once again, ignoring how David call me as 'Princess'.

As I quite like it actually.


End file.
